What Becomes of the Broken Hearted?
by Princess Brigant
Summary: AU if you hated Sookie's rejection of Eric, her stupidly forgiving Bill and the travesty of Eric humping his vamp sister. Here, she regrets her mistake but before she can rectify it, she catches N&E in the act. Crushed, she flees to the Faery realm. Shock news has her reaching back to him as she realises she carries his child. Only with magic will they have a HEA they both desire.
1. Chapter 1

**What Becomes of the Broken Hearted?**

**A/N: **This story is my therapy for seeing Eric and his sister going at 'it' like animals with Bill standing nonchalantly outside. The writers of TB took things a step too far in my opinion, offering no explanation as to why Eric could happily and all too quickly forget that he's in love with Sookie, despite his rejection. Bills attitude stunk too, surely in the past he would have laid into Eric, pointing out that he couldn't love Sookie that much if he could f**k his own sister only hours later. From what I've read on the web, lots of us are dismayed at the path the creators of TB have taken with our lovebirds. Please read on if you want my version of what's going on in the minds of Sookie and Eric.

This story is AU, so some things won't be the same as TB. This is my imagination making TB into what I'd like to see. I hope you like my version as Sookie catches Eric and Nora in the act and is devastated. Take it that there's no Debbie shooting and no Tara to take the bullet, so no turning. Claudine was also not drained by Eric, she survived enough to get away.

If this chapter is well received, I may continue instead of making it a one-shot. So I'll loosely follow TBS5 from Eric and Bills' POV and Sookie is in a whole other reality. Sorry - but I never could stomach the idea of Sookie and Alcide...

Reviews are gratefully received. (End of massive A/N, rest assured it won't happen again.) Contains sex, violence, swearing, you name it – that's TB for you!

**Please note if you are reading my other stories, I am definitely carrying on with these...slowly but surely.**

* * *

Sookie

After I'd shut the door to Bill's house behind me, I fell back against the side of the house under the weight of what I had just done. My decision tore me apart and I clutched my chest at the anguish of walking away from the two loves of my life. If it was physically possible to have a broken heart, then mine was split clear in half. My chest felt like it was being squeezed, as if the love I felt was being wrung from me and left to waste in a pool of regret and sadness in front of me.

I needed to get away from the house for fear that one of them would come out and beg me to change my mind. In my state, I would probably have given in so easily. So, with reluctance I shuffled off the porch and down the steps towards the graveyard, dragging my feet like I was being prevented from moving further away from them – my vampires. It was as if we were opposing poles of a magnet being pulled back together, where we belonged. Except for this time, there were two negatives pulling upon my positive. I strained to push myself away, resolved to honour my decision not to favour either one for the sake of not hurting the other.

The further I got, the faster I could move and when I reached the cemetery I broke into a sprint and headed for my house. I threw myself up the steps, tripping and grasping for purchase until I found the door handle and burst inside. I collapsed on the rug just inside the door and sobbed into my hands, the misery consuming me. I curled up on my side in the foetal position, my body jerking with spasms brought on from crying induced hiccups.

Why did I have to be so righteous? So selfless?

I loved Eric with such a deep passion I felt it all the way to my soul. He touched my soul and left his imprint there. Bill…well, Bill was my first love and the stain of his devotion to me remained alongside Eric's, like a faded watermark. I understood that he truly loved me, even though his relationship with me was initially a lie. His love for me was doomed though, it was a stifling and selfish love, but it had still been love. For a girl like me, the impression was a lasting one whether it was good or bad. I was a Christian woman and therefore was able to forgive Bill for his deception, no matter how hurt I felt.

That word stung like acid on my skin, making me recoil further into myself. Was I right to forgive Bill so easily?

I knew gran would've wanted me to, but now that I was away from his presence, I felt a stab of doubt as to whether I really should give my forgiveness so easily. The relationship he had started with me had been false, a manipulation of feelings by order of his queen to lure me into her clutches. If Bill hadn't have fallen in love with me in return, he would have handed me over to her and my life would be something I could not imagine. Not that my life was what I imagined and hoped it would be now. I had always forgiven Bill for past transgressions and at the time, it had seemed logical to forgive him for his deception as his love for me saved me from a life of slavery with the queen. In reality his meeting me brought a whole host of danger and pain.

I wondered whether he would have ever admitted to me that he was sent to procure me; whether he would have continued to hide the truth for his convenience. If Eric hadn't exposed his lie, would he have ever been honest with me? If I had been told by anyone other than Eric, would I have stayed and listened to his reasoning, perhaps forgiven him and never gone to Faery? If I had stayed, would I have taken Eric in when he was cursed…probably not and that mean that I would never have fallen in love with him.

Eric had always been straight with me, not treated me like a china doll like women were treated in Bill's day. Women had to behave like ladies and Bill was forever exerting this opinion over me; claiming it was to protect me, shield me and care for me like I was incapable of handling anything myself. He was uncomfortable with the notion of a modern woman being independent and not relying on a man for support or decision making. He tolerated my stubborn streak and dealt with it in such a way as to make it seem as if he was indulging me. He liked me to have the illusion that I was in charge of my own life, when in fact, he wanted to control me. The more I thought about it, the more his insular personality annoyed me.

If I'd have thought anyone to be controlling it would be Eric Northman. The man was physically dominating so why would I think he would be otherwise? In fact Eric was, with me anyway, amenable to negotiation and respected my input. We would never be equals due to my human frailties and vampires' superiority complex; but he always heard me out and sometimes agreed with me. He was used to women being strong and wilful, like the women of his time; who fought alongside their men, weathered harsh conditions and provided as much for their community as the men. He respected my opinion and my need to have control over my life.

That was not to say that he wasn't high-handed and misleading in his dealings with me. But the difference between Eric and Bill was that Bill felt the need to control my situation to keep me safe for his own selfish reasons. Eric, on the other hand, wanted to control my environment to make it safer for me and to make me happy. He wanted me to be willing and waited a very long time to finally kiss me, that day in his office before the Russell situation. Bill forced the timeline of our relationship by manipulating me with seduction and his blood.

I wondered whether I would have fallen for him so quickly and deeply had I not consumed his blood. It was by Bill's own admission that I would feel attracted to Eric after having his blood and that he could influence my dreams; so it was needless to say that Bill's had done the same. It was a conclusion that I had come to before I went to Faery and one that stung so much more now that I was in this situation. I had only ingested a small amount of Eric's blood, but as he was older the effects were stronger. I knew though, with all my heart that his blood, along with his relentless flirting that my attraction to Eric was more natural. My hormones went crazy around him and it had been an uphill struggle to not reciprocate his advances, even from the first time I saw him at Fangtasia.

Tonight, when I dropped my bombshell, I felt there had been no choice; but stepping away from them both, rejecting them both hurt worse than I could have imagined.

The pain gripped my insides and if anyone could see me now, curled up on the floor quiet and contemplative now that the tears had subsided, they would think me quite mad. I wondered whether my vampires could feel my heartbreak and was sure that they could unless they had dampened the feelings. They were most probably hurt themselves, bitter from rejection and I had to admit that I deserved their bitterness.

I felt like a terrible human being. That started my crying again. I couldn't even say that phrase…I wasn't a human being, I was a freak hybrid trapped between the human and supernatural worlds.

I thought back to seeing their heartbroken faces as I told them that I couldn't be with both, so would have neither. Bills' heartbroken face I had seen before when I found out the truth of his deception from Eric. He was always quite animated with his feelings being only a youngish vampire, but Eric…Oh my, Eric's face was the hardest for me to watch. He looked staggered, like I had physically wounded him. I knew he struggled with human emotions, not having loved another but his child and maker in all his long existence. The fact that he gave himself to me wholly and emotionally whilst under the curse was only a resurrected memory to him, but he acknowledged the memory and the feelings he retained by declaring his love for me in front of Bill. He opened his true heart and his true self to the fact that he was capable of love and that underneath the ruthless sheriff façade, was a _man_that could love deeply.

As I thought about their responses to my rejection, I had felt sympathy for Bill, but with Eric I felt torn up, like I was being forced to give him up for the sake of another.

It was if a light bulb had illuminated inside me and I pushed myself up, ignoring the aches all over my body. Sitting with my legs under me, I looked stared out of my open door to the spot where Eric and I had kissed, playing the scene over in my mind like a movie reel. Even now, seeing him standing there, vulnerable and wanting made my erogenous zones tingle with need. I didn't feel like that, ever, with Bill.

Shit! _What had I done_?

The two faces of my vampires flashed before my eyes; segments of conversations playing in my mind. Bill's words resonated in my ears as I watched imaginary Bill's lips move…

"_You will never find a human man you can be yourself with… I will always be able to feel you… Yours is the most delicious blood I've ever tasted… That's all I know…Vampires often turn on those who trust them you know… We don't have human values like you… We fucked like only two vampires can!"_

His words were so possessive and baleful that I felt a shudder run up my spine, my nerve endings were tingling like I should be scared. Rooted to the spot, Eric's beautiful smiling face flashed before my eyes, luminous and mischievous. The complete opposite of Bills dark, scowling face…

"I always tell you the truth…I may not tell you everything I know, but what I tell you… it's true… If I had known you would be this gorgeous with your clothes off, I would have tried to do this sooner… If I meet the true death without even having kissed you, Sookie Stackhouse, it would be my biggest regret…Don't close your eyes, look at me, lover… this is the beginning…"

Love for Eric surged through me, confirming my epiphany that Eric was the true and rightful owner of my heart, the only man who had loved me, protected me and given me all of himself in spite of how vulnerable it made him. My own brother wasn't even as devoted as Eric and I could see Bill sacrificing me for his own purposes, _but not Eric_.

I felt the desperate need to go to him, to tell him I'd made a terrible mistake. To tell him that I chose him and him alone.

Taking off at a sprint, wiping the tear stains from my face, I fled back towards Bill's house. As I made my way through the woods I could hear feral grunts and moans that sounded unmistakeably like Eric. What was he doing in the woods? Was he hurt…did Bill hurt him maybe?

Diverting my course, I headed in the direction of the noise towards the stream where Eric and I had made love for the first time under the light of the moon. A warm welcoming shudder made me tingle all over as I remembered how consuming and passionate our first time had been together. That night was possibly the best of my life.

I was within about forty feet of the clearing by the stream when I saw them. Eric was naked, laid prone on the grass with a woman straddling him as she ground herself above him at vampire speed. He was snarling and moaning in ecstasy as he grabbed at her breasts and thrust up to meet her. Her long dark hair fell to her waist as she threw her head back and hissed her own pleasure.

With the recent intake of vampire blood I'd consumed, I could hear every moan, every slick of bodily fluids as their bodies merged and every heartbreaking word…

"Oh Sister I've missed you!" Eric cried out hoarsely. _Sister?_

"I've missed you too brother, I love you." The beautiful brunette moaned as she pushed against his shoulders as thrust herself down hard causing Eric to grunt.

He flipped her on to her hands and knees and almost quicker than my eyes could register, he slammed into her from behind, eliciting a long moan at his force. I had been on the receiving end of such powerful passion, so I knew how utterly mind-blowing it was to be so animalistically taken by Eric this way. I was frozen, staring at the scene before me like a voyeur, gripped with jealousy as Eric spoke the words that broke my heart into a million pieces.

"As I love you Nora." Eric moaned the words so sincerely as he climaxed, arching his back and holding her hips with both hands tightly.

I'd remained unnoticed by Eric and his new lover until his profession of love for her gave me away. My gasp from the intense pain I felt caused them to both look in my direction and I winced when the female looked back at me with a smug smirk. Eric's reaction was blank, speechless and devoid of guilt or any other emotion.

Though distressed, I wanted to be anywhere but caught watching Eric's blatant disregard for our love. I turned and ran, hearing Eric call out to me and then heard the woman Nora telling him to let me go. At her words, he didn't pursue thankfully and for the second time in an hour I burst through the door of my house, sobbing my devastated heart out.

Eric loved _another_? Who _was_ she? Did I actually hear them call each other 'brother' and 'sister', _gross_! I knew vampires had sex with their makers, both Bill and Eric had admitted as such, but _siblings?_ The thought was hard to comprehend. I could understand how they would love each other, even though Eric had admitted previously that he didn't understand the concept; a concept I eventually found out was untrue. But the sex and the profession of love? It sounded far more intimate than that of sibling love. How could he do easily fuck another so soon after my leaving him? I'd only made my decision an hour or so ago and there he was, _fucking_like a wild animal in the very place she knew for sure that she loved him! Their lovemaking had been so soulful and intense it had made her cry from the powerful emotions they shared.

Was this Nora vampire waiting in the wings ready to snatch him up? It seemed odd that she would be there the same night...was she always around and Eric had kept it secret from me?

I didn't leave him because I didn't love him or I loved another, I left because I loved him and thought I loved Bill too. For him to so easily forget me hurt more than I could take.

Despair washed over me causing me to clutch my chest again and I sunk to my knees on the kitchen floor. I couldn't take this pain, it was as if my insides were in fire, burning a hole through my heart and spreading rapidly. The sight of Eric wiping my most cherished moment with him made me feel sick and so that's what I did. I threw up over the kitchen floor, the foul stench of bitterness and bile surrounded me now.

I needed help. I needed Claudine, she could take away the pain, take me away couldn't she? Pulling myself up using the edge of the table, I lurched to the sink and turned the cold tap on then splashed my face with water and cupped my hand to rinse out my mouth. Turning back to the kitchen table, I reached for the notepad and pen that I had left there earlier when I'd made my list of 'Eric or Bill pro's and con's' earlier that evening. What a disaster that turned out to be.

Hesitating for a moment as I steadied myself as another agonising spasm of pain ripped through me and I wrote a note for Jason.

_Dear Jason_

_I can't begin to explain the way I feel as I write this note to you. Tonight my heart broke twice and it's more than I can bear. I've been through so much and caused so much trouble for those I love. I don't know how I could ever make it up to any of you. _

_I'm going somewhere that nobody can follow me. I don't want to face another day knowing that my life will always be surrounded by death and danger, when all I want to be is to live my life and be loved. _

_I made the biggest mistake of my life tonight, but found out the hard way that the loss of the love of my life was not such a great loss to him. I'm easily replaced it seems. _

_Love your life brother, embrace what you have and always be true with your feelings, don't let a good thing slip away. Don't mourn for me, please – just remember the good times._

_Take care of grans house and take care of yourself. _

_I love you Jason. _

_Your beloved sister_  
_Sookie X _

I sobbed loudly as I signed my name and clutched the note to my face, kissing the paper as if I was kissing Jason's cheek. I placed the note back down and once again left my house, closing the door behind me. I ran as fast as I could to the cemetery, afraid that somebody would intercept me and stop me from carrying out my plan.

I slid to a stop at grans grave and sank to my knees and whispered a heartfelt goodbye to her.

I called to the sky for Claudine. If being kept in Faery was the only way to escape the suffering on this realm then I wanted to be gone. I would finally admit that I was not wholly human and that if the Fae wanted to keep me in their world I would go to them…there was no choice.

"Claudine! _Please_ Claudine, I'm begging you, take me away from from all this..._pain."_

I focused hard in calling to her in my mind like she'd told me to and in a brilliant flash of light as bright as the sun, she appeared.

With outstretched hands she ran to me and embraced me.

"Cousin, what causes you such distress? How can I help you?" She pulled back from our embrace and held my face in her hands, her face a picture of concern.

"I want to go with you to Faery...I want to leave this place...take me away, please?"

She nodded, understanding my feelings through whatever familial connection we shared. "As you wish."

I gave her a weak smile and grasped her hands in mine and at once we were swallowed in the blast of light. As I felt my body get lighter I whispered a tearful farewell to Sookie Stackhouse and my former life.

* * *

Eric

I felt the turmoil that Sookie was feeling through our bond, but didn't understand or care what she was feeling at this moment. After feeling a kaleidoscope of emotions for the last hour, I shut down my side of our bond bitterly.

How could she forgive Bill for all that he had done to her? His level of deception was greater than mine and deeply selfish. I'd always had Sookie's welfare in mind whenever I involved myself in her life. Our relationship had been building so slowly, almost painfully sometimes, but I would gladly go through that pain again if it meant that she would be mine. Bill had his chance and he blew it; she was never really his to start off with.

His relationship with her was doomed from the beginning and like the bloodhound I was, I smelled a rat from the start. She was far too good for him, for anyone really and knowing that she was Fae only reinforced this for me.

I had so much to give her but her charitable nature overcame her own desire in the end. Bill didn't deserve her forgiveness, nor did he deserve her consideration for his 'feelings'. Just like I didn't deserve to be rejected because of her kind nature. It was grossly unfair and it enraged me more than I dared to show her.

Not long before I shut down the bond, we we paid a visit by that fucking bitch Nan, who had the audacity to chide us about how we handled the situation with Russell. She also dared to reveal she'd been sent to carry out our true deaths for our part, but that she would fore-go the edict if we told her all there was to know about Sookie and her 'powers'.

For once Bill and I were on the same page and with a shared look; there was no way we'd reveal Sookie's true origin, even if we were bitter towards her. With no further ado, I decapitated her guards before sending Nan to her final death with the sharp end of a wooden letter opener.

Four piles of vampire remains stained Bill's expensive carpet and we were both splattered with blood. The mess needed to be cleaned up as soon as possible, which was a feat seeing as supes could recognise the stench of death even after bleach had done its work. As we were cleaning up we heard a commotion outside and through the door burst a vampire I hadn't seen for over 300 years.

"Brother, I see you need help clearing up a little problem?" The noble English accent of my younger sibling, Godric's lesser known second child, Nora made me smile for the first time since I regained my memories. She gave me one of my own trademark smirks as she sauntered towards us. I glanced at Bill, who was confused at hearing the word 'brother' to address me.

"Nora, my dear sister, long..._long_..._long_time, no see." I volleyed back the smirk, I owned it.

"You look as gorgeous as ever brother; blood splattered was always a good look for you." She shot back as she openly eye-fucked me.

I chuckled at her irony. We had always had a love/hate relationship, but the teasing was half the fun as it built a delicious tension that ending up with us having _fantastic _fucking sex. The memories of our past flooded into my mind and I welcomed their intrusion. I needed to erase the shameful weakness I felt at having my love rejected. If Sookie didn't want my love, I knew a vampire who did.

Feeling Bill's inquisitive gaze, I turned to him but before I could introduce Nora, he found his tongue. "Eric, you know this woman? She bears the Authority insignia."

"How observant of you Bill." I rolled my eyes and sighed at his obvious statement.

I'd had a cryptic message from Nora a few nights ago, saying she was going to pay me a visit. I was surprised to say the least; we'd been estranged for centuries after she'd been recruited by the the Authority. She purposefully distanced herself from Godric's and I in order to shield us from whatever fucked up politics her employers were involved in. I liked this decision only for the fact that I had no desire to be involved in being so beholden to without it being my own choice. Losing Nora to the Authority had been a necessary but bitter pill to swallow. It was also my guilty secret; not even Pam knew about her. My justification for not telling my child that I had a sibling was the same as Nora's motivation - to distance her from unnecessary scrutiny.

"Bill, this is Nora Gainsborough, my sister and Chancellor for the Authority." I tipped my head at her and then turned to her for an explanation of her presence.

"I don't suppose introductions are necessary as you must have good reason for being here, but for formality's sake... Nora, this is William Compton, King of Louisiana." I gave him an over the top bow, to which I received a girly giggle from my sister and a huff from Bill.

"Good Evening Chancellor, to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" Always the gent, Bill beamed his full smarmy grin at my sister. Hah, if he thought his southern charm would work on her, he was deluded. Not only was Nora's bullshit meter was better than mine…but he didn't have the right equipment to tempt her anyway.

Apart from many highly pleasurable years sharing herself with Godric's and me, she had preferred the company of women. I made note to keep her as far away from Pam as possible. Those two together would get on like a house on fire and would cause me to suffer the world's first vampire migraine. Two headstrong, manipulative females in close proximity was my idea of hell. It was bad enough having Sookie and Pam in the same room...and my thoughts were back to Sookie.

_Fucking Sookie!_She had the ability to turn me into a weak fucking puppy dog, but I wouldn't stand for it any fucking longer. My internal rant was interrupted by Nora's answer to Bill.

"I'm here to warn you that at midnight, Authority guards will be coming here to take you into custody for your deception regarding harbouring a fairy telepath. They will demand your cooperation in their mission to apprehend Russell Edgington who escaped from the concrete prison you placed him in. Whilst you've been enjoying your fairy frolics, he's on the loose and leaving a trail of bodies all over the southern states."

"Fuck!" Bill eloquently spat.

"_Fuck _indeed. Whose idea was it not to stake that insane bastard?" I raised my brows at Bill.

"What does it matter now? We have to be prepared for Russell's vengeance." Bills attempt at remaining calm was amusing; he was such a fucking coward. If a vampire could sweat, Bill would be dripping by now.

"I agree but don't forget the gay storm troopers. It's 10pm now, plenty of time to strategize. But first, sister dear, you and I have a little catching up to do..." I wiggled my brows at her, a clear signal that I intended to make up for lost time.

I saw Bill frown at me, but wisely keep his mouth shut. The disapproval was written all over his face. He might want to moon for decades over losing Sookie, but I wanted to purge her from my system the only way I knew how. _Sex_.

I grabbed Nora's hand and she smiled wickedly at me, our sibling bond thrumming with anticipation. We were out the door in a flash, there was no way I wanted to be caught with my pants down if the men in black turned up early, and so I headed in the direction of the woods for some privacy. The resurrected memory of Sookie and me making love in the woods flooded through my mind, it was the first time I'd made love ever and the memory smarted now that I was cast aside. I wanted to erase that memory and I knew no other way than to fuck her out of my system by welcoming back my little sister.

It was normal for vampire siblings to have sex with each other; it wasn't taboo like with humans. We shared a close bond and during younger years especially, sought to quench an insatiable need for sexual satisfaction alongside the desire to feed frequently. To an outsider sex with your vampire sister would be wrong, but to vampire it was an act of sibling affection and closeness, nothing more. Of course, we loved each other - the respect and loyalty Godric taught us to show each other was no different to how humans handle emotions. Except for vampires, emotions ran very deep and were closely tied to our nature; expressions of dominance and loyalty were shown physically through sex and biting.

In a blur of bodies, we reached the clearing by the stream and violently ripped the bloody robe from my body. In a flash Nora was naked; she clearly remembered my penchant for ripping clothes from my lovers. I flung my body down on the ground, pulling her on top of me and she impaled herself on my 'gracious plenty' with a delicious moan.

_Fuck_! I _had_to stop thinking about Sookie!

I pounded into her from underneath her body, fucking her hard and fast - our bodies slapping together furiously. The combined noise of our pleasure had driven away the local wildlife but for one creature that's heart beat nearby. It was a brave creature to linger in our presence.

I was so consumed with the need to create a new fucking memory, literally, that I nearly didn't hear the gasp of a humans breath after we violently orgasmed, professing our love and sorrow for the lost years.

_Shit_ - _Sookie!_ Sookie had seen us? _Fuck!_

I looked over to her, reluctant now to show any weakness in front of Nora, so I stared impassively. I only reacted when I noticed that Nora was taunting Sookie, so I squeezed her hips in warning.

Foolishly I wanted to run to her, but being caught inflagrante dilecto was probably the one thing that would break us completely. Even I realised without the feelings from our bond, that what Sookie had witnessed must be devastating for her. She loved me still, I knew that, but now as I tentatively let her feelings trickle through I sensed betrayal, hurt and pain with undercurrents of love and remorse.

Why did she come out to the woods? Was she on her way to see me, had she changed her mind? _Shit_! Could this look any worse?

As I was lost for words, Sookie turned and fled, back to her house I supposed. I called after her but I felt Nora's determination to keep me from Sookie and had to admit she was right when she told me to let her go. Chasing after Sookie buck naked, the juices of our combined arousal smeared all over my torso was not appropriate for a heart to heart. Besides, the timing was inconvenient what with the arrival of the Authority.

If Sookie really had come back to see me - I couldn't bear the thought of her choosing Bill, I would have to do some serious damage control that I just didn't have time for. Unfortunately, she would have to wait.

I shoved Nora away from me, standing now to put my torn clothing back on and she did the same. Apart from our words of endearment spoken in the moment, we acted like warring siblings. It was a routine that we slipped back into seamlessly even after all this time.

I let Sookie go, but could hear her sobs all the way to her house. It was hard to remain unaffected by her tears; they had always weakened my resolve. I dampened down the bond again as I needed to focus in our pending visitors. Nora walked off back to Bill's house as I stared in the direction of Sookie's house. Shaking myself out of my daze, I quickly caught up with my sister and we sped inside the house to prepare ourselves.

Whilst we dressed in clean clothes and freshened up, I felt an acute pain in the bond with Sookie. She was devastated for sure, but there was resignation and intense grief seeping through our connection. A few minutes passed and still she was suffering, so I looked towards through the window that faced the direction of her property. Towards the edge of the century, I saw her moonlit figure clutching herself as she moved towards her grandmother's grave.

I could hear her lament, her call for help to her fairy family and with a sickening realisation, knew what she was about to do. In a blur I was out the front door, but in my haste I had neglected to detect the Authority guards armed with silver nets and was promptly captured along with Bill.

The pain of silver cutting into my flesh barely registered as I struggled to look in Sookie's direction. A blinding light appeared and within a minute it was gone and so was my Sookie. She willingly went to Faery…a place I had no hope of following her. The pain I felt from the silver was nothing compared to the agonisingly empty feeling I now felt. It was so much more painful than the first time she'd disappeared.

Sookie was gone and so was our bond. I had never wished for the true death, but now I knew how Godric felt. The despair overtook me, incapacitating my body and I howled in grief for the loss of the one true love that was not to be.

I looked into the eyes of the imposing ancient vampire in front of me and asked him for the only remedy to my pain.

_Death._

* * *

**"What Becomes of the Broken Hearted"**

by Jimmy Ruffin (or Westlife if you're under 30yrs old!)

As I walk this land of broken dreams  
I have visions of many things  
But happiness is just an illusion  
Filled with sadness and confusion

What becomes of the broken hearted  
Who have love that's now departed  
I know I've got to find  
Some kind of peace of mind  
Maybe

Fruits of love  
Grow all around (all around)  
But for me they come a-tumbling down (a-tumbling down)  
Every day heart aches grow a little stronger  
(Just a little stonger)  
I can't stand this pain much longer  
I walk in shadows searching for light (searching for light)  
Cold and alone no comfort in sight  
(No comfort in sight)  
Hopin' and prayin' for someone to care (someone to care)  
Always movin' and going nowhere

What becomes of the broken hearted  
Who have love that's now departed  
I know I've got to find  
Some kind of peace of mind  
Help me please

I'm searching though I don't succeed  
(I don't succeed)  
Someone's love there's a growing need  
(Such a growing need)  
All is lost there's no place for beginning  
(No beginning)  
All that's left is an unhappy ending  
Unhappy ending

Now what becomes of the broken hearted  
Who have love that's now departed  
I know I've got to find  
Some kind of peace of mind  
I'll be searching everywhere  
Just to find someone to care  
I'l be looking every day  
I know I'm gonna find a way  
Nothing's gonna stop me now  
I'll find a way somehow

What becomes of the broken hearted  
Who have love that's now departed  
I know I've got to find  
Some kind of peace of mind...


	2. Chapter 2

**What Becomes of the Broken Hearted?**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**A/N:** Imagine Sookie in the realm where Claudine took her to Mab but in a _mega_AU from hereon in. As with the show, time differences between the realms mean that the longer she stays in Faerie, the further into the future we get in the real world.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Sookie**

The light was so bright that I had to squeeze my eyes shut. My body felt momentarily weightless but in a second my feet felt solid ground and reassuringly I could still feel Claudine's hand in mine.

My knees gave way as gravity returned and I dropped my cousin's hand and curled into a ball on the stone floor. The area of my chest where my heart was located, ached with hurt and held my arm between my breasts with my fist pushing into my sternum as if it was going to squash the pain away. _It didn't._My mind cruelly replayed the vision of Eric and his sister together...together in a way that I never could be with him.

Like Bill said when he betrayed her with Lorena; 'they fucked like only two vampires could'. Like Bill, she had been quickly replaced by a vampire who could satisfy like no human woman could. Not even being part fairy seemed good enough, even if I had been the one to break things off. The fact that Eric ran so quickly to have sex with a female vampire hurt deeply. Her two former lovers had made her feel inferior and used. The humiliation and hurt burned like a brand.

How long was I going to feel this agonising ache? It felt a thousand times worse than when I discovered Bill's true reason for being in Bon Temps, courtesy of Eric of course. Bill's deception was but a pinprick compared to the utter torture I felt now.

I felt Claudine's warm arms envelope me and pull me up from the stone floor and into her embrace. Her touch was wonderfully comforting; it had been such a long time since I'd been comforted by a female that cared about me and I really missed it.

"Sookie dearest. I feel your sorrow and heartbreak, let me ease it for you."

I felt weak; my limbs tiredly held me up as felt the soothing sensation of Claudine's magic permeate my body. My skin tingled and I felt the tension drain away and be replaced by a calm reassurance. She stepped back from me, holding my hands and observed me with the smile that could only come from a loving family member.

Glancing at my surroundings, I registered that we were in the courtyard where I'd had the confrontation with Mab and discovered granddaddy was still alive. It was empty this time but I still flinched in fear that the queen or one of her guards would appear out of nowhere - faeries were a whole lot more terrifying when they were in their true form. Sensing my fear, Claudine was quick to calm me.

"It's safe Sookie, you have nothing to fear. Mab and her followers were overcome after your...altercation. In this realm it has only been hours since you left, so the news is still fresh that she is no more."

"I...I thought you were on her side? I was expecting to be taken prisoner." The last time I was brought to this realm it was under the illusion that I was being taken to some sanctuary, not to some evil queen intent on enslaving or destroying hybrids.

"I'm sorry for my deception Sookie, but I was a spy in her court at the time and although she sent me for you, I had no intention of allowing her to harm you." She looked at me with regret in her eyes but it faded and brightness shone in her eyes as she continued.

"My allies and I ambushed her as soon as you left through the portal...she was killed after a bloody fight that left many dead, but now the realm is free of her tyranny."

I let out a huge breath I didn't realise I was holding and my body relaxed, knowing that Mab was gone and I was no longer in danger from her. At least I was going to be free and safe here, hopefully.

"Dear Cousin, I know you have much to tell me but let us take some comfort first. Come, the Prince wants to meet you." She smiled excitedly at me and I couldn't help but nervously smile in return. I really didn't feel in the mood to smile and the action felt odd in relation to the fact that I was breaking up inside.

"The Prince...of the faeries? _Where_?" I looked around the courtyard; the place was in ruins and no longer the tranquil oasis that it once was. The light fruit that hung swollen from the trees before was shrivelled and dark like dried prunes now, I remembered how close I'd been to consuming the fruit back then and I swallowed a lump in my throat. If I had eaten the fruit, I would never have seen Eric, Jason or Bill come to that...I would never have fallen for Eric and his rascal ways...I would never have had my heart broken for the second time either. A sting of rejection and hurt washed over me and I struggled to contain it.

"Look to the horizon, the castle in the distance?" She pointed to a white castle that was reminiscent of fairytale. My maudlin mood was forgotten instantly as I, in a very unladylike fashion, stood catching flies from my wide open mouth.

"_Holy sh_.." I giggled and clamped a hand over my mouth before I finished my cuss. It wouldn't do to be so uncouth in Claudine's presence. I had to remember my manners and looked to my cousin apologetically. This place was just surreal and was hard to fathom that I was in such a bizarre place.

"Sorry, it's just this place is like nothing I've ever seen..." I babbled as I looked down at my outfit. "I'm not really presentable." I was in my casual clothes, the knees of my jeans were dirty and I was pretty sure my eyes looked hideous from crying.

"Sookie hush, its fine. He'll love you whatever you're wearing. Come now, let's go."

I wasn't sure what she meant by this prince loving me as I was, he had to be pretty easy going royalty if he welcomed a dirty, heartbroken, vampire loving part fairy like me. From recent experience, those that cavorted with humans were as bad as those that did so with vampires. A double whammy for me then. She grabbed my hand and once again, the momentary weightless feeling hit me and then we were inside the most striking building I had ever seen.

It was so beautiful that I was struck dumb, for once. High arched cathedral ceilings spread above us and over marble pillars that shimmered in the bright sunlight that streamed through the pretty glass windows. In every direction there were endless looking corridors with numerous courtyards leading off them that contained beautiful gardens and fountains. We were stood in front of an ornately carved wooden door that was at least 12 feet tall and looked like it weighed too much to push open.

Claudine held out her hand the door soundlessly swung slowly open to reveal what looked like a library. The wall immediately to my right was floor to ceiling with books that stretched from our side of the room where we stood, to the windows on the other side. As swept my eyes around, my eyes stopped upon a grand chair near a fireplace where there sat a man I recognised.

The prince, it seemed, was a dead ringer for Jason and I frowned at him in confusion. Claudine broke the awkward moment by rushing to the man...fairy..._prince_.

"Grandfather, look who I found...or who found me more-like!" She turned excitedly to me, her hand in between his two.

"Sookie darling child, it brings me great happiness to know that you are here with us. Let me see you dear...come to me." The man who looked like Jason - _but wasn't,_ smiled warmly at me and a wonderful feeling of comfort and love radiating from him drew me over to him like I just couldn't stay away from him. Just looking at him made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, Claudine did too...I wondered if it was the whole faery connection thing.

I was confused at to how he resembled my brother and hoped somebody would shed some light on the matter sometime soon. I felt a little out of my depth here, my confidence was shattered after what had happened with Eric and I just didn't feel up to demanding just yet.

Attempting a curtsy, I smiled back. "Prince Niall, thank you for allowing me into your home, it's so beautiful."

He took my hands gently in his, they felt warm and silky soft, but it was the pleasurable tingle that caught my attention more...it relaxed me and I couldn't help but sigh with contentment. It was odd that I felt so welcomed and so comfortable with this stranger...the same as I did when I was with my own family.

"That's because we are your family Sookie...I am your great-grandfather." The sincerity of his words balanced out the shock that I felt at realising that he had, in fact just answered my thoughts.

"You are, _were_granddaddy Earl's father?" Nobody had ever talked about granddaddy's father; his name was never spoken...as if he had been forgotten.

"Yes child. Your grandfather, my son Earl, was half-fairy which makes you one eighth and part of the Brigant family. We are a royal line and therefore our magic is strong. It is unusual for a part fairy to have such powerful magic like you do."

I was surprised that I was taking this a little too much in my stride, but what with finding out from Bill what I was a while back, and the strange light that shot from my hands, there wasn't much left that would shock me. In the past few years I think I've seen everything there is to see that would shock or horrify. _Especially last night_. Nothing had shocked me more, not even a disintegrating vampire or how truly degraded society was...and that included vampire society.

"Wow...this is just...just incredible. It's so hard to believe that I still have family and that somebody can explain all this fairy stuff to me. There's so much I want to know about what I am and what I can do." I hoped that he and Claudine could fill in the blanks for me, but first I really needed to sleep - I felt wiped out.

As if sensing my exhaustion, the prince...my great grandfather, took my elbow and led me to the chair opposite where he was sitting.

"Rest dear child, you are tired and overwhelmed I can tell. Would you like to tell me what has been happening in your life after some refreshment and sleep?"

"Oh, I'd really appreciate that...I'm pretty exhausted." I replied politely with a big sigh and a blink of my eyelids for a moment longer than necessary. It took a second to force my eyes open I was so exhausted.

"You are most welcome Sookie. Claudine?" My cousin pulled me up by my hands and I smiled gratefully at her and my great grandfather. I felt a strong urge to hug him and knew that the hug was for me more than it was to show my thanks.

I stepped towards him and as if sensing my need, he drew me into a hug. It was the kind of hug that only parents and grandparents could give you; full of unconditional love and shared comfort. We stood there for a few minutes, me with my head on my great grandfathers chest, listening to the soothing sound of his heart beating, whilst he rhythmically stroked my hair the back of my head.

He pulled back gently and laid a soft kiss on my forehead. "Rest dear Sookie, we will take care of you now."

I blinked back the tears at his kind words, feeling his sincerity through our fairy connection. Nodding in gratitude, I turned to Claudine, who took my hand and led me out of the room and back into the maze of marble corridors. She held my hand as we walked for several minutes down a long corridor and up some steps.

"I thought you might like to walk a little cousin, see your surroundings rather than teleport?"

"Please, I'd love to see a little more of the castle before I get some rest." We stopped at a huge picture window that overlooked a stunning valley.

I smiled in awe as I admired the view for a few minutes; it was like something from a fantasy movie. Shimmering snow capped mountains towered over lush green forests, from which a twisty river emerged. It flowed through meadows of brightly coloured wild flowers that grew all the way to the castle wall and arced for a mile or so before pooling in a crystal lake in the distance. It was so magical and just what I needed as the antidote to all the darkness and misery.

Turning back to Claudine, we resumed our walk to where I'd be staying, which appeared to be at the top of the spiral stairs we were going up. There was no door at the top, but what looked like a mirror. Looking at my reflection, I was horrified at how shabby I looked and self-consciously smoothed my hair. I couldn't wait to strip off and crawl into bed.

Claudine took my hand and held it out towards the mirror, but when I actively reached out to touch it, my hand disappeared through it and I looked to her in wonder.

"It will yield only to you and members of our family, unless you invite in whomever chooses to enter your chamber." She dipped her head to indicate that I should enter, so bravely I moved my arm further and then shut my eyes as I stepped forward into the now shimmering mirror.

When I opened my eyes, I was standing in the most beautiful room I could ever hope to imagine. It was huge and brightly lit from the sun that streamed in through a huge glass window like the one I had just viewed from. The bed was huge and looked so invitingly comfortable that I walked to it in a sleepy daze, not even bothering to look around at the rest of the room. My cousin appeared mirror, like a mahogany haired Alice walking through the looking glass and came to sit next to me on the bed where I had perched myself to take my shoes off. She wrapped her arm around me and stroked my hair with the other as she caught my eyes.

"Cousin, sleep now and when you wake you can share your worries with me...if you wish it." Her voice sounded hypnotic, but soothing and I smiled contentedly.

This must be like some type of glamour. I felt like I was having an out of body experience where my mind was barely conscious of what I was doing. I slipped out of my clothes, not bothered at all that I was naked in front of her as it somehow felt very natural. She picked up my clothes and then covered me with the silky sheet and blanket as I lay down, burrowing my head into a wonderfully soft pillow.

I felt a soft kiss on my forehead and drifted off peacefully.

* * *

_The light from the moon cast an eerie glow into the woods as if the night was tinted blue. No creatures made a sound; the only noise was a tiny whispering of leaves as a gentle breeze flowed through the trees and the faint trickle of a stream nearby._

_I was stood in a clearing, lush grass and wildflowers were all around me and I looked down to see if I was standing on any of the beautiful blooms. Seeing my bare feet slightly covered in white fabric, I followed the gauzy material up my legs as I allowed my fingers to gently trace up my thighs and over my stomach. I was dressed like my cousin, in a faery gown of white gossamer silk with intricate beading over a low cut bodice. My hair was longer than usual and softly waved over my shoulders down to my waist. There was a small weight on my head and I reached up to feel some sort of delicate headpiece._

_When I brought my hand back down, I noticed a slight glow to my palms that was like a dimmer version of the light I remembered shooting from them before._

"_My lover..." I gasped and looked up. Standing across from me, only a few feet away was Eric, dressed in white linen pants and tunic, his stunning blue eyes boring into mine._

"_Eric! How are you here? Why..." His fingers reached up to silence my lips and I tilted my head to stroke my cheek on his palm._

"_Sshh my Sookie." He stepped closer to me, taking my face in his hands and pressed his soft lips to mine in the most delicate kiss._

_Somehow, the desire to question, to push him away for all the hurt and anguish he caused me dissipated and I slid my hands up his chest and twined them around his neck. Pulling him closer to me, I kissed his mouth hungrily as I raked my fingers through his hair causing his chest to rumble like a cat's purr. Our tongues danced as lips crushed and our bodies swayed in a synchronised embrace, our hips grinding into one another as the kiss became more passionate._

_Eric's hands were on my waist, gripping tightly and then they were moving slowly; his large palm dragged tortuously around to my stomach and inched up to my bodice where he caressed my breast. The other expertly wound the tendrils of my hair into one long section and twined it around his hand, as if to keep me from slipping away from him. My neck was exposed now that my hair was trapped in his hand as it rest and the back of my neck, holding my head tenderly. He released my lips and nipped my earlobe before trailing feather light kisses down the exposed column of my throat._

_My breathing was getting heavier, the heady lust that bloomed inside me at his attention to my neck and breasts was heavenly, but I wanted more. In a blink we were naked and I grazed my fingers across his neck to touch his face and then drew one firmly back again across his shoulder and bicep, revelling in his strength. His bicep tensed and I squeezed it, enjoying how he felt beneath me. I gripped his arm and let my other hand trail down his neck to his sculpted chest making sure to lightly graze his nipple._

_Our eyes were locked and we were smiling as we each worshipped each other's bodies. His gaze upon me filled me with such love and desire; I felt so adored and was desperate for him to make love to me._

_As I had that thought, Eric reached for my hands and pulled me down with him into the soft grass and so we were lying side by side. He rolled slightly over me and so one of his legs was in between mine and once again his hands were gripping my waist and my hair. His mouth found my nipple and teased it mercilessly with the tip of his tongue, causing me to moan breathlessly. He laved and sucked one until it was deep pink and so sensitive that I could feel my orgasm building already. Rolling me over onto my back, he paid the other nipple equal attention and I squirmed with unbridled lust about to burst from me._

_His hand left my waist as his cool fingers barely touched my skin as they moved over my stomach, leaving tingly trails behind them. My inside's clenched in anticipation of his fingers burying themselves inside me. I got what I needed and more as he grazed the sensitive nub as he slid two fingers inside me. I knew I was ready for more as his fingers slipped easily inside, grazing the sensitive spot that made me shudder and cry out._

_Still holding each others gaze made the need between us profound; like expressing a silent desire with just gentle touches and no words. I pulled his head down to kiss me again and I licked his lips to show him that I wanted him to open his mouth. Touching his fangs was almost as erotic as touching his gracious plenty, so I languidly stroked my tongue around each one, alternately sucking them too. This was too much for him as he growled and ground his hips into mine as he clutched me as close as he could with his fingers still caressing me inside._

_We knew each other's bodies like we knew our own and he could feel my climax building, so moved down my body and sucked on my breast again, grazing his fangs over my very sensitive nipple. I was at my peak as he bit down on the pink bud, my cry as I came was stifled as his thumb was in my mouth and I nipped the skin as I sucked on it._

_Swiftly his fingers slid out my body and my leg was bent up towards my body as he plunged his massive length inside me. My back arched, my eyes closed and I grabbed at the muscles on his arms, gripping them for dear life as he plunged over and over again. My first orgasm had hardly subsided and now it was building again as my lover pushed deeply inside me, his rhythm was not hurried, but not tortuously slow either. There was no loss of the sensation inside of me as he filled me completely and continuously; the almost constant stroking of my g-spot caused sparks to fly inside me and I was dangerously close to losing my mind from the intensity of his stare as I opened my eyes to meet his. His gaze upon me was so damn sexy, the mixture of fierce lust and love was overpowering and at the same time I burst open in the most tremendously powerful orgasm of my life, I felt Eric's seed fill me as he roared to the sky in ecstasy._

_He collapsed on top of me, simultaneously rolling us to our sides as he clutched me tightly in his arms, our bodies still joined together like two parts of a jigsaw. We held each other for a moment, our bodies glowing and sated._

"_I miss you my Eric."_

"_As I miss you my lover."_

"_I'll love you forever..." We both spoke at the same time and before my eyes, Eric disappeared and I lost consciousness._

* * *

I woke with a start and realised that I had soaked panties and a delicious ache between my legs, obviously having had one hell of a sex dream about Eric. Mortified, I covered my face with my hands, feeling the hot flush of embarrassment evident on my cheeks.

Sitting up, I glanced furtively around, worried that I had been observed. I couldn't believe that I'd just got myself off in my sleep in my fairy family's home! Eric's blood must still be affecting my dreams and as much as the dream had been so real and intense, I wondered how long our connection would last. A part of me wanted to be rid of it; be rid of the hold that he had on me. I felt a little pathetic to dream about him when he'd moved on so quickly, his fantasies had probably come to life now that he was with a vampire and wouldn't need to think about me at all. I could probably cling to the connection and welcome the dreams for a while to soothe my aching heart, but I knew that in the long run, pining for him was fruitless. I was here now and he was however far away in another space of time.

I hugged my knees and let the tears fall. I really was feeling very sorry for myself now that it was all sinking in. I felt foolish. Foolish for doubting the depth of our connection, for having too much faith in Bill and for thinking that vampires could really care had given me a whole world of hurt and not just in an emotional way.

Ever since Bill came into my life, the love that I thought I found with him always came at a price - that price being my blood, my innocence, my telepathy or my pain. That being said, the pleasure and happiness that I had with Eric for just that small amount of time was momentous compared to the small semblance of joy that I had found with Bill. That was now so tainted that it made me feel nauseous.

Reluctantly I dragged my sorry carcass out of bed and sat on the edge wondering what to do with myself. I knew that I could wallow there endlessly should I choose to, but an insistent nag in my brain told me I should put on a brave face and get on with my life. I suspected that it was the voice of gran who was never one for wallowing in self-pity or 'crying over spilt milk', as she once said. Gran never let anything get her down and I felt ashamed for even contemplating sulking in bed. Granted, if gran would've been alive, she would have comforted me and filled me with her warm brand of love, telling me how those that hurt me didn't deserve to know how truly special I was. It had almost been gran's mantra from when I was a child; she'd had to comfort me often enough due to my telepathy and would have no doubt repeated her words should she have been here today.

The marble floor was cool beneath my feet as I pulled myself up to stand and headed towards the bathroom. The bathroom was as opulent as I expected for a royal palace and I couldn't help but smile that I was not blown away by the luxury before me. It wasn't that I was used to it already, but strangely enough felt comfortable and accepting of it.

I took a blissfully long shower which left me feeling revived and ready to face the day, but before I did that I needed clothes. I wanted to leave behind my old life and start afresh and that meant not getting back into my 'human' clothes. Shaking my head at the fact that I was now so readily accepting that I was not all human, I made my way over to a huge armoire, hoping that there would be something for me to wear in my size.

Upon opening the doors, I was met with a kaleidoscope of pretty floaty dresses that looked just like the ones I'd seen fairy females wearing. They were so 'me' that I had a hard time deciding which one to pick; it was like playing 'dress-up' as a child and raiding my mother's closet.

Finally I chose a beautiful pale blue silk shift that hung to my feet and a pair of satin ballet pumps that fit perfectly. I supposed it was magic that made all the items fit me and marvelled in how easy it felt to be here. It was as if the room, the bed and the clothes were made for me.

"That's because they were cousin." A soft voice called out from the magic doorway. I jumped in surprise at her sudden appearance and then realised that Claudine had answered me telepathically. I didn't question her as it seemed likely that it was a fairy trait.

"Good morning Claudine, you made jump!" I smiled to let her know I wasn't upset with her and she walked over to embrace me.

"Good morning to you Sookie, how did you sleep?" She held my hands in hers as she broke away from me and I found I really felt quite serene when around my family. I didn't think I'd ever felt that way, maybe only coming close after making love with Eric...

For a moment, the words caught in my throat at thinking his name, but I quickly brushed them away. "Wonderfully, thank you." I blushed, remembering the erotic dream I had and Claudine smiled conspiratorially at me.

It was a nice feeling rather than embarrassing; knowing that my cousin most probably saw a snippet of the dream in my mind, but I felt that I didn't mind at all. It felt like I was sharing something secretive and naughty with a girlfriend. I'd missed being able to do that; even with Tara it hadn't been great to share with her as she was so quick to judge and voice her opinion. My mind wandered to whether any of my 'friends' would miss me...had Jason found my note? I really hoped he would understand why I had needed to come here and got some kind of peace from knowing that I was here by choice and not taken or been killed.

"He'll be fine Sookie...he will live a long happy life with his own family. He accepted your choice and was happy for you. I have seen it." She brushed the hair away from my face and stroked the side of my head.

"How do you know this?" Was this another fairy talent, seeing the future?

"Yes cousin, I have the power of precognition. I had a vision of Jason's future and it is a good one. I realise you miss him Sookie, but you need not worry for him."

"How did you not see all the awful stuff that's happened to me...not help me?" I asked, trying not to sound bitter and not at all surprised at the confirmation of her _pre...cog_ whatever - seeing the future.

"I'm sorry for all you have suffered cousin. Unfortunately for you, I was unable to assist in times when you needed me most. The threat of vampires was too severe as I am unable to mask my scent. I hope that you can forgive me?" She gazed at me pleadingly and being the person I am knew that I couldn't hold it against her.

"There's nothing to forgive Claudine. I know first hand how vicious vampires are and if my scent is anything to go by, I can understand how they'd react to you." It would have been easy to put the blame on her, but it would have been wrong. The situations in which I had gotten into trouble or been hurt were my own doing...or that of vampires and not her fault.

"Thank you. It means a lot to me to know that you do not bear me a grudge; I hope we will be close friends..."

"I do too." It was my turn to embrace her now as feelings of gratitude overwhelmed me at how wonderful it felt to have somebody close to me that I could share my thoughts and concerns with.

"So would you like to join the rest of your family for breakfast?" I nodded enthusiastically and she pulled me towards the 'mirror', knowing full well without my even acknowledging it, that I was as hungry as a horse from the grumbling of my empty stomach.

I was both excited and apprehensive about to meeting the rest of my fairy family and hoped that they were as pleased as Claudine at my being here.

As much as my heart still ached for the loss of the love of my life, I knew I had to try and get over it. It was going to be a long hard road, as having a blood bond made it impossible for me not to think about Eric. I couldn't feel anything like I had before through our connection and put that down to the fact that I was in a different realm. I still found it hard to get my head around the idea of that, but the fact remained...I was here to stay and had to embrace my future without him.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this foray into the alternate plans I have for our lovers.**


	3. Chapter 3

**What Becomes of the Broken Hearted?**

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: I'm overwhelmed with the responses to the last chapter and thank everyone who's reviewed from the bottom of my heart. I've taken a really long time to decide how I want this story to go. I have to admit that I'm a sucker for stories where E&S make babies...how can I not? Eric (and my real life crush ASkars) is just prime daddy material IMO. I really wanted to incorporate a child into this story but wasn't sure, so I'm not going to bring it in **_**unless **_**I receive a truckload of comments that you guys want a magic baby. There's been a hint that Sookie is a fertile fairy in the current series of TB and I'm a believer that her magic can do wonders for Eric's swimmers. If you want it, it'll be in the ch4. **

**Note: In TB the 18 months Sookie was away from Bon Temps was 15-20min in Faery. For arguments sake, I'm going to make 1 day in Faery be 24 days human time, to suit. **

* * *

**Eric POV**

A week had passed since Sookie had left and for that week I had endured the excruciating pain of silver torture at the hands of the Authority. I was grateful for it as it gave me something else to focus on than the anguish I felt at the possibility of never seeing the woman who held my heart in her hands ever again.

My loyalty to the Authority was tested to its absolute limit, alongside that of my sister Nora who turned out to be part of the bat-shit crazy, brainwashed cult 'The Sanguinistas'. Her torn loyalty between her blood-kin and that of her 'goddess' Lilith proved that you couldn't even trust your family not to betray you. Like Sookie would say; if Godric had a grave, he'd be rolling in it.

Little did I know that Nora, upon the orders of her superiors, was leading Bill and me into a trap and so we could lure out Russell Edgington. The sane ones amongst them wanted him dead, which was fucking fine by me; the insane ones (including Nora at the time) wanted to worship him and let him lead them on their quest to dominate humans as they believe they were created for.

If anything good came out of the fucking crazy shit that went down in the Authority that week, it was the fact that my faculties were depleted enough to numb the pain and memories of Sookie to a tolerant level. I'd been a machine…a robot after watching her disappear in a flash of light. The realisation that she'd run from me again, but this time to probably never return, made me shut down my very distracting emotional side that kept me from focusing on the insane asylum that was The Authority.

So here I was, standing at the head of the meeting table with the new and current members of the Authority, accepting the vote that made me the big boss, _sorry_– 'The Guardian'. It was a role that I wasn't particularly happy to accept, but there really wasn't any choice. I was the country's oldest remaining vampire and as such, I was the most powerful and therefore the obvious choice to lead all others.

Looking around the table, I took inventory of the little group of misfits before me. Bill Compton, as usual, had managed to scrape through the fracas by the tip of his fangs. He wasn't particularly trustworthy as his past behaviour confirmed that he was as slimy as a snake, but I believed in the saying about keeping your enemies close to you. He had some redeeming qualities; he had some novel ideas like the database and he was one lucky bastard.

His lack of loyalty to Sookie in order to save his own skin had been despicable, but as usual, he claimed that he was only manipulating the situation to get 'them' out alive. His ability to turn chameleon and switch allegiances whenever he felt the need was cowardly, but clever. He was not a vampire that could throw his weight about; he was, in vampire terms, a youngster. Inexperienced and lacking in strength, he made up for that by being an excellent manipulator and that was the only reason I kept him around. He was here to implement his database to its fullest capacity and to aid with the monumental PR plan we'd need to clean up the king camp, Russell and that dickhead Newlin's shit. The need for bullshit was paramount and it didn't take a genius to figure out that Compton was full of it, so was highly qualified for the job.

Then there was Pam. She was there because she felt guilty and offered her service to me. Her loyalty to me as her Maker was permanent, but her attitude towards my 'relationship' with Sookie had been the last straw. She had proved that she was really as heartless as everyone thought she was; her views about my weakness for Sookie had been a step too far and I had released her once I knew that Sookie had left this realm. She'd made a child from Sookie's childhood friend Tara, after finding her shot and bleeding to death at Sookie's house after they'd both gone to confront Sookie about her relationship with me. Knowing that Tara hated vampires, especially her, Pam chose that moment to gain some control and superiority in her 'life' and turn the girl. To say I was unimpressed was an understatement.

The thing about Pam was she hated to be a disappointment. Her superiority complex dictated that failure was not an option, so after I released her she said that she'd felt like an abandoned baby. A child that was not wanted, somehow regarded as hard work or unlovable. She'd realised that her behaviour had been pushing the boundaries of my tolerance to a point that she'd never crossed before and she didn't know what that meant until I cut my tie with her.

To make amends, she wouldn't need to do anything other than accept the position that I was about to offer her. It was one that I never wanted for myself, but to Pam it would be a natural progression. I intended to make her Queen of Louisiana.

"I accept the honour of the position of The Guardian. All of you know that I'm not one for pretty speeches or pomp and circumstance, so I'm going to cut that sort of shit out and get straight to the point."

Everyone sat up a little taller, the smiles on their faces acknowledging the new style of leadership as a relief to the fusty, 'praise be to Lilith' bullshit that Roman was so fond of. If anyone started spouting religious shit and talking like they were in the company of the queen of England then I was going to show them how a Viking ruled. There was no need for the grandiose behaviour that was par for the course before. All before me knew what I was capable of and what I would stand for. They knew that I was a warrior and a King when human and a warrior and keeper of the law as a vampire. I was powerful and shrewd and any that crossed me or betrayed me would suffer my wrath.

"Pamela, I offer you the position of Queen of Louisiana. Do you accept?" I raised my brows to my child, not expecting the hesitation that I saw in her eyes as she glanced at Bill to gauge his reaction. _She was worried about Bill's opinion?_Oh how times have changed!

"If I may ask Master, what about the current monarchy?"

"The current monarch has stepped down with my approval. Bill will be remaining here to oversee other matters. Now...your answer Pamela?" I looked upon my child; the fact that she had been tactful enough to consider the former monarch made me welcome my decision to make her queen. Even though she could be an immature bitch; she had blue blood running through her veins and was well suited to be an excellent monarch.

"I accept." She gave me a warm smile, which I returned.

"Very good. Set a date for your official coronation and take up business in your state as soon as possible. I would offer some assistance, but I know better than to interfere with you when you're organising a party." I gave her a meaningful look that reflected how much I knew she was going to enjoy this after the mundane role of jointly running Fangtasia.

I turned to the next new member. Nora.

As soon as I realised that I was truly up shit creek in a leaky canoe without a paddle, I overpowered my sister during a vision of Godric and locked her in one of the prisoner cells inside a silver lined coffin to subdue her. I knew that as soon as the wacky blood she'd been persuaded to drink, wore off, she'd be back to normal and questioning what the hell she'd been thinking. The thing about Godric's visions were that he was like a vampire Yoda; he always had wise words to say even if the delivery was like a riddle. The riddle, if thought about hard enough, brought clarity to the most fucked up situation. Nora's Lilith trip subsided and Godric's words sunk in, causing her to wince in distaste and shame. I knew from that look that she would once again be loyal to me and would be a valued chancellor and enforcer.

As diminutive as she was, she could be a harder and more callous bitch than even Pam was when it was required and that was why she would be the ideal candidate for the Magister position. "Nora, I offer you the role as Magister, do you accept?"

She smiled at me brilliantly and replied instantly. "Without hesitation brother, finally a role I can get my teeth into."

The others round the table chuckled along with her at her enthusiasm for dishing out punishments. If Pam hadn't been so perfect for the role of queen, she would have been my next choice as both she and Nora were just as excited by the prospect of tormenting others without reprisal.

The last person at the table was had proved herself to be a worthy vampire in the face of adversity. During our 'stay' with the former Authority, I had been impressed by the logical and humorous personality of Molly. Even though she'd been the one to truss us up in the ridiculous dog harness iStakes and find room to joke about it. Although she did so under orders, when the shit hit the fan she showed the Sanguinistas that she might have an insane sense of humour, but she was immune to their craziness. Her impending death was what sparked the warrior in me to defend her. She had good morals for a vampire, ones that I didn't always adhere to, but morals none the less. Her loyalty before Roman was staked by Russell was admirable and defying the Sanguinistas bravely to their faces was truly impressive.

"Molly. You know this place; I want you to manage the day to day stuff...like an Operations Director. You know from the short amount of time we've known each other how I like things done...don't fuck it up." She rolled her eyes at my words and dipped her head in deference.

"I wouldn't dream of it Guardian. I accept." I nodded in acknowledgement of her acceptance.

As the head of the Authority, I would oversee all Authority business and make the ultimate decisions, with council from Bill, Pam, Nora and Molly. It was a small group that made up our vampire government, but I wouldn't have a whole host of flunkies like Roman did. Having more members meant there was too much room for argument and division, as their last government proved.

I had never wanted to be a vampire monarch. Hell! I didn't truly embrace my royal status as a human prince, but now I had the opportunity to rule without the complications of takeovers and political nonsense. I made the rules now and nobody dictate how I should rule my area or state; the only power above me was The Council and they rarely got involved in the affairs of a country unless it was something that profound or that would have a domino affect across the continents.

"Very well, I'm going to make a few calls and I'd like all of you to draw up a report on were we stand currently and what changes you advise. Molly, assemble the staff in the conference hall, we need to make sure that everyone is on board with the new regime immediately. Then you and I need to work out how were going to fit in here."

Molly pulled out her Smartphone and tapped away quickly. "Yes Guardian."

Turning back to the others, I bid them follow me inconspicuously to the conference room before going about their new jobs. I would need them for what I had in store for our restless staff. Whilst they scribbled or tapped away their notes, I made a call to my lawyer Desmond Catialides to meet with me here tomorrow and to Thalia, whom I wanted to take over the running of Fangtasia. Pam was well over the place and was glad to be rid of it finally, so the only trustworthy vampire I felt comfortable entrusting my club with was Thalia. She was nearly as old as I, but had no ambitions to be anything higher than a Sheriff; therefore I advised Pam that she was the logical choice to replace me.

My new Director of Operations waited for me to finish my calls and announced that the staff were ready and waiting for us to address them. As we walked the halls in silence, our footsteps echoed off the marble corridors that gave the Authority headquarters it's stark, governmental atmosphere. I fully intended to raid the vaults that I knew were here and display all the treasure of history around the vast building. They deserved to be displayed and admired, not hidden and coveted.

"After we're done here, I'd like to go to the vault before we go over the plans for this place. See to it that a plan is downloaded onto my iPad and I can decide what changes need to be made." Molly flipped between short replies and lengthy explanations, but she always seemed to do a stellar job and found that she didn't irritate me to be like this.

"Yes Guardian, I can do that right now." Tapping away again on her device, she sent the layout of the building and inventory of each room, along with staff details to my iPad which she had given me earlier. I hadn't admitted to her yet that I hadn't a clue how to work it, but no doubt she'd be quick to show me as it was obviously an area she excelled in.

"Molly, you don't have to be so formal with me. When we are not in company you may call me Eric." I turned my head to see her reaction and was pleased by what I saw.

"Oh thank fuck for that, I was going crazy having to be so uptight. I wasn't really sure how to act around you and the others after all the shit that's happened." She was back to gesticulating wildly and talking a mile a minute. Her flippant attitude to what had occurred over the last few days amused me.

"There's the Molly I like to see. You must realise that if I saw potential in you that was wasted on the lunatics you used to work for."

"Thanks boss…I mean Eric…er thanks. It was crazier here than I could handle and went even more bedlamite since you were brought in. I'm not only grateful that you took over, I'm honoured." She gave me a tight-lipped bashful smile. I liked this woman - not in a romantic or even sexual sense. She was to the point and knew where the grass was greenest.

"Why Molly, flattery will get you everywhere..." I winked at her.

"Okay. No more flattery, we have to get through this next door first!" We chuckled light-heartedly as Molly used her palm to open the conference room door into a cacophony of voices. The others hung back and would enter when the vampire staff had their attention on me.

The chatter echoed around the dark polished granite walls and floor, like it was contained in the room with no place to dissipate. Recessed lights highlighted the diamond like crystallines embedded in the stone, which I was sure would glow like the night sky once the lights were off. There was a domed gold leaf ceiling reminiscent of a mosque or temple. To complete the over the top decor, a gilt lectern upon a stage at the head of the room. There were a number of futuristic looking black perspex chairs close to the stage which would be utilised soon enough.

Eventually, the noise of gossiping staff halted as my entrance was observed and I blurred up to the elaborate podium with Molly at my side. I felt like a headmaster addressing his pupils as I stood a good six feet above fifty vampires whose tasks ranged from maintenance to 'refreshments' and admin to security.

Without delay, I addressed the the bunch of nervous and excited vampires before me. "I am Eric Northman, former Sheriff of Area 5 in Louisiana and now the new Guardian. A new group of chancellors have been appointed in the wake of the catastrophe that unfolded here yesterday.

"This new Authority will not preach the ramblings of Lilith. The time has come to embrace the current day and not dwell upon the rules of the past. Change is needed in order to secure the position of the vampire race amongst both the human and supernatural races. We may be far superior in some ways to humans, but they are not to be underestimated. In order to integrate fully into society, changes to our laws and our approach to mainstreaming must be implemented.

"The new Authority will not tolerate vampire who do not wish to embrace the future and improve our standing amongst the general population. Those of you who do not embrace this philosophy, those who choose to follow Lilith's path to madness or those that do not swear fealty to me and my fellow Chancellors may sit."

There was a murmur through the room and hesitantly a number of either brave, deceitful or stupid vampires sat down. These vampires would not make it out of the room unless it was in a bucket. Luckily, the number of seated vampire were few and the rest turned back to me with hope in their eyes after glancing around them to see which of their colleagues had moved over to the dark side.

"The rest of you will be interviewed by the new Magister Nora Gainsborough to confirm your loyalty." I made the point of resting my hands atop of my sword which I had brought with me from the Chancellors' chamber. It made the point to those that were on the fence or deceiving me, that I would not take it easy on them until I could prove their fealty to me.

Surprisingly, none changed their mind and whilst the forty five 'loyal' staff made their way to the anti-chamber where Nora was leading them with Molly, the half dozen remaining vampires started to look even more nervous...and rightly so.

Pam, Nora and Bill had remained at the exits of the conference room whilst I gave my speech earlier, ready for the next stage of the purge. When Nora closed the door of the makeshift interrogation suite, the three of us pounced on our prey, decapitating those that failed to pledge themselves to the new Authority.

It was over in seconds...they didn't stand a chance.

* * *

I'd been sat at my desk in the luxury apartment that came with my new job for the last three hours. This is a stupid fucking idea. It's been several hundred years since I've written such personal thoughts down on paper...well, typed onto a touch screen these days.

Staring at the title of the new document I'd created, I wondered how the hell to start.

I wasn't even sure I could do this baring my soul stuff. Strangely enough it was Pam's idea, or more like one of her many 'Dear Abby' pearls of wisdom. Apparently, keeping a journal to write down how you feel when you suffer a loss, or are experiencing a life-changing episode, is cathartic...like sharing your doubts, fears and suffering but for your eyes only.

I remember Godric documenting our travels over the years, but I had only shared his passion for a short while when we returned to my former homeland a few hundred years after my turning. In fact, thinking back to that time, over a period of about one hundred and eight years, I documented the change in landscape, culture and language before anonymously donating my many parchments to the church in what would now be Stockholm.

Maybe I can do this baring your soul shit after all.

Hitting the return key after the title, I took a leaf out of Sookie's book and just let it pour out. She'd always been so vocal about her feelings and as this was for her too, I would be honest and forthcoming.

I decided to start the journal on the seventh day of Sookie's absence. I'd been too preoccupied to think about her too much before.

Journal of Eric Northman- Day 7

_I miss Sookie. I miss her light, her fire, her warmth and her even her wrath. I miss her touch, her kisses, her heavenly body, her compassion and her ability to make me putty in her hands. _

_I feel empty inside. I feel ashamed that I didn't try harder to keep her with me. I feel hurt that she didn't want to let me explain myself. I feel...I feel fucking furious that she ran away AGAIN. _

_I don't want to feel like this. I don't like to feel without Sookie here. My feelings are only for her and will only ever be hers. They're redundant now._

_I wonder if she thinks of me at all and if her thoughts are full of hate and hurt? I can't feel her through our bond but I know she's there, probably angry at me…upset too._

_I wish I could see her one last time… _

* * *

Looking up at the chiming antique clock as it struck five am; I sunk back into the grand leather directors' chair and sighed wistfully as I shut down my electronic journal.

Now that I'd done the first entry, I'd try to do it every day - even if it was inconsequential and mundane. I didn't feel up to chatting with any of my fellow Authority 'buds', I even wanted to keep my confused feelings from my child even though she was far too perceptive for her own good. Nora and I had lost that deep connection, that comfortable closeness that you have with a sibling or long time best friend. I was wary of sharing everything with her now, even though deep down I knew it was unwarranted. I trusted her, but that didn't mean I was happy for her to see me all sentimental over lost love.

If Sookie was here, we'd be tangled together after making love, sharing details of our days and nights...confiding in each other, needing each other. Without her to do this with, I decided that I'd write my journal for her - telling her what events had occurred and how I felt about them and what her opinion would be. If it was the only way to share my existence with her that it would have to do. I paid the price for this loneliness.

It'd be sunrise soon and although there was no need to worry about the sun in my windowless apartment, I felt like I could sleep like the dead...literally. This past week had been harder on my body and mind than the many battles and confrontations I'd endured; even Godric's death. It was the first time I'd ever welcomed my daytime rest.

At human speed I shed my clothes and took a long hot shower before lying down on the black silk sheets. I hoped that I might be able to dream about Sookie, to somehow cling on to her in my subconscious mind if I couldn't have her any other way.

I closed my eyes and ran the remembered images of the time spent in her home whilst she cared for me, hoping to ignite and fuel a dream that would take me through to the sunset. That way I wouldn't have to rest alone. For all the people that surrounded me now; Pam, Nora, Molly - even Bill, didn't matter.

Without Sookie, I might as well be the last person on Earth.

* * *

**Join me in giving Eric a big hug and let me know what you thought of Eric's POV. The next chapter will be more Sookie in Faery. Remember to let me know if you want any teacup vamp/human/fairy hybrid's to feature in this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**What Becomes of the Broken Hearted?**

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Because you asked so very nicely, here's another chapter I whipped up in no time...don't know how I did it...it must be magic.**

**WOW! You gals sure have a difference in opinion when it comes to Eric and whether to feel sorry for him after his 'fling' with Nora. Over the time Sookie is away, he's going to pour his heart out to his journal and realise how destructive his behaviour was. Also, Nora is going to push her luck with Eric - but I'm not saying anymore. What you gals were unanimous about was the baby making part. The 'yes' far outweighed the 'No's. I'm not going to make the pregnancy and baby part all fluffy; there will be a little angst as it's a shock revelation. **

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts, every one makes me smile. I wish I could reply to all of them and update sooner too, but I've got a lot on my plate and do what I can. Believe me when I say that housework gets neglected over updating my 2 stories, but I can't ignore the kids!**

**Right, let's get them hormones racing!**

* * *

**Sookie POV**

For six weeks, I'd tried my hardest to not think about Eric. My fairy family helped immensely by keeping me occupied every minute of the day. I really was living the life of a fairytale princess - without the handsome prince part though.

The day after my arrival, I had met with all my new found relatives and was introduced to Niall's court with all the grandeur of a royal wedding. My cousins Claudine and Claudette prepared me for what to expect at the presentation whilst they fussed and primped over me like I was some make-over show victim.

That's not to say I didn't enjoy their attentions. I welcomed their warm affectionate comfort; a comfort that only a female relative could bestow and although I hadn't known them for long, I felt cherished. They pampered me like I imagined Cleopatra would have been; from a long luxurious milk and honey bath, to elaborately styling my hair and  
making my skin glow like I'd never seen before.

I surprised myself by not baulking at the gift of a closet full of beautiful gowns, dainty slippers and delicate jewellery that reminded me of one of grans pieces I'd found in her jewellery box after she died. Thinking about it now, it was most probably fairy jewellery as it looked very similar to the intricate pieces that now graced the treasure box on  
my dressing table.

As there seemed to be no concept of money here, I couldn't bring myself to argue over the cost of any of the gifts bestowed to me. My family reassured me that wealth was not an issue here as almost anything could be conjured by magic. Status and magical skill were currency here and apart from being a royal; hoping to marry into the royal family was paramount. My cousins had amused me with tales of amorous fairies hoping to court them, like the hopefuls from fairy tales who turned up to the ball hoping to dance with eligible prince or princesses. They teased me that the same would happen to me as I was the talk of the realm and I assured them that I was in no way looking to get romantically involved with anyone. In fact, I was sure that I was never going to have sex again and that I'd be happy to let my hoo-ha seal shut. Of course, they howled with laughter at this saying that I might not be able to resist as some fairies could charm the panties off a nun. It sounded just like someone I used to know...

It made me feel warm inside that we could have such a light and easy relationship. This is what I needed after years of trouble and strife that plagued my human life as soon as I got involved with vampires. It felt good to joke about silly things and not have the pressures of everyday life. I'd always been one for hard work and strove to be truly deserving of whatever pleasures life provided; I wasn't one for handouts or shirking but at this point in my life, I felt like I needed a rest from that attitude.

Having a large family around me to comfort me, protect me and love me was a breath of fresh air and I could easily forego romance for the satisfaction they gave me. That wasn't to say that I didn't love Eric anymore, by any means. He was inside me, in my mind and in my blood and that would never go away, but I would endeavour to archive him in the deep recess of my soul until I was ready to confront him.

I knew that it might be a long time before I was ready to think about how we'd gone about our relationship. As much as I just wanted to run away and not think about it for a good while; the mature attitude would be to try and understand where we went wrong and put my demons to rest. Even though Eric had shown undeniable lack of sensitivity and respect for me at the time of our 'break up', I wasn't blameless in this situation. I was over-emotional, immature and headstrong most of the time and I'm sure I made both Eric and Bill furious with my attitude most of the time. That wasn't to say that it made what he did right, but knowing Eric like I did, I could understand his reaction. He had always told me he hated having feelings as they made him feel weak. My insecurity about our  
relationship and my lingering feelings for Bill had done a number on his male pride. I was sure that his 'fling' with this Nora woman, was a rebound reaction that he probably needed to reassert his control and re-establish his ice-cold facade.

Even though I tried hard not to think about him during the day, at night I ran scenarios through my head of what could have been and how I could have done things differently. It was how I reached the conclusion about why he acted the way he did. Sure, he hurt me deeply, but I hurt him too. Granted, I didn't run off and screw the first willing person I could but I could understand it. I remembered with a twinge of guilt, the near miss I had with Alcide when things went awry with Bill and I. If I'd had sex with him it would have been because I needed that connection with someone who wanted me for just that. No emotional complications, just the desire to feel wanted. Now that I had experienced a sex-life, I realised that sex was power; power to boost your self-esteem or power over one another.

With Eric blood, sex and power had always gone hand in hand - it had been all he had known for over a thousand years. Part of me _hated _to be on the brink of forgiving him for his actions, but the part of me that had seen it all where vampires were concerned could see how he got there.

* * *

I hadn't realised that I'd been lost in thought for the whole time I'd been sat by the stream that ran through the woods close to the castle. Over the last several weeks, I'd ventured further a field from the walls of the castle, exploring the surrounding woods that reminded me so much of the ones near my former home. My cousins had been happy to let me have my own time, once they realised that I was settling in well and adapting to this magical life like I'd never known anything else.

They had shown me how to harness my 'spark'; the magical essence inside me that made that strange light shoot from my hands. It wasn't the only magic I was capable of though, as they taught me how to teleport from place to place, which I found _really cool_. I hadn't quite grasped the telekinesis or the conjuring yet, but it was early days yet. The longer I spent in faery, the stronger my magic would become. Having vampire blood in my system restricted the development of my skills apparently and although time would eventually deplete the amount of Eric's blood in my veins; it would never truly be gone due to the magical bond we created when we shared blood mutually. That little magic part of Eric's being would always be inside me.

Niall explained a great deal to me about what happened with gran and my parents. Finding out that they'd been killed by enemy fae was really distressing, but I was relieved to know the truth about their deaths. I had always felt that the story of the car crash seemed unrealistic but had never thought to question gran about it. He elaborated about Mab's twisted plot to capture all hybrids and how there were still factions that would not accept diluted blood in the population. Those that held that view were banished from the castle and surrounding areas when she came to live there, for fear that they would attempt to take her life or subject her to their scorn.

I'd asked him why Jason hadn't the same magic as me and he somewhat forlornly answered that male fertility was dwindling within the fae population and that was directly linked to 'the spark'. The magical essence in all fairies was declining in males, so those that mated with humans barely had any chance of having a child that possessed any magical skills beyond that of attraction and enhanced libido. I'd snorted at that; having Jason's uncanny knack of attracting females without effort and mating without discretion explained a lot. Apparently, the low conception rate meant that fertile females were cherished as they were paramount to the continuance of the fae. He tactfully told me that should I wish to mate with a full-bloodied fairy here, the chances of conceiving a child were stronger and that should I bear males, I would be doing him a great honour. I couldn't even get my head round that statement, so chose to ignore it for the time being.

I wondered how Jason was doing, whether he had found my note and if he'd been accepting of my reason to go. I hoped so and I hoped that he'd found some semblance of peace in his life after all the shit he got dragged into because of me.

Niall enlighten me on the differences in time-lines to me, as I couldn't help but wonder what had changed back in Louisiana over the time I'd been gone. He explained that although academics here in faery had studied how time was affected between realms, the figures had shown that it fluctuated somewhat. If he had to give me a figure, then one cycle of the sun and moon or a full day in faery, was equivalent to 24 human days. So as I worked it out now, 6 weeks here meant I'd been away for about 2 years and 9 months in human time.

There was no point dwelling on how much time passed 'on the other side' as I called it. They all had their own lives to lead and had gotten on without me just fine probably. At least the vampires in my life wouldn't have to fight over me or strive to protect me. The people I loved and cared about wouldn't be in danger because of what I was.

I lie back on the grass and shut my eyes, allowing the warmth of the sun to heat my skin. The sun here was like some sort of energy booster that gave me such a sense of well being, that I couldn't bring myself to feel sad about the people who were no longer in my life.

A shadow passed over my face and I frowned at the coolness the shadow left on my face. I opened my eyes, hoping that the cloud that had suddenly appeared to block the sun would pass over quickly in the breeze. I nearly jumped out of my skin as I looked into the emerald eyes of a stranger instead of the sky.

"Pardon me Princess, I apologise for startling you." That cat had definitely got my tongue as I failed to reply to the truly stunning man crouched over me.

Pulling myself up to a sitting position, I smiled shyly at the man who hadn't yet introduced himself. For some reason I wasn't upset that he'd disturbed me or perturbed that a stranger was sat so close to me. He really was very striking, with jet black hair and the most hypnotic dazzling eyes.

"Oh...er, that's OK. I'm Sookie, nice to meet you." I held out my hand to shake his and he took hold of my fingers gently and swept as delicate kiss on the top them.

Upon his touch, his smile faltered for some reason and a frown marred the lightly tanned skin of his brow. Quickly training his features, rose and offered me his hand to aid me to my feet. I brushed a few blades of grass from my gown and smiled at him gratefully.

"It's very nice to meet you Princess Sookie. I am Preston Pardloe, I teach the magical arts at the castle school." Woah! My cousins hadn't been kidding about the male allure thing as I felt a rush of hormones as I took in his appearance and his velvety voice.

He was dressed pretty much the same as all male fairies. Slim moleskin pants that showed off muscular legs and a gossamer silk tunic so transparent that he may have well have been shirtless. He was tall and lean, with a muscular chest and shoulders and a toned stomach to rival that of my former lover.

Stepping back from me, he bowed like all the non-royalty seemed to do in the presence of the royal family, me included.

"I had a brief tour of the school outside of the lesson time; I was very impressed." If they had teachers like this, it's a wonder that the teenage girls got any work done. His presence was turning me to mush and I wondered what the hell kind of magic he was working that unleashed this torrent of hormones in my body. It was as if my body wanted to burst into flames but my mind was like "steady on girl...you are so not getting involved with this one".

Preston was looking at me a little strangely, most probably scared that I was going to pounce on him any second. I really hoped he couldn't see what was going on inside me because that we be highly embarrassing.

"I'm pleased you approve your highness. I shall eagerly await the attendance of your own child come the time."

I couldn't help but laugh nervously at his presumptuous comment. "Well, I wouldn't hold your breath there, I think it's going to be a mighty long time before that happens...if ever."

"You do not know?" He asked, puzzled.

"Know what?" I was almost too afraid to ask. Adrenaline was rushing through my body now, making me sweat. Hormones and adrenaline mixed together equals one agitated Sookie.

He hesitated for a moment, looking into my eyes for far longer than I was comfortable with, even if he was _hot hot hot._

"You are with child princess. Not yet seven weeks created." He smiled nervously and broke eye contact with me, looking down at my stomach where my hand had unconsciously darted to at his words.

"How...you can't know...that's not possible!" I whimpered and scrunched my eyes shut, hoping and praying that I'd just fallen asleep and was dreaming. It couldn't be possible.

"I take it that you were unaware of your pregnancy? I am an empath Sookie, not only do I feel your emotions, the strength of your spark, but I feel the life that is growing inside you."

Oh, holy fucking hell! "_'Scuse me gran...God, but I can't think of any other reply than that." _ How the hell could I be pregnant? What the...as if I didn't have enough to think about, I am somehow pregnant with Eric's baby. Eric, who is a fucking vampire for Gods sake, _sorry again_. He shouldn't be able to...get me pregnant, this can't be happening.

My head started to swim and I suddenly felt a rush of saliva in my mouth, coupled with a wave of nausea that had me turning to throw up inches away from the gorgeous stranger before me. Luckily it wasn't over his shoes. Before I could pull myself back to a standing position, I wobbled and the ground looked mighty blurry. I felt the ground disappear from under my felt and then weightlessness as warm arms surrounded my body.

* * *

When I woke, I was on the bed in my chamber. My cousins and Niall sat around me like a protective circle. My eyes blinked to focus and I met the eyes of my grandfather who was closest and burst into tears.

"There there my child, we are here." He scooped me up and held me closely; hugging me as it he hadn't seen me in an age. I sobbed into his shirt and clung just as tightly to him.

Through the sobs and the hiccups I'd developed, I tried to speak but the words were all jumbled. This was all too much...I wanted it to be a dream..._please let it be a dream._

"Preston...he told me" Hic "baby...seven weeks" Hic "not true...can't be true." I felt his chest rise as he sighed deeply as he stroked my hair. The action relaxed me enough to calm down the hiccups and look up into his face.

"Where's Preston...I have to apologise. I kinda freaked out on him and nearly puked on his shoes." I was mortified that I'd behaved so embarrassingly in front of a stranger, but hell, who wouldn't have responded like that..._to news like that?_

"He has returned to the school. Sookie, my darling child...it is true and it _is_ possible." He looked a little uncomfortable and I could tell that this was unprecedented for him.

"How though...Eric is the only man I've been with in some time...he _can't_, you know..." I couldn't believe that it was true.

"Sookie, you are both magical creatures. Whilst procreation between the fae and vampire races has never happened before, it's not to say that it's not possible; I have seen it with other creatures. With magic, anything is possible. Your light, your magic can ignite life into beings and that includes vampire. That is why they covet our blood. If you shared blood and bonded with your vampire...my apologies, former vampire lover, it is possible that you were able to produce life where there was none. You are, without doubt, carrying the child of the Viking vampire.

I let out a hysterical laugh. It was so typical of my life. It had never been normal and now here I was living it up in Faeryland, only to discover I was impossibly to me, pregnant with a vampire's baby. Go figure!

"Why does all this shit happen to me? I jump from the frying pan and into the fire time and time again. I thought I'd be free of vampires for the first time in years but now I'm having one of my very own. I really don't know what to think about this!"

"How did you not know..." I asked him tentatively.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I believe it may have something to do with your telepathy acting as a shield. Preston has an extraordinary gift that senses beyond what we understand."

_Fucking _telepathy again. I _hated _it sometimes. I would have much preferred to hear this bombshell news from my family and not a stranger.

I collapsed into sobbing again and my grandfather signalled to the others to leave. As they rose, they all kissed the top of my head and disappeared silently. I really _didn't _know how to feel about this news. It was just too unbelievable for words. I'd never understood how the baby in the Twilight books had been conceived, but that was fiction. My life wasn't fiction, although it often played out like it and now I really was the stuff of fantasy.

A human fairy hybrid pregnant with a vampire's child. You couldn't make it up...well _you could, but that's just crazy._

I must have fallen asleep in my grandfather's arms, as later on I found myself tucked up in bed, my room shrouded in the dim light of the fae moon. My stomach was empty and my mouth dry and I wished at that moment I had mastered the skill of conjuring and so I could magic myself up a sweet tea and chicken salad.

You could have knocked me down with a feather when they appeared in front of me, resting on lap tray and I nearly spilt the tea all over myself from the shock. I shook my head at in disbelief...it was going to take me a long, long time to get used to all this magical stuff.

Tucking into my food with relish, I forced myself to think about what I was going to do about this situation I found myself in. There wasn't even a molecule in my body that would consider not having this baby, but what would this pregnancy entail...what would the baby be like?

My hand nervously moved to my stomach to see if I could sense the baby like Preston had. A tiny tingle in the ends of my fingers as they touched over the area where my womb would be confirmed my fears. There was nothing to hear yet as the foetus was too small, but even without my telepathy, I knew there was something growing inside me.

How could I have not noticed before? I hadn't had my period since before Eric stayed with me in my house in Bon Temps. What with all the upset, the information I had been bombarded with, the new experiences and all the wonderful people, I'd completely forgotten about it.

I finished my food and slipped out of bed to gaze out over the moonlight valley as I sipped my tea. I was surprisingly calm after my crying jag earlier; in fact, I was all cried out and that grown up part of me that I'd only just got used to, decided that it was time to put my big girl panties on and think about the future. I'd accepted that I was pregnant and that I was keeping the child but there was a big elephant in the room that I wasn't sure what to do about.

_Would I, should I, could I tell Eric?_

* * *

**There we go, you asked for it and I delivered. Teacup fairy vampire babies here we come.**

**Before I get blasted that Sookie is too forgiving of Eric, step back and think about what she did and Eric's true nature (he's a beast and chock full of virility). It's like that programme where the couple argued about whether he was unfaithful to her - "we were on a break!" Was it Friends?**

**Love it - hate it? Let me know but don't be cruel..._please_? (I'm a sensitive soul).**

**P.B x**


	5. Chapter 5

**What Becomes of the Broken Hearted?**

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: I'm so thankful to those that have reviewed and apologise for the wait to everyone who's been desperate for a new chapter. The school holidays are a muse killer unfortunately, but now the little monsters are back I can indulge my creativity and will try and update both of my active stories every week. You'll be pleased to know that I've nearly completed Ch6 EPOV.**

**Hope you enjoy this, let me know what you think (pretty please?)**

* * *

**Sookie**

I spent the following few weeks in a daze. I was going to be a mother - a term I never thought I would be referred to.

My situation was even more fantastical than the National Enquirer could make up. The fact that I was living in fairyland and pregnant by a thousand year old vampire that I wasn't even in a relationship with, was unbelievable to me and I was the one it was happening to! All of my fairy family had been amazingly supportive and I hadn't felt so safe and cherished in a long while.

During this time I'd had a visit by an old familiar face; Dr Ludwig. The last time I'd seen her was when the maenad scratched my back and she inflicted her usual brand of bedside torture on me. Apparently she was an old friend of my family and was a particularly gifted midwife to the supernatural community. I found it hard to believe that she had a maternal or sympathetic bone in her body from previous experience, but she surprised me with how different she was in this realm.

The change in her appearance was remarkable; she was still short, but her rumpled face and gnarly hands were now smooth and she looked almost normal, like a middle aged human woman. Her voice was softer and less gravelly, making me feel at ease with her straight away. She had been asked by my family to give me a check-up and help me through what was a most unprecedented pregnancy in supernatural circles.

Before she examined me though, I wanted to know the truth. I'd been catching snippets from my family for weeks now; they were nervous about this baby and how it would be received by the fae. I'd invited my family to sit with me in the library before the doctor and I retreated to my room for a more private talk, and so they all sat patiently, the tension palpable.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush here, but I need to know what's going to happen when my baby is born...how everyone is going to feel about it. I already know that you are nervous about it...I've heard you." I caught each of their eyes, trying to ascertain how serious the situation was.

Great-grandfather was the first to speak up. "Sookie dearest, this situation is...delicate. We are all happy for you and shall support you, but you must be aware that there will be others who do not share that sentiment."

"Your enemies." He nodded but I could tell there was more.

"There are also elders that will be prejudiced against you. Many are set in their ways and are reluctant to show consideration to those that consort with vampires...let alone have a child with one. What I am saying is that there will be some that will openly voice their concerns and I do not wish for you to suffer their vitriol."

"I don't really care what other people think about me, I've had to ignore that kind of talk all my life, but I can understand that it may cause problems for you. What do suggest we do?" I was worried now that they'd make me go back. I didn't want to cause more unrest when they'd only just got over the whole part-fae harvesting situation, but didn't know where else I would go just now.

"Do not fear child, I am not suggesting anything of the sort." I had forgotten that he could read my thoughts too. "What I am suggesting is that you may be more _comfortable _if you spend more time out of the public eye, so to speak."

"Confinement you mean..." Like a Victorian housewife. I had to bite my tongue as my independent streak lashed out inside me, but I knew that the suggestion wasn't intended in that manner. I could tell from his thoughts that he was concerned for my health and that anything I might overhear, despite any edict he would impose regarding me, would have a detrimental effect on my mental state.

"I am not familiar with that term in the context that you mean it, but I can assure you that you will not be forced to shut yourself away. It is a mere suggestion by the family and my _request_, for my peace of mind, that you consider this." His warm, genuine smile was as reassuring as the well-intentioned tone of his thoughts, so for once in my life I considered the situation as a mature adult. I had to consider the impact of my situation and how it affected my family and their standing in the realm. Gran had always been a great source of inspiration and guidance to me and in this situation, she would stress that self-sacrifice and generosity was no sacrifice at all. Niall was apprehensive that now he had me with him, I wouldn't be happy and would want to leave. His heart was in the right place and I wouldn't add to his already heavy burden as monarch to the fae race. I would do this for him...for all my family.

"I am so grateful for all your support and because of that, I'm happy to keep to myself here in the castle...there's lots to keep me occupied I'm sure. I understand how this situation may affect matters in your realm. I'm also aware that I may not be able to stay here once the baby is born but will cross that bridge nearer the time." If people back home could hear me now, they would think I really was crazy. No shouting, no temper tantrum, just reasonable Sookie...that's me.

My great-grandfather rose and came to stand by my chair as he stroked my hair. "You are a truly remarkable young woman Sookie - wise beyond your years. Come, let the good doctor take a look at my growing great, great grandchild."

I swallowed a lump in my throat, because the way he just spoke to me and the soothing way he stroked my hair just reminded me of gran, and I was more than grateful that he was in my life now. The tension drained away and I felt myself smiling.

"Wow that makes you sound really old!" I realised how rude that must have sounded but I was met with chuckles from all in the room. "Sorry grandpa, I didn't mean to be disrespectful." I added quickly.

"I _am _reallyold, so you do not offend child." He laughed. "And I like the grandpa name too. _Great, great grandpa_..." He beamed happily down at me.

The rest of the group and the doctor had all remained quiet during this conversation, but had smiled happily at our resolution. They were a little sad that I may not be widely accepted in their realm, but were only concerned for my safety and wellbeing.

I rose from my chair and turned to Dr Ludwig. "Shall we?"

"Lead the way princess." I shook my head and laughed. I didn't think I'd ever get used to being called princess in the true sense of the word. Daddy had called me 'his princess' when I was little, never realising the irony at all.

* * *

Dr Ludwig had taken my temperature, my blood, my urine, my blood pressure and my sanity by the time she had finished her exam.

As well as all the human tests when a woman was pregnant, she had held her hand over the area where I was yet to show a bump and told me, without the aid of a sonogram, that I was nine weeks along (in human time) and that I was carrying a boy. In the whole time that I'd been exposed to the supernatural world, nothing had surprised me more than the fact that with a touch of a hand, a hobbit type goblin doctor would be able to tell the age and sex of my unborn baby.

I felt a twinge of sadness that Eric was not sharing this news with me; knowing that he would have loved the news that he would be having a son. Not that he wouldn't have been equally as happy with a daughter, but a son was a big deal to a father from Eric's generation. He'd happily regaled tales of his human life and the joy of being a father, when he'd stayed with me when he was cursed. Nothing but his human memories remained and I'd seen a side to him that was a proud warrior, father and husband. My heart had swelled to hear the big bad vamp utter such words, words that would have any hormonal woman's ovaries dancing for joy.

The next surprise was that the baby was, at this stage part fae and part human. No vampire characteristics were evident so far, but it would remain to be seen when the baby was born, what exactly it wanted to eat. I didn't care, as long as it wasn't my fairy relatives, but that was not the time to dwell on that horrific thought.

The last and biggest shock was the news that I was nearly half way through my pregnancy already. Even though I was only pregnant for nine weeks or so, gestation for fae mothers-to-be was only twenty weeks. I couldn't wrap my head around how long that would translate to in the human realm, but judging by the amount of time I'd been away before; it was probably about ten years.

_Ten years _would have passed in Eric's timeline. It must already be about five years since I left and I couldn't help but wonder what had happened in his life in the time that has passed.

Whilst the doctor mixed vials of fluids with strange looking powders and droppers of unknown liquids, I took time to ponder on what I would say to Eric. I knew I should tell him, a father was entitled to know they had a child. What his reaction to the news would be, I couldn't say, but if he wanted to speak to me about it...see the baby, then I wouldn't stand in his way.

It still stung that he had thrown our love away the instant I was out of the picture, but in time I felt a growing guilt that I'd thrown him away just as easily, even though I realised my mistake too late. I would regret running and not fighting for him for the rest of my days; for not giving him the chance to explain why he'd behaved that way. Eric had never been impulsive and I needed to know his motive; was he compensating, lashing out at me or something else?

I realised that I wanted to forgive him for the sake of our baby. I had always found it easy to forgive; Bill had been on the receiving end of my forgiveness more than once. Why couldn't I offer Eric the same if he wanted it? That didn't mean that I would take him back though...it would take time to be around him again _if he wanted me._Baby steps...

The doctor roused me from my thoughts in her usual straightforward manner.

"Does the Northman know?" I wondered for a moment if she was talking about the forgiveness or the pregnancy; I was pretty sure she could read minds too.

"No... I'm not sure how to tell him and whether he'll want to know, but I know I should." I caught her eye, almost like I was asking her what she thought.

She stood back from me, evaluating my words. "From what I know of him, he will want to know and if you would like it, I can relay a message to him."

"I wouldn't be able to do it in person?" I thought news of this magnitude might best be given in person. It was less likely that he would shoot the messenger then.

"I'm afraid not. I don't think travelling through time dimensions would be good for the baby as it grows. It's not had an effect so far from your initial travel here, but I cannot guarantee that it would not be dangerous for future visits." I nodded in agreement. No matter how my manners dictated that I deliver the news myself, I wouldn't put the baby at risk.

"Can I give you a letter to pass on please doctor?" I asked gently and she smiled at me wistfully.

"Of course princess and please call me Magda." A sudden wave of gratitude rose in me and I felt tears threaten to spill over. Cheese n rice! Am I going to start crying at everything now? At least I didn't have a TV here and wouldn't start crying at commercials for starving children in Africa or animal shelters and suchlike*.

"Thank you Magda and I insist you call me Sookie."

"Very well, Sookie. We're done here and I can tell you that all is fine with the baby's health but I'll need to give you a check-up every seven days. You're not showing just yet, but I'd say you're going to start to swell pretty soon and fast." My eyes went wide at the thought of blowing up like a balloon without any notice. _I hoped she had some magic potion for stretch marks._

"Okay... Can you give me ten minutes or so to write this letter please?" I hoped ten minutes was enough, but I had a pretty good idea what I was going to say after thinking about it for so long. Short and sweet would have to do. I didn't want to dwell on the state of our relationship just yet, I just wanted to get the news out there and see what his reaction was before anything else.

"No problem, I need to go back and calm a nervous great great grandpa anyway." She rolled her eyes in a distinctly human fashion. It actually made me smile to know that she would be reporting back to Niall with everything she'd told me; in Eric's absence he was as doting as a father to be.

She popped away and I went to sit at the beautiful carved desk where there was a selection of writing materials. No roller ball pens and flowery note cards here, just 'paper' that felt like silk but was as easy to write on as cardstock and an intricate silver fountain pen that wrote in silvery ink. I knew that my handwriting wasn't great; I'd seen my family's writing and I was totally jealous of their calligraphy. I intended to put that on my list of things to learn whilst under 'confinement'. If I couldn't write in my best handwriting then my best words would have to do.

Poised with pen over paper, I poured out my heart.

_Eric_

_You've probably known for some time where I am and hope that you will forgive me for not saying goodbye in person. My gran would have expected that from me, whatever the circumstances._

_I am living with my fairy family and they have welcomed me with open arms. For the first time in years, I feel safe but that's not what I'm writing for. I understand that you've probably moved on and have time consuming duties, so I'll get to the point. _

_I have some incredible news. It seems that a fairy bonding with a vampire has made it possible to have a baby. I am pregnant...nine weeks pregnant. The baby is yours Eric. I realise that this may be inconceivable to you, but Niall and Dr Ludwig assured me that it is entirely possible and that I'm not going crazy. Dr Ludwig examined me today - that's why she's giving you this letter. I cannot travel to see you, even though I felt that you should be told this news in person. It's not safe for us, so I hope you will believe this letter to be the truth. _

_In about another ten weeks or so, I'll be having a half human, half fairy boy. I'd like to name him after you and if you want, I'd like you to be a part of his life. I understand if you don't; there's probably a whole host of reasons why you wouldn't but still, the decision is yours. _

_I wanted you to know that I'm sorry that things turned out the way they did and I owe it to you to tell you that the night I left you and Bill, I came back to tell you that I'd made a mistake - that I chose you, but it wasn't to be. You know the reason I fled and I genuinely hope that you have found someone worthy of your love. It seems that I'm destined to be unlucky in love, but I'm at peace with the fact that soon I shall have somebody to devote my love to and he shall always remind me that I should trust my instincts and not live in regret. I shall look into his eyes and see the man I fell in love with and I shall be happy._

_I shall always love you. _  
_I miss you._  
_Sookie_

Amazingly I didn't ruin the letter as tears ran down my cheeks and dropped onto the robe I had slipped on for the exam. I had needed to tell Eric the facts, but I also wanted to say goodbye like I should have done all those weeks ago. He had a life to lead and if keeping this link to me through our child was not what he wanted then at least I'd had the chance to clear the air.

Feeling more content now that I had said my piece; I wanted to move forward. I had a lot to plan over the next ten weeks and for the first time since I found out about my pregnancy, I was looking forward to it.

* * *

_* _When I was pregnant the first time (I have 2 kids), I burst into tears when the ads came on for the NSPCC (National Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Children). The ads were distressing at the best of times, but these made me sob and I had to turn over whenever they came on. Little 5yr old Indian girl living on the streets, crying to herself as she 'tucked herself in' for the night in a Red Cross ad? Major sobbing. Blame the glut of hormones from growing an enormous baby! Anyway, Sookie's hormones are raging because she's growing a superbaby and she's full of emotions. We're going to see a softer, less angry version of Sookie as she pours all her love into growing her 'little sunshine'.


	6. Chapter 6

**What Becomes of the Broken Hearted?**

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: I've had loads of requests for another chapter soon (thank you so much) and to stop making you cry with Sookie's emotional outbursts (LOL). That, in turn makes me blub a little - that people are so keen to read more and that my words have that effect. I'm a keen reader of fanfic if you take a look at my favourites list you'll see what I've read recently. **

**I've read some fantastic stories and sometimes these authors receive some really unnecessary bitchy reviews. I don't know how they muster the courage to carry on when there are such negative people out there. To those bullet-proof self-confident authors - I salute you! (Texanlady - her stuff is the dogs (bollocks)* and she doesn't deserve the shit she gets. Also CaliforniaKat and Seriouscrush).**

**You asked for it - Eric is in for a shock. Reviews = Happiness :-D**

* * *

**Eric**

For nearly five years I worked relentlessly to improve vampire-human relations to the point that we were granted the same legal rights as humans with regard to marriage, property and employment.

The reveal of our vampire hierarchy meant that humans understood that we were organized to the point that we were accountable to someone should we not obey human law as well as vampire law. Both law enforcements cooperated to the point that humans committing crimes against vampires were punished far more severely than they had ever been in the past and vice versa. Vampires that flouted the law had their punishment witnessed by human law officials who, although they were gratified that punishment was meted out, they didn't always agree on the severity. It was a compromise that worked well and was one of the first routes to improving relations in all aspects of integration.

Co-existence was widely accepted, apart from the usual zealots spouting out their discriminative diatribe; vampire-human marriages were common the were/shifter community were on the verge of revealing themselves due to the success that the vampires were having under Eric's rule.

Absentmindedly watching the latest wedding between a high profile vampire and an A-list celebrity, I sighed dramatically. Things had never been so good, except that I was miserable. I would never admit it to anyone, but I knew that my fellow chancellors all saw it, Pam and Nora felt it. My purpose of moulding the Authority into a role model for the worlds' other vampire governments; therefore facilitating equal rights and standards of living globally was what drove me on. I was a robot; tirelessly implementing the new regime, organising, building and coaching. There was never a reason for anyone close to me to tell me that my behaviour regarding the loss of Sookie was affecting my work, because it didn't. In my own time was when I chose to be melancholy and I would spend the hours until I sank into my daytime rest reminiscing about the past and fantasizing about what could have been.

A few weeks after we took control of the vampire Authority, Nora had made the mistake of pushing me too far in her attempt to pull me from my secret depression. She had tried to manipulate me with the one thing she was sure to wipe the memory of Sookie away – sex.

She used her formidable feminine wiles to tempt me into her bed, but what she didn't realise and what I could not say to her face was that the thought of having sex with any other, particularly her, disgusted me. I had betrayed Sookie in the worst way by my gratifying but _stupid, stupid, _fuck with Nora in the woods. I realised now that my need to connect with someone who wouldn't judge my true nature or question my needs was exactly what drove Sookie away. Seeing me so sexually and emotionally raw with another woman was the ultimate betrayal to Sookie. She probably could have understood my need to oppress my rejection and act out my rage with some fangbanger, but with a women like Nora, it gave the most vivid and yet misleading impression of my true feelings.

I know that Sookie had tried hard to understand that vampire and human morals and conceptions of sex and love were miles apart. She had tried, but I had not and that is what caused her to doubt the sincerity of my declaration of love after she broke the witches' spell. I had declared myself incapable of love previously and had not given her any reason to believe that I thought differently. My displays of affection and love were interpreted as high-handed; overtly sexual or manipulative…I didn't know any other way. Pam had said that my behaviour was paramount to the boy at school who pulled the girls pigtails; not to hurt her, but to get her attention because he liked her. I didn't like much that she was comparing me to a child and a human one at that, but that she was absolutely right. I may have been a thousand years old, but behaved like an adolescent fuelled by hormones who chased women around like they were in heat. I'd always been like that, even as a human man. In fact, I'm pretty sure I used to pull the ties from pretty girls hair when I was boy, just and so I could see the long silky strands blowing in the wind like the sails of the dragon boats. When I became a teenager, I was highly sexed and admired and that had crossed over into my vampire life and stayed with me.

The fact that I didn't have to chase anymore was by the by, but the one woman who didn't fall at my feet, ignited that adolescent need to seduce and conquer. Unfortunately for me, that approach had the opposite effect on the object of my affection until I was stripped bare of my mask of arrogance and pretention, leaving me almost equal to her in emotion and personality. I had been sweet and gentle she said and also that she had loved that side of me; that side of me that had been wiped away by a thousand years of survival in a harsh, brutal world.

It hadn't been enough for Sookie that I declared my love for her; she couldn't reconcile the sweet, loving side of me with the dark and primal side of me. I wished that there was some way to make her see that I was one and the same man and that the dark side of me was a necessary mask that I chose to cover my softer side. Previously, if it had been discovered that I had actually feelings for a human, then that emotional connection would be manipulated by anyone that wanted Sookie for themselves.

So, after not so tactfully telling my sister that we would never engage in physical contact other than that of a platonic nature, I resumed my self-imposed celibacy and fed from the donor pool at the headquarters, never once fulfilling their desires to be fucked by the Guardian.

It was the last day of the month, the day when all the donor staff was visited by Dr Ludwig, who gave them a check up and tested them for infections, namely Sino-Aids. She never normally bothered calling in on me as she made her report to Molly with her recommendations and then went on her way. Today was different, she requested an audience with me before her clinic and I was more than intrigued.

The gnarly little doctor ignored the usual procedure for entry into my office that included checking in with security, by materialising from thin air into the centre of the room. It never alarmed me, I could smell her in the building and the only person capable of performing a disappearing act that like was the doctor or a fairy and there was no chance of a fairy getting inside the headquarters.

"Dr Ludwig, what a pleasure." I bowed my head to my guest.

"We both know that's bullshit. I'll cut the crap, I'm just a messenger so don't shoot me." She hobbled over to my desk, her wizened hand outstretched and holding a scroll of delicate parchment, sealed with a luminescent kind of wax. I held it to my nose and breathed in deeply - it reeked of fairy...my favourite one at that.

Instantly I tore open the seal and was stunned to see Sookie's name at the bottom of the note, although the handwriting was decidedly neater and more artistic than that I had read before by her hand.

Eagerly, I smoothed out the page and admired the silky paper and the unusual pearlised ink that her words were scribed in. I devoured her words, reading rapidly, eager to find out what she had to say to me. I barely cared whether they were hateful or not, to know that she had initiated contact was enough for me to hope that she had been thinking of me. I hated not knowing what she was feeling or seeing her face as her mind ran through a myriad of emotions as she reached a decision about something important. Nothing…_absolutely nothing_ could have prepared me for what she had written.  
_  
_I'd read the whole letter in seconds but it took me a few more to digest the words as I dropped the letter like it was made of silver and stared at it in disbelief. The silence in the room was deafening and I looked down at Dr Ludwig who was waiting patiently for me to process this shocker. Shaking my head incredulously I was lost for words, my mouth opened and closed without any verbalisation of the tornado brewing inside me. How could she be pregnant with my child? It's not possible, she's lying…_but why would she lie_? To punish me? _No_, Sookie wasn't like that.

"Don't burst a blood vessel vampire, it's possible. You're bonded, she's magical, you're magical, lots of sex, hey presto you're a daddy. Congratulations." She was so blasé, like it really wasn't a big deal, but it was _a really big fucking deal! _Nothing in the whole of my existence had shocked me like this news. I'd lived through the fall of dynasties, famines, genocides, miracles and technological revolutions and not once had they left me on the back foot, not knowing how to adapt or respond.

"It really is possible?" I asked the doctor weakly, uncertainly. I momentarily chastised my weakness.

She softened her face, looking almost compassionate. "It is. I have visited with your bonded and she is well. Sad, but well and that is all I can say. If you wish to reply I can take it back with me after I have seen your donors."

I nodded, I would form some kind of reply when she left my office, but had one last question.

"She and the child are safe...well cared for?" I knew that Sookie's last venture to the fae realm didn't go so well and hoped that enough time had passed to allow her a peaceful existence. There were some time differences between the realms, so it had only been a fraction of time compared to the time here.

"Yes. She's resting and taking time to enjoy her family pampering her. I think after all she's been through, she's finally relaxing."

Sinking back down in my chair, I dropped my head back to rest on the headrest and closed my eyes. I imagined Sookie, glowing with the magic inside her, not yet swollen with child but brimming with hormones racing to multiply and grow the creation inside her. The product of our DNA, my heir and my blood. I was missing out on a miracle and renewed despair that I didn't fight to keep her with me, prove that I could be the man she needed, rocked through me.

"I'll leave you to your letter." Thankfully the doctor disappeared as quickly as she came as I was struggling to hold back my emotions. I could feel the crimson tears welling up in the corner of my eyes and blinked them back. The elation I felt at the news of this miracle child overwhelmed me as much as the despair I felt at not having the beloved mother of that child beside me.

Grabbing the letter from my desk, I re-read her words. Even through her handwriting, I could feel her barely withheld sorrow along with her resolve to make the best out of what was an unprecedented situation. I wanted her with me. The prospect of not being able to see her or my growing child was not acceptable. Frantically, I scoured my desk drawers for some suitable stationery to reply to her and began my plea.

* * *

_Sookie_

_Words fail me for the first time in my existence, you are a miracle min kärlek_

Y_ou have given me the greatest gift a man could ask for. Whatever your heart desires, I will give it to you._

_My hearts desire is to have you and our child in my life, always. I may be strong in the presence of others; but for you I am weak, broken and a fool. But I am and will always be your fool._

_Whatever you choose to do, please know that I am always here for the two of you. I can but hope that one day, you will return to me...even if it is briefly. I pledge my life to you and should you ever need me, I will be there._

_Mitt hjärta är ditt hjärta - alltid min kärlek_  
_(My heart is your heart - forever my love)_

_Eric_

* * *

I brought the paper up to my nose again and inhaled its glorious scent, allowing it to trigger memories of better times. Being intimate was Sookie was the single most mind-blowing experience of my existence; nothing compared to the feel of her luscious warm body or being on the receiving end of her fiery temperament. She was the only female to challenge me apart from my blood kin and I admired and respected her for that. She possessed all the qualities I would have expected in a mate; she was strong, proud and loyal; the fact didn't escape me that I would have expected the same from a human wife.

Now that she was carrying my heir, a fierce pride burned in me and the primal desire of both warrior and vampire cried out to care and protect my mate…but she was not here and I couldn't say for sure that she ever would be.

A drop of blood fell next to where I had signed my name and I realised that I my emotions had finally overwhelmed me. I wasn't ashamed of my tears now, for they were evidence that I existed, albeit a hollow one for the last five years. I was a zombie up until this day, but now I had every reason to exist - _to live_.

* * *

When Dr. Ludwig returned I'd finished the letter to Sookie and composed myself. By resuming my normal air of quiet severity, I would not give the little goblin the impression that I had broken down earlier like a weeping woman over Sookie's revelation.

Neither Pam, nor Nora had seen me cry or beg. Sookie had seen both and we were barely acquaintances back when we shared the end of Godric's existence. She would be the only one that I show my weakness to and I had the prescience to realise that I would do just that if I ever saw her again. Never would I show my reticence to matters of the heart ever again; if I had been more vocal, more genuinely demonstrative of just how much I wanted Sookie to be mine, I wouldn't be stuck in this loveless limbo.

Both female vampires had called me and left a message when I failed to answer. They had felt strong emotions through our familial bonds and were worried what had caused them. They both asked whether it was to do with Sookie before I even explained that I had received word from her. I wouldn't give those details over the phone, but requested that they come to the headquarters at their convenience. This wasn't an urgent matter, but one that needed discretion and regardless of the fact that we had the highest grade security mobiles in production, I wouldn't risk our conversation to be picked up.

Of course, they were both intrigued as to what news I had to tell them that couldn't be spoken over a secure line, but knew me well enough not to push when the subject of Sookie came up. Pam, surprisingly, was more considerate. She had been around when my interest in Sookie had shifted from intrigue and lust to attachment and lust and finally love.

Nora on the other hand, had never really understood his feelings for Sookie, not having witnessed their blossoming relationship. She was more of a fuck'em, suck'em and leave'em type; far worse than I had demonstrated in latter years with the fangbangers. At least I glamoured them; Nora didn't always do that...she could be a vindictive bitch when she wanted to. If a 'partner' didn't satisfy her enough, she make no qualms about telling them in her finest British colloquialisms what she thought of them and then kick them out. She was as tenacious as a Rottweiler with a bone when it came to wanting to recreate their tryst in the meadow at Bon Temps. I'd finally had enough after she'd disrespected Sookie's appeal to me and I told her what I truly thought about having sex with her. So, with the news that I had to share, I knew that I would have to be particularly careful about how I would tell her about our unborn child.

I knew only too well the ramifications of allowing a former lover to become 'a woman scorned'. Men over the ages have underestimated how truly vengeful unrequited love or even lust can be, particularly with a vampire female. Nora certainly had it in her to make my life difficult where Sookie was concerned; more so than Pam, who really would only resort to teasing. It made me regret our assignation even more, now that there was the vaguest possibility that I could get Sookie back in my life.

Turning now to the doctor, I asked for her report.

"The donors are all clean and seem content apart from their disappointment that you never have sex with them. Each one of the girls is convinced you are gay now and fucking the boys and the boys are sad that you'll only have sex with your sister..." We both raised our brows at that last gem.

Being thought of as gay had never happened to me before, but I supposed that due to my prior reputation, abstaining from sex with female donors was unusual for a vampire such as me. I wasn't bothered by that assessment, but I was bothered about what the boys said. Where had they got the impression that I was having regular sex with Nora? As I thought it, a light bulb went on in my head. Nora was poisoning the minds of the donors with tales; spreading rumours that we were fucking. What she hoped to achieve by this, I had no idea and quite frankly couldn't give a flying fuck. She may be several hundred years old, but acted like pretentious teenager sometimes; her and Compton's progeny Jessica had more in common than they realised.

Before I had the chance to retort, the doctor set me straight on a few facts.

"Firstly, not that you need me to tell you, but I know that you are not gay or having sex with your vampire sister. Second, I can tell that both have been glamoured to believe so, but that the matter is for you and Nora to discuss. Not me, none of my business really..."

"Exactly. I am pleased to hear that all is well with the donors, physically at least."

"Do you have anything to give the princess?" She asked, eager to be away now.

"The princess?" I wasn't aware of any dealings involving myself, the doctor and any royalty.

"Sookie Stackhouse..._Brigant _actually. She is the great grand-daughter of Niall Brigant. Were you not aware of this?" She seemed genuinely surprised that I didn't know that Sookie was of fae royalty.

"I was not. This is indeed a surprise. At least I know that she is well-guarded and cared for. It also explains how she is so magical for a part fairy; the potency of her magic will be strong." I had known for some time, how special Sookie was and not just because she was part fairy.

Knowing that she was royalty meant that her innate magic was stronger than any other hybrid may be. It would explain her telepathy and the lightening that shot from her hands. I couldn't help but wonder what other powers she would develop.

"She will only become more powerful the longer she stays in the fae realm and as her pregnancy progresses. As the light grows within her, her own spark will flourish."

How long would that be? I wondered. What would change here by the time she birthed our child? Another five years by my calculation. There were talks starting about weres and shifter's going public and an outline for an international conference to share supernatural goodwill. An idea of The Council to formulate plans to roll out governmental changes globally, using the US as a model.

"I want...I _hope _that Sookie and our child will be able to return to this realm as soon as they are able to travel...for a visit at least." I'd not normally be so cordial with the doctor, but she was my only link to Sookie at the moment and I found myself wanting to make a good impression. I had been relieved that she realised the truth about the donor sex situation; I wanted her and Sookie indirectly, to know that I had not had sex with another since the regretful time with Nora.

"She will. Her words were genuine; the only thing that will stop her going back on her word is if she is somehow unable to because of complications at birth. This situation is new to everyone and as much as she is doing well at the moment, it's uncertain how the rest of the pregnancy and birth will go."

My deep frown of concern caused her to continue. "The risks are unknown, but she has an arsenal of magical healing to fall back on." She nodded her head and smiled satisfactorily to herself.

I questioned her smile with a mere tilt of my curious head.

"Your devotion is admirable vampire. Would you like regular reports on her progress...I know she will not object." Feeling quite satisfied that I was acting as a father-to-be should, I agreed enthusiastically. It was more than I could have hoped that Sookie wanted me to know about the pregnancy although we were apart under unfortunate circumstances. I was more than grateful for this opportunity and would take any scrap of information that came my way.

"My letter...you will see that Sookie gets this?" I handed her the thick white envelope sealed with my Magister's seal.

"Of course." She looked at the seal on the envelope. "Does she know of the changes here since she left?"

"I have not mentioned it in my letter, perhaps you...?" I hoped that she would be pleased with the progress made since the Russell Edgington debacle, and how the vampires left behind, overcame the Sanguinistas to finally rule the Authority. I hoped that she would be pleased that the other supernatural community she was so tightly committed to were revealing themselves, and how vampires were supporting them wholeheartedly. I hoped that she would be pleased that humans and vampires had equal rights now and could live in harmony together if they so chose.

Most of all, I hoped she was pleased if she found out that it had been me to orchestrate all of this. I hoped she would be proud of me.

"Very well. I bid you goodbye." And with that she was gone. Well goodbye then...

The pull of dawn was affecting me and I had around twenty minutes before I would fully succumb to its effect. My office had a day-chamber connected to it and I quickly undressed and lay down upon the silk sheets and pulled the worn knitted blanket out from under my pillow.

I'd taken Sookie's favourite blanket at the first opportunity I had after all the Authority shit had been sorted out. I remembered how she wrapped me in that blanket when I had lost my memories, how she had wrapped herself in it for comfort several times over the course of our knowing each other. Like she used it for comfort, it was now mine and I clung to it as I slipped into my day death, visions of Sookie leaving me asleep with a smile on my face every morning.

_My name is Eric Northman and at over one thousand years old, I go to sleep with a comfort blanket.  
_

Ashamed? No.  
Pathetic? Maybe.  
Heartsick? Yes.

* * *

Dog's Bollocks : In UK slang terms the "dog's bollocks" means the best. It comes from the habit of male dog's licking their testicles (bollocks) and that they must taste good as they spend so much time in this activity.  
"The concert last night was the dog's bollocks."

BTW – If Eric were a girl, he'd fall asleep clutching his blankie listening to cheesy late night love on the radio. Roxette's 'It must've been love', Whitney's 'I will always love you' and Adele's 'Chasing pavements'. That's what I've been listening to whist I write. Sad, I know.


	7. Chapter 7

**What Becomes of the Broken Hearted?**

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: Thank you a million times to all those who've reviewed, followed, favourited etc. It really gets my muse going to receive so many lovely comments. ****I promise some more Eric for ch8, but this one is for Sookie, junior and a little bit of magic.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own any rights to the characters of SVM or True Blood.**

* * *

**Sookie**

Dr. Ludwig was here for my weekly visit and I _so_did not want to get out of bed. I'd spent a good portion of the night nauseous enough that I sat on the edge of my bed ready to run to the bathroom, or actually crouched over the toilet in preparation to throw up. Because of that I was cranky and just wanted to hide under my covers and sleep.

There were three loud claps and then a loud "Come on princess, rise and shine!" Urrgh! How could she be so perky? She wasn't a perky person at all. Perhaps she was enjoying my suffering and was getting some twisted satisfaction out of it.

I groaned weakly hoping to garner her sympathy but it wasn't working. The next thing I knew, she was pulling me out the bottom end of my bed by my big toe and I just had enough time to steady myself on my free foot before I could land on my well padded ass.

"_What the hell?_" I yelled at the smiling doctor. What was she in such a good mood about?

"If you'd drag yourself out of bed, I've some good news for you." She spoke into her bag as she rummaged around for something.

"Whatever happened to your newly improved bedside manner? I've had an awful night...and _what_is that?" I squeezed my eyes shut and opened them again, hoping that I'd be more alert this time.

"Pah! You're just grumpy. _This_is a remedy for your awful night, it'll help you sleep and quell the queasiness. It's about time you started getting morning sickness; the little man is getting ready for a growth spurt. Here...drink this."

She handed me a small vial of blue liquid and I had this vivid image of drinking it and then shrinking to her size, like Alice. I shook the thought away and pulled the stopper, giving it a sniff (it smelt of nothing) and then swallowing the fluid in one mouthful. I felt the queasiness disappear instantly; I'd have to get a gallon of this stuff.

"Oh that feels so much better; I've been on the verge of throwing up so many times I lost count. So, what's the good news?" I stretched and smiled, glad that the icky feeling in my stomach was gone.

She waved her hand over my slightly swollen belly; her eyes were glazed over like she was thinking hard. "Well, there's two pieces of good news. Firstly, there may be a way for you to re-enter the human realm _temporarily_where I'd like you to get an ultrasound. I want to see what's going on with this little fella."

"That's fantastic! Where...how?" I grabbed her hands in excitement and she smiled at me in a very grandmotherly way. She looked pleased with herself.

"I thought you'd like that...to see your child - on the screen at least. I'd like to check out what's going on and even though magic has its benefits, there's nothing like modern technology for monitoring the progress of a baby. Niall and I have been talking and he thinks he can open a temporary portal in Bermuda. I have a residence there and can set up the equipment. It'll be a perfectly safe location and will not harm you or the child."

"Don't tell me...we're going to the Bermuda Triangle!" I scoffed. She smiled but it wasn't one of those '_just kidding_' smiles, it was one of those '_you got it_' smiles.

"Oh brother, this just gets better. Vampires, Fairies, Witches, Weres, whatever you are - _no disrespect intended_...and now the Bermuda Triangle is actually some dimension portal thing. _What else is there_?"

"I am a goblin - _no offense taken. _Well, there are demons and many other creatures from other dimensions, but you're unlikely to ever meet them. The BT is as supernatural as it sounds, but I hate to tell you this...Atlantis _is_a myth and Santa Claus doesn't exist."

Even though I couldn't muster the surprise I should have shown about goblins and demons, I was actually disappointed at her sarcastic quip; I'd always hoped Santa was real. _I never really stopped believing when I grew up._

"So I can't stay in this portal? I'd have the scan and then come back here?"

"That's right. It absorbs time from both dimensions so you'll not lose any. It may also be an option for you when the baby is born. A way to re-integrate yourself back into the human realm slowly...if that's what you want."

I nodded. I'd have to think about that as a serious option, considering how my baby would be received in the fae realm. "When can we go?"

"Next week if you like, I'll have all the equipment shipped there ready, you could even stay at my house for a few days if you like?"

"I like! I'd love to go to Bermuda...I've see pictures obviously and it looks so beautiful...I've never seen the ocean. _Thank_ _you_." This day was turning out to be better than I thought.

"Well then, I'll get everything arranged for next week. Are you ready for the next piece of news? It's good..." She smiled tentatively.

Even though she said it was good, I couldn't help but be nervous. "Okay..."

"This...is a letter from _'you_ _know_ _who'_." She held out a crumpled white envelope that looked like it had been lost in the post for years.

"You can say his name...he's not _Voldemort_you know!" I eagerly took the envelope, frowning at its condition and admiring the wax seal on the back.

She laughed wheezily, obviously amused by the comparison. "I apologise for the condition, it's been in my bag for a week and as it's come from the human realm, it's aged too."

Barely hearing what she said about letters aging, I touched the seal that bore a crest with words surrounding it.

"Office of the Guardian of the Vampire Authority of North America." I read it out loud, confused as to why Eric would be sending me a letter from there.

To answer my unspoken question the good doctor spoke up. "He's the new head of the vampire 'government' and a damn fine one at that. Really shaken things up for the vamps."

I looked up from the still unopened letter at her genuinely respectful words for Eric. He was doing well, a leader of vampires just as he was destined for. Godric would have been so proud of him..._hell_, I was proud of him. Breathing deeply, I held back tears at how he was finally in a position to lead his life without being dictated by his monarchy or an oppressive government. He was where he should be, a prince among vampires.

"That's...really great. He deserves it. Do you mind if I read this alone, please?" I really didn't want to break down in front of her. I knew I would regardless of what it said. Just seeing his handwriting on the front of the letter, my name scribed in his classic style, had formed a lump in my throat.

"Of course. There's nothing else I need to check this week. That tonic I gave you will continue to work until the birth, you shouldn't feel any more nausea. If you need me, just ask Niall to summon me. Goodbye." Before I could answer, she was gone.

Taking a deep breath, I got comfortable on the end of the bed and broke the seal as carefully as I could without destroying it. I'd always been sentimental over letters, keeping every one and any fancy envelope they came in just to marvel over the different paper or stamps that came on them. Of course, Eric's letter was by far the most important one I'd ever received, it was short but succinct - Eric had never always been a man of few words.

By the end of the first sentence, I felt the tears fall. By the end of the letter I was sobbing; my breath catching and my body shaking. His words were..._heartbreaking_. The meaning behind them was clear. He still loved me, he regretted his actions, he _missed _me, and he was happy about the baby and wanted to be with us. It was far, far more than I could have hoped for.

The fact that he was so unguarded in his words showed me that he was far removed from the man..._vampire_that I left behind. I'd wondered why he never fought more for me when I swore off both he and Bill, it wasn't like Eric to let something go without a fight. The old adage about a leopard never changing its spots wasn't true in this case; time does change people it seems.

If he was prepared to be so raw and accommodating then I could be the adult that I should have been a long time ago, and allow him the opportunity to make things right. _I_wanted to make it right, not just for our child's sake, but for us too. It wasn't just him that had changed; in the last several weeks I had too and it sounded like matters in the human realm had too. It's amazing what a few weeks in fairy amounted to in human time.

Hearing that he was head of the vampire Authority now, I knew exactly what that meant for him without the doctor explaining anything to me. It meant safety, power and change. If I went back, would he be able to give me..._our family_a safe existence? I'd grown so tired of all the vampire bullshit that surrounded me; there never seemed to be a week go by where there wasn't some kind of life threatening situation interfering with my life. It was something that I'd have to talk to him about.

There was the catch - talking to him. As much as I hoped I'd matured, the thought of actually talking to him made me as nervous as a potential prom date. I doubted that I'd even be able to look him in the eye, but for all of the nerves, I really wanted to try.

My body started waking up now that the tonic had kicked in and I felt more energised than ever. Stranger than that, I could feel a tickling sensation from my womb, like butterflies in my stomach. Not even needing to pull up my nightgown to see for myself, a soft glow emitted from my tiny bump. The light pulsed softly and I couldn't believe my eyes as my bump grew slowly under my gaze. Tentatively, I lay my hand over my stomach and I smiled at how warm the skin was and how my palm tingled at the touch. A strong feeling of well-being surged through me and I just knew it was from my little prince.

Warm, happy tears flowed now and I smoothed my hand around the bump that had grown. I'd seen Arlene pregnant enough times to know that I now looked around six months pregnant and was glad that I actually had some visual confirmation of being pregnant. It was certainly different to the conventional way of being pregnant but I found that I liked it. Seeing evidence of my unborn son under my hand and now feeling him through the ticklish fluttering inside me was just _incredible._

As much as I felt ecstatic at what was happening; I wished that Eric could have been there to share it with me. I knew I had my relatives with me, but I wanted what any mother-to-be desired and that was to have the baby's father there. To show him how special it was...the miracle of what they had created.

Almost as soon as I had the thought, I vision passed before my eyes.

_I was lying in bed; the room was all white with wooden shutters on the windows, muslin panels billowing from the warm breeze. The light of the moon slipped through the shutters panels and bathed the room in soft bluish glow. The sound of the ocean was in the background along with the gentle rustling of palm trees. I was contentedly asleep on my side and Eric was lying facing me, his fingers stroked my hair and then gently ran over the bump that showed through my white nightgown. His smile was angelic; filled with pure love and emotion as he looked upon me and to where his hand rested over my womb. He took his hand away briefly as he pulled something from the back pocket of his jeans, a slip of laminated paper. It was a copy of a 3D image of our child from the ultrasound scan. He held it between finger and thumb as he rested the back of his hand upon my bump again. He looked so happy. _

The light in the room started to get brighter and then the vision was gone. I knew what I wanted to do as I gathered up enough magic to teleport to Niall. It seemed easier than before when I had been training to do it with Claudine. I popped into the conservatory, which had become my favourite room in the castle and where the family preferred to have breakfast. They were still there, but looked to be just finishing.

"Good morning Sookie, it's lovely to see you this morning. How are you?" Great grandfather greeted me enthusiastically along with smiles from the others. They all glanced down at my body, the tell-tale bump now obvious through my nightdress.

"I'm just peachy thanks." I smiled in return to all of them. "I really need to talk to you about something." I asked eagerly as I plopped down on a chair, but hesitated as the smell of warm bread and mangoes* distracted me and I filled my plate with a heap of food.

"I can see that you do...my grandson is making himself known. I've heard that it's quiet a phenomenal sight to witness the spark coming to life."

I paused from eating and rubbed my bump, grinning like a Cheshire cat at him. At least what had happened was normal in the fairy sense, so I didn't have to ask him about that, but I did need to ask him about contacting Dr Ludwig.

"Yes, it sure was a surprise but a welcome one. Junior is definitely going to be a big boy at this rate." That was a sure thing where Eric was involved. He'd probably be the size of a one year old when he was born and I'd have the stretch marks to prove it. I wondered if vampire blood could help with that.

I really have to stop my thoughts wandering off like that; people will think I'm crazy. I snorted, _what's new? _

"_Eric junior_. A fitting name my child. Ah! You are a breath of fresh air...your thoughts are very amusing!" Great, I'd forgotten about his mind-reading. Now I knew what it felt like and I blushed crimson.

"I can't seem to stop my thoughts drifting off... It's as if my hormones are just stirring up my brain cells and suddenly I'm full of thoughts and visions, or I'm crying." I realised that I was talking with my mouth full and was mortified of what gran would have said. This was juniors fault. I felt desperately hungry and was already reaching for more. Knowing that gramps could hear me, I said 'sorry' in my head and he nodded with a smile.

"Hmm that would be 'the sight'. You are seeing visions of the future, a truly amazing power to possess. You say you've had a vision, may I ask of what?" He sipped on his tea; seemingly oblivious to the fact that was staring open-mouthed at him (luckily I'd swallowed my mouthful).

"So I'm what, _psychic_now?" I sighed. Another power to master and control. I wished I'd had this power before I met Bill, then I could have avoided him and I wouldn't have had to go through all the crap that came with that situation...but then I wouldn't have met Eric and be having his baby. There were always two sides to every coin I supposed. My telepathy was the same; sometimes I loved how handy it was and other times I cursed the offensive and cruel things I unwillingly heard.

"I had a vision...about Eric. The doctor brought me a letter from him and it...well, it sparked some pretty heavy emotions and the next thing I knew, Junior was _glowing and growing_. Then I thought about how Eric was missing all of this and I just zoned out. Dr Ludwig mentioned about going to Bermuda for a scan, there may be some kind of magical portal there...she said you talked about it? Well, that's where I saw us...together."

"Yes, we did discuss this as a neutral place. There is the possibility of it being used to site a meeting place for the supernatural. It holds very special magical powers. I have not been there myself, but Claudine has."

Claudine finally spoke up. She'd been very quiet since discovering I was pregnant and I could tell from her thoughts that she was sad. She'd had a miscarriage not long before I came here and she was still mourning the loss. I couldn't help but feel a little guilty about the whole situation we were now in.

"Cousin, your vision was true. It is now likely that you will meet Eric there, is that what you wish?"

"Well, yes. I was actually going to ask if you could get in touch with Dr Ludwig..." I squished my face up; I was kind of embarrassed now. "To ask Eric if he wanted to come to the scan?"

They all shared a furtive glance, but it was well-intentioned. Their only fear was my heart.

"Of course my dear, I shall contact her immediately." He closed his eyes and his features went blank and I wondered what the hell he was doing. He opened his eyes several seconds later and turned to me. "It is done. She will speak with him."

Smiling widely I felt hope that when we finally met again, it would be under happier circumstances.

* * *

A few days later and I found myself immensely enjoying the company of Claude and Claudine. They had been teaching me a few magical gifts such as, how to summon, transform, still and one that I already had, but never mastered, how to summon my light.

I'd never quite got the hang of the light shooting thing. When it happened to me before I was really angry or felt threatened, but according to my cousins, I should be able to summon it whenever I wanted. It could be used for disabling (like giving someone a shock - which is what I realised I did to Eric when he was under the curse), stilling and destruction..._including killing_. A great deal of concentration was needed at first but eventually I got the hang of all of these powers and I felt stronger and more confident in myself than ever before.

I easily managed to summon up basic things like food or clothes; they actually had to exist to summon them. That was easy, the harder part was summoning something up that existed but I'd never seen, like say a famous painting or a Rolls Royce. My cousins and I had a great laugh summoning ridiculous things and it really did feel good to laugh and enjoy myself. The effects of this were noticeable to the baby as I felt such contentment coming from inside me.

Transforming objects was a little harder than summoning; it was along the same lines but changing one object into another involved more thought. I started off easy; transforming water into juice, then an apple into a pear. Moving away from foodstuffs; the cousins said I was obsessed with food but once again blamed it on the giant baby I was carrying; I changed a brush into a comb. Eventually, I could change a wall into a door and a needle into sword. Useful things that I might need in a precarious situation; and oh boy, had I gotten myself into those a few times before.

The shooting light thing was to 'scintillate'. I'm sure I'd seen that word on one of my word of the day calendars and it meant to spark or shine, so I supposed it seemed fitting. Better than 'microwave fingers' or the 'shoot light thing'. Summoning it _here _was no problem at all, I could blast rocks to pieces and use it to freeze objects in place (stilling). The reason I'd found it so hard before was due to my weaker spark in the human realm, but my cousins assured me that now I'd been here, using it again 'back home' wouldn't be so hard.

Even though I'd lamented my telepathy for as long as I could remember, having a whole host of other powers made me feel strong. The need to protect my child was growing every day and although the human realm seemed relatively peaceful, I wouldn't ever take that for granted again.

Just as we were finishing up changing each others hair and eye colours for a giggle, Niall appeared.

"Green is definitely not your colour Claude!" Great Grandpa laughed. He'd caught us turning Claude's hair green to match his eyes. Claudine and I snickered like kids caught in the act and quickly turned him back to normal. He was laughing too so it was all very light-hearted.

"Hello gramps, who's here?" I knew he wanted me for something, I could tell from his thoughts he was thinking about introducing me to someone.

"There's no hiding anything from you is there child? Remind me not to get your birthday present in advance; I'll just have to summon it right before I give it to you to make it a surprise." He grinned mischievously, having realised that I knew everything he was going to say or do before he did it and it was becoming quite a competition between us.

"Oh gramps, you're exactly the same, so you can't say anything! Anyhow, who'd you want me to meet?"

"Mr Catialides, an old demon friend of mine and my legal counsel. He has heard much about you from me and is eager to meet you." A demon? His lawyer was a demon - like in that movie The Devil's Own? I hoped he wasn't as creepy looking as Pacino was in that movie...I'd only watched it to drool over Keanu.

"O.K. See you later cousins." I waved them off and linked arms with gramps and he popped us into his library.

Sat in the chair opposite gramps' favourite was a black haired man, no older than fifty years old at a guess. His eyes were a vivid violet colour and he didn't look as those the fires of hell were behind his eyes; but as I'd learnt before, looks could be deceiving. Gramps didn't look scary, he looked like Gandalf in a linen suit but _everyone _knew how magnificent he was.

Gramps was chuckling beside me, obviously amused by my mental rambling.

"I like the comparison my dear. You are right; Desmond here is hiding a fierce power underneath that sharp suit of his. He looks every inch the corporate lawyer but behind that facade is dragon of beast. I have no doubt though, that you'll have him as much under your spell as I am." The lawyer, Desmond, was blushing from the comment.

"Niall, old friend, stop embarrassing me in front of your granddaughter. I don't want you scaring her off before I've even met her." They laughed together like old buddies.

Mr C, as I referred to him mentally (his name was too unusual for me to pronounce), offered his seat to me but I declined and took a seat on the footstool in front of the fire, my back was aching a little and the warmth from the fire was heaven.

"I'm fine thank you. I like sitting close to the fire. Great grandfather tells me you're his lawyer?" I met his eyes and tried to gauge his thoughts.

_We share an uncommon gift princess. I too can read thoughts and know that you have assisted the supernatural in many ways with your gift. I'm here to add your child to Niall's will and set up a trust for them when they become of age."_

It made me feel a little less weird about myself knowing that there was yet another telepath about, making us kind of common and dare I say it...normal. I was sure due for some normality, even if it was another telepath.

"Wow, I guess I'm not so _special_ anymore? It's nice to meet you, please call me Sookie."

He smiled a beaming warm smile that I liked instantly. "Very well, Sookie. You are indeed a very special young woman; I have heard nothing but wonderful things about you and not just from your grandfather. My gift is not quite so powerful; it only works one way, I can project my thoughts to you but I cannot hear them back."

"That's still impressive. So, a trust for the baby?" I looked to Gramps for confirmation, seeing as we'd spoken that part telepathically.

"That's right my dear. All of my are included in my will and have inheritances, I think you call them, in order to get by in the human realm. Should you be able to go back then you and your child will have financial security."

I thought about protesting for a moment, but stopped myself as the situation was no different to Gran or my parents leaving me an inheritance. I knew that my situation was unique and that should there be a way for me to exist away from this realm, I'd need all the help I could get. There was of course Eric. Even with our unique situation and chequered history, I had no doubt he'd insist on 'helping' me in that high-handed way of his at every opportunity. I wasn't sure how I felt about that right now.

"I know that you are an independent woman granddaughter but as your eldest male relative it is my duty and honour to provide for you. You wouldn't begrudge an old man for wanting to spoil you, would you?" Oh, he was good. Guilt always worked with me, sucker that I was.

"Very sly gramps. How can I resist that face." Even though he probably had no idea of the concept of 'puppy dog eyes', he certainly touched a nerve and she couldn't resist him.

"It's not like I can spend my money here. I'm quite a wealthy man in human terms, so I have plenty to share dearest." I suppose he's right about not spending it and it's not like I had extravagant tastes or anything. Plus, I doubted wherever I'd end up in the future, that I'd be able to work. Taking a leaf out of grans book, I decided to be gracious about it

"O.K. and _thank you._" Gramps smiled and tilted his head in acceptance of my thanks._  
_

"Very good, I shall have everything settled very soon. It was nice to meet you princess...pardon me, Sookie. I look forward to seeing you again." We stood to stay our goodbyes and I shook his hand.

"Goodbye, it was nice to meet you too."_  
_

When he was gone, I turned to Gramps and gave him as big a hug as I could, considering my bump was in the way. He positively purred at my affection and I relished the equally wonderful feeling that came from the unconditional parental love that flowed from him.

"Now, I believe that you need to prepare for your trip to Bermuda with Dr Ludwig. She'll escort you from here through the portal and then on to her home."

"Oh, yes I should get packing, when is the doctor getting here?"

"You have around three hours."

"Great, just enough time." I wanted to bathe and get packed, so that would give me plenty of time. I'd gotten used to nice long warm baths as a way of easing my aching back.

"I shall never understand what takes women so long to get themselves ready." He shook his head in amusement.

"Never underestimate how prepared a woman is for every situation gramps, even if it's just choosing the right shoes or bag. I'll see you later." I pecked him on the cheek and popped back to my room.

I was as excited as a child on Christmas morning, but nervous too. I was going to see my baby growing inside me! It was such an incredible thing to witness. Plus, I was going to hopefully see Eric if he had decided on coming, I hadn't heard for sure from the doctor. I wouldn't get my hopes up..._but hell! _I'd already done that.

Time whizzed by and before I knew it, I was packed and the doctor was waiting for me in gramps library with the rest of the family who'd come to see me off. Gramps was radiating with over-protectiveness and was having some sort of secret conversation with the doctor which no doubt involved my safety.

They broke away at seeing me enter and beamed at me happily.

"Ready to go?" The doctor asked me, eyeing the small bag in my hand.

"Absolutely. Do I get to wear the ruby slippers?" The doctor got my joke and laughed merrily, but it was lost on gramps. I suppose when you lived in the faery realm with no TV, some jokes were bound to lose context.

"No ruby slippers required, but you might need your shorts..." _Right...like I could fit into them now._

"There's fat chance of me fitting into anything that doesn't have an empire or elasticized waist, for the next several weeks." I glanced down at my expanded waistline. _Hello feet, are you down there somewhere?_

"A major contrast to your cut-offs I'm sure. Come on now, say goodbye to 'gramps' and lets get going."

We gave each other a peck on the cheek and a warm hug and I promised to be back in a few days. I was going to enjoy sunbathing and paddling in the ocean, walking along the beach and enjoying the scenery. Watching the sun go down over the ocean would be magical.

But with Eric Jnr. nestled inside me and Eric Snr. by my side it would be bliss.

* * *

* With my first pregnancy I craved fresh mangoes and lamb chops. The second time around I had gestational diabetes so I just craved everything that I wasn't allowed to eat, namely carbs and sugar, so not the diet for a heavily pregnant woman who wanted cake. Pop me a review and tag on your strange pregnancy cravings with me.


	8. Chapter 8

**What Becomes of the Broken Hearted?**

Chapter 8

* * *

A/N: You gals (and guys?) are so generous with your reviews and sharing your pregnancy cravings with me – some of them had me laughing my arse off. It's true what medics say about cravings; you crave what your body needs. Whether it is milk (so many of you said this) for calcium, red meat (for iron) or orange coloured fruits (for vit C). I think Sookie might have some odd cravings in this story… Maybe of the tall, blonde and gorgeous kind.

Well – you've all clamoured for Eric's attention and he's up next to give you some… (wink wink).

P.S - All mistakes are my own and I apologise for them. I write when I can't sleep - which is quite often, so sometimes I make mistakes that I just don't see.

Disclaimer – I don't own any rights to the characters of SVM or True Blood.

* * *

**Eric**

Both Pam and Nora eyed me curiously from their respective armchairs. Neither of them wanted to sit near the other and I sighed unnecessarily at the childishness of their behaviour.

Ever since we had taken up our new positions, both female vampires had fought for my attention. Pam's need was purely for parental praise and comfort; Nora's however, was romantically based. Their bitching at each other drove me insane and I had threatened them both with silver dog collars at one time when they had literally been at each others' throats like pit bulls.

Normally I was perfectly content to lavish my fatherly affections on Pam, but presently I was purposely holding back due to her previous behaviours towards Sookie. She had blatantly disobeyed me back when I ordered her not to fire the RPG at the witch's shop, therefore putting Sookie in further peril. Her lack of understanding about the depth of my feelings for Sookie had driven a wedge between us and my faith in my child had faltered. It had never wavered in all the time we had spent together over the last century or so and it made me equal parts angry and regretful. Because of this, I was treading carefully with Pam; not wishing to give her reason to think she was fully forgiven, but letting her know that she would always be my greatest accomplishment.

On the other hand, Nora was displaying possessive behaviour I had never witnessed in her when she was part of Godric's nest. Sure we had fucked plenty, but it had _never_been romantic. That word wasn't part of our nest's vocabulary, or many other vampires come to mention it. We travelled, killed, fucked and fought – end of story. I truly wondered whether Lilith's blood in Nora's system and the deranged brain-washing that went on with both the former Authority and the Sanguinistas, had caused some mental damage. She seemed oblivious to the fact that I could sense her emotions and that she felt she had some kind of sexual hold over me. Her misinterpretation of my need to feel that safe, unassuming contact with another after my rejection by Sookie all those years ago, made her desire for me totally unhealthy.

It was truly ironic that I continuously turned down sex from the very person who I had sought pleasure from many times before, but now with Nora the situation was very different. I had felt her conceit for having driven Sookie from me from the moment we were caught in the act. At the time, I had been torn and too self-involved to acknowledge and deal with her self-satisfaction and in hindsight; it had been another mistake I'd made that night. I should have made it perfectly clear that our coupling had been a one off as it was now clear that Nora wanted to sink her claws into me. It was why she'd created the lies about my fucking her; she'd resorted to made up fantasies because she couldn't get the real thing.

Although I'd made it clear to her that I wasn't interested in a sexual relationship; I wanted to continue our longstanding camaraderie. She was an advantageous ally to have and being family _normally _meant unwavering loyalty. At times this loyalty was tested to the limit, but the same could be said about Pam.

_Fucking women! Can't live with 'em – can't live without 'em._

As I paced slowly in front of the pair of them, thinking of how I was going to tell them about Sookie without causing a cat-fight, I caught them glaring at each other. _If looks could kill…._

"For fuck's sake you two, _grow up!_" I growled at them in turn. The loathing that radiated off them was palpable and they hadn't said a word yet. Dragging their eyes from one another, they faced me with barely contained composure.

Through the ties I shared with them both, I could feel hate and jealousy from Nora and disgust and haughtiness from Pam. They might both have been from aristocratic bloodlines but with Pam, her level of snooty was way up there.

"Eric, why are we here…_together_?" She shot another laser-beam glare at Nora who curled her lip unattractively in a snarl.

"Yes, brother, what's _so_ important that I have to endure _her _company, couldn't you have just told me at our next meeting?" Seeing Nora sneer at Pam one moment and then pout and bat her eyelashes at me, made me roll my eyes. She was actually quite pathetic.

Pam folded her arms across her chest as she tucked her right ankle behind her left in a ladylike fashion. In complete antithesis of this, Nora was sat with her knee crossed over the other showing a vast amount of thigh through the split in her dress, her arms were spread wide with her elbows resting on the armrests, which then caused her chest to push out. Her pose might have been alluring on another, but right now it reeked of desperation and that was why Pam was snickering to herself.

"I've some important news...astounding actually. News that cannot leave this room." My eyes bore into theirs in turn, stressing how it was a command more than a request.

Both eyed me curiously; there had been little that had caused me to act so concerned over our time together at the headquarters; all of what had transpired before was an easily met challenge. This news, _fatherhood_would be the biggest challenge of my life along with my potential reconciliation with Sookie.

"I have recently heard from Sookie, she is in Faery with her family." There was much more to tell, but I wanted to gauge their reactions before I proceeded. I knew both of them wouldn't be thrilled for the fact that I was in contact with their least favourite rival for my attention.

"What does she want?" My child asked hesitantly. She was trying to be polite, I'd give her that. Nora was silent.

"It seems that when we were…_together_, strong magic between us made it possible to conceive." I had resumed my pacing and stopped to catch their reactions once again.

"Conceive what?" Pam asked, confused.

"A child Pamela. A _miracle_." For once, Pam was speechless and I could almost see the synapses firing in her brain as she tried to wrap her head around the news. A host of emotions flit through her, confusion, shock and then anger.

"What the fuck? It can't be true…vampires can't have children. No way! What sort of bullshit story has she given you?" She lashed out and then realised that I wasn't joking as her rant slowed down. "It can't be true, can it? Fuck!" She finished on a whisper.

Nora had been uncharacteristically quiet. I'd expected her to balk at the news and take the opportunity to slur Sookie's character in the process.

"Nora? Have you anything to say?" His sibling looked at him nervously, she was hiding something. Resentment and jealousy was mixed with something shadier that I couldn't interpret.

"It seems congratulations are in order brother, I'm going to be an aunt. How…_delightful._Are you sure it's yours, she's been gone years" From sweet to sour in an instant. Her insinuation that Sookie had been unfaithful to me was distasteful and I levelled her with my gaze, growling at her fiercely enough to make her flinch.

"Sookie has _not_betrayed me; time works differently there. Years here are only weeks there, at a guess." I didn't appreciate her renewed antagonistic behaviour towards my history with Sookie. She shrugged casually as if my reply was redundant.

"What are you going to do…about the child and Sookie?" Pam was up from her chair, she took hold of my arm, halting my frenetic pacing. I wasn't nervous as such, it was more like anticipation. Their opinion was important to me, even if Nora was pissing me off at the moment.

"I have written to her, via Dr Ludwig who is treating her. I would like to…_reconcile_with her, but she and my son will have my support regardless of whether she wishes to see me or not."

"You are to be father to a son? An heir? _Eric_…" Pam smiled at me as she communicated wordlessly how much she understood the magnitude of this development.

I nodded proudly. She knew that I was pleased about the situation, she could feel it as waves of pride and protectiveness flowed through our tie. She knew from tales of my past that a male heir was a great privilege in my Viking days; continuation of the family name and blood were something to be honoured. A female child would be as welcome, all children were. But having a male meant more warriors and more providers for the family.

I'd almost forgotten about Nora, who was still sat in the chair. She looked uncomfortable; she was biting her bottom lip and had dulled her tie to me and so I couldn't get a clear read on how she was feeling. Was she really that enamoured with me, so desperate for a romantic relationship that she couldn't even be amazed or happy for me? At least Pam had expressed her happiness for me in not so many words; even though I could feel some doubt from her.

"Is she coming back to Louisiana?" Nora tried to look disinterested but I could feel her growing curiosity. Quite honestly, I wasn't sure that I wanted either of them in the same room. Nora would no doubt make it uncomfortable for Sookie and I wouldn't want to rub Nora in her face either.

"Not at present, no. It's too risky for her to travel here until the child is born." I answered with a pang of regret. There was nothing more I would like than to see Sookie again and to see for myself the miracle of our bond.

"Talking of birth, when is the child due?"

"There's the catch. Due to the time differences, what will seem like only ten weeks or so until the birth for Sookie, will be like another five years for me." In my existence, decades could pass and I would barely notice, so five years was not so long even if I did miss Sookie like crazy.

"_Five years!_ Well, I suppose that gives you plenty of time to prepare yourself and me to shop for the perfect gift…" I gave my child and indulgent smile; _Pam, always keen to bolster the retail sector._

Out the corner of my eye I caught Nora's smile and it wasn't in appreciation of Pam's enthusiasm. Gritting my teeth, I surmised that she was most likely pleased that Sookie wouldn't be coming back any time soon and it would give her more time to flirt with me. If she was trying to get into my pants, then she was definitely going about it the wrong way…_not _that I'd make that mistake again. Choosing to ignore her less than enthusiastic attitude for the time being, I bent down to place a kiss on my child's forehead. A gesture that she appreciated greatly from what I could feel from her emotions.

"Your reaction is surprising Pam, I thought you'd be more…_bitchy_about it, considering it's Sookie and babies are your least favourite 'breathers'." I quirked an eyebrow at her and she reciprocated.

"Well, lets just say that time has mellowed me…_a bit_. I'm happy that you're happy, just don't expect me baby-sit or be called 'Auntie'." She was clearly enjoying our light-hearted banter. The reluctance in her statement about being an Auntie was a ruse. I knew Pam well enough that although she had never wanted children as a human, the prospect at being able to dote on and shop for a teacup human was not an opportunity to be sniffed at.

Nora jumped up from her seat, now plainly jealous of our intimate moment. "If we're quite done with the family bonding is there anything else – I've got places to be…"

Disappointed that Nora couldn't bring herself to show anything but disdain for my new situation, I was relieved to let her go. "You may go Nora, I will see you at the meeting later." Without so much as a goodbye, she was gone and I returned to Pam, knowing that I could speak more freely now that my sister was gone.

"Thank you Pam. It means a lot that you are pleased for me. I would never have factored a child into all of our futures, but it seems the fates decided differently."

"You miss her don't you?"

Closing my eyes for a moment, Sookie's face came into focus; bright, smiling and full of love. "Yes, more than I care to admit. I made a mistake Pam, Sookie fled because of me…she was on her way back to me – she changed her mind about not being with Bill or me. I can't help but believe that once she was away from Bill's presence, she concluded that I was the one she wanted to be with."

I'd never revealed to Pam the true reason why Sookie fled to Faerie, she just figured that Sookie couldn't handle the pressure and ran. Pam looked astonished; neither of us was for sharing or I didn't admit my mistakes because I didn't make them. As it stood, by biggest mistake was Nora.

"If I'd controlled my emotions and given Sookie some time to come to the realisation she'd made a mistake, or even waited for a while to persuade her that I really was the one for her, then I wouldn't be in this situation now…not only do I not have the woman I love, but I'm paying double for my mistake with Nora's relentless pursuit of me."

"Nora is a stuck-up little slut; it makes me cringe to watch her throw herself at you, it's pathetic – she's no better than the fangbangers that used to fawn over you at Fangtasia." Pam screwed her nose up at the image. "As for Sookie…well, I know you love her and could tell back then that she loved you...she probably still does. She never realised what control Bill had over her; he took advantage of her kind nature and used it to keep her tied to him blinding her to how she truly felt about him. If she's still the same Sookie, I wouldn't be surprised if you two ended up together again, what with the baby and all."

She shrugged and I took her in my arms, cradling her head between my chest and my cheek. "Pam, you never fail to surprise me. What has you opening up your heart so? I've never heard you speak so freely about _feelings._"

A wave of embarrassment flooded through our bond and if she was human, she'd be beet red. I'd suspected that she'd become attached to one of her female companions, but the truth was plain to see. Miss 'heart of stone' was getting sentimental in her old age.

"I may be a little more than attached to my Amelia if I have to admit it. She's...fiery - in all departments." She raised her perfectly arched brow at me, clearly making light of what I could feel from her. She loved the witch that had warmed her cold heart...I was pleased for her.

"Perhaps I should meet this companion of yours, if you're so serious about her. Have you bonded yet?" I could smell female scent on her, but that meant little considering Pam's past promiscuity.

"We have. Enough with the sappy talk, what are you going to do about Sookie?"

I sighed unnecessarily, frustration leached from me. "All I can do it wait, send her letters unless some miracle happens that allows me into Fairy."

"It just so happens that I know someone who can help you with that miracle..." Both of us span round, fangs bared at the sound of not so dulcet tones of one pesky little doctor.

"Fangs away vampires! I come in peace." She rolled her eyes at us and I growled at her complete lack of fear and respect, but let it go due to the fact that she was my only link to Sookie at the moment. The doctor hobbled over to one of the armchairs and plopped herself down.

"Make yourself comfortable why don't you?" Pam stood with her hand on her hip, eyebrow raised and sarcasm positively dripping off her.

"Pam! It's always a pleasure to see you doctor. _Please_...clarify your statement." I didn't want the doctor aggravated, as much as she was doing that much to me already.

"Niall is able to open a temporary portal in Bermuda, close to the site where Atlantic Island is being constructed. The northern most pinnacle of the triangle is a portal used by the water fae..."

The island was being constructed within the triangle's coordinates in the same fashion as those constructed in Suddenly excited about this development, I interrupted before she could continue. "How can I go there?"

"Hold your horses Viking I was just getting to that." Her chastisement had me gritting my teeth, but I held my tongue as I was desperate to hear what she had to say. Pam wisely held hers too, obviously feeling my anxiety and knowing that she'd get her head bitten off, metaphorically speaking of course, should she interrupt. I gestured for the doctor to continue.

"Sookie needs to have a foetal ultrasound scan..." I was instantly alarmed that there was something wrong with her...or the child.

"What has happened? Is she well? Is the child OK? Tell me!" I was in front of the chair Dr Ludwig was sitting in a flash, my eyes boring holes into hers.

Still not intimidated by my demand, the doctor pursed her lips and waggled a bony wrinkled finger at me. "For fucks sake, will you let me continue? She's fine, the baby is fine, and it's standard in human pregnancies and in this case, more curiosity."

Nodding in acceptance and relief and pacified for the time being, I stepped back from the doctor and seated myself next to Pam who had already taken a seat on the couch. My reaction to the news that Sookie was needing medical attention of any kind put me in what my feisty little fairy had once referred to as 'caveman mode'. I was no Neanderthal, but the possessive feelings and need to care for what I still considered to be mine were strong.

"Niall has invoked a magical right with the water fae for use of their portal, for a sacrifice, in order that Sookie can travel to my Bahamian residence where I have a private clinic set up. She can stay for a maximum of three days before the shift in time starts to affect her. In this area, time stops for supernatural creatures and therefore she is able to travel without any danger to herself or the child. The scan is for me to assess the growth and any physical abnormalities, but also for Sookie to see the child on a 3D screen. Sookie wanted me to ask you if you'd like to be there for the scan."

I was reeling from the fact that there was actually a portal in which Sookie could actually travel through, where I could perhaps see her. There was nothing I wanted more at this moment than to take off into the skies and go to this place to await Sookie there. Barely registering the request from Sookie, I thought about how wonderful the advances in paediatrics and technology were today.

A thousand years ago the infant mortality rate was high, especially in harsher climates like my homeland. Winters were tough, sometimes food scarce and temperatures dropping well below zero for months on end. The elderly and the young struggled to survive and families had to pitch together to keep themselves warm and fed. Childbirth in this period was fraught with peril as undetected illness or disease took newborns way too early in their lives. The odds of birthing without complication or subsequent ailments for either the child or mother were tenuous.

I realised that the magic within Sookie and of that surrounding her, was a powerful one and all would be done to prevent any such archaic childbirth tragedy to befall her, but still I worried. This modern day scan would provide reassurance to the three of us it seemed. It was at this thought that I finally registered Sookie's request. _She wanted me there? She actually wanted me..._

"When?" I barked eager for the answer.

"When I have left here I'm going to Faery escort Sookie through the portal. If you catch a flight within the next few hours, you will arrive a little after us."

Few things surprised me, but the realisation that in a few hours time I could see Sookie again excited me in no other way than maybe the thrill of battle. The whole time shift thing was a little hard to conceive but with Faeries, nothing was impossible it seemed. The dormant bond that joined us pulsed with anticipation as my mind whirred with what I would say to her...what I would do. I was so distracted by the fact that I would see my beautiful Sookie again, that I hadn't realised I was grinning like an idiot until the doctor interrupted my moment.

"I take it from the grin threatening to split your head open that you're going to be joining her then?" She was as amused by the lack of facade I was showing as I was of her smile. I don't think I'd ever seen her smile. This was 'The Sookie Effect' as Pam had dubbed it. Sookie had the charisma and aura to draw people to her, in both a positive and a negative light. That's what attracted me to her in the first place; she just outshone everyone else and I was drawn to her like a moth to the flame.

I glanced over to Pam who was buzzing with mirth and I realised that she'd probably never seen or felt me this excited in a long time. She was tapping away on her phone, most likely booking me a flight.

"Absolutely. Send me the details of where to meet and I'll be there." Recognising that I was eager for the conversation to end and so I could get going, the doctor rose and produced a bronze key from her pocket.

"Very well then." She handed me the key which had looked huge in her hand but looked tiny in mine. "This is a key to my house. When you arrive on the island and are ready, ask it to take you to Sookie and hey presto!"

"A magical key...this just gets more fantastical by the minute." I wondered out loud.

"That's fairies for you! Later then Northman." She'd disappeared on the end my surname, leaving me holding a magic key and much to think about.

"Pam, arrange for the jet to take me the Bahamas..."

"Already done, you're scheduled to leave within the next ten minutes." At her words, I vamped to my quarters and gathered what few items I would need, including the gift I had made for Sookie.

* * *

As I threw the few items into my holdall, I texted Nora and Molly to let them know I would be taking a 'vacation' for a few days and would only be available for absolute emergencies. They were to keep things ticking over whilst I was gone. It was lucky that matters were fairly quiet and leaving the reins in their capable hands wouldn't worry me.

With a brief goodbye to Pam, I leapt up through the ceiling hatch that I used when I wanted to get out of the headquarters quickly. I heard Pam's "Don't fuck it up this time..." as I was speeding away towards the airport.

I'd never been more desperate to prove to Sookie that I wasn't the man she left behind; I wanted this chance with her and our child more than anything else in the world. I'd be happy to give up my position she desired it, but deep down I knew that it would be the only way to keep us safe in the long run. Although major threats such as Edgington and Compton's possession by Lilith were well and truly over, there would no doubt be some other danger present itself...especially if Sookie was around. She was one hell of a danger magnet.

The wind whipped through my hair and tugged at my clothes as I weaved through the air at the fastest speed I could manage. The trip to the airport would take twenty minutes by car, but in the air I avoided all obstacles and landed at the private terminal in less than five. The Authority jet was ready and waiting as I expected and I greeted the pilot and cabin staff as I dashed on board. Within five minutes of being seated, we were taxiing down the runway in the direction of the ocean.

Five hours was a _fucking_long time. I had amused myself for the first hour, dealing with various emails that I had yet to respond to. Thank fuck for the advent of mobile technology and all its wonders. Is wasn't so long ago that you couldn't use a mobile phone on board a plane for fear of some radio catastrophe or some other bullshit, but now technology existed that you could call or email as if you were on the ground. On my travels I needed to keep working and the inconvenience of being out of touch during crucial night hours sucked.

I'd had several messages from Nora, Bill and Molly. Nora's was just as expected; asking if I was chasing fairy tail and that I shouldn't let my cock make all my decision for me. Fucking bitch, if she wasn't my sister I'd silver her for her insubordination. Molly on the other hand was always direct in her messages with no room for bullshit or conversation. There were usually bullet points involved, read receipts and 'yes/no' buttons to press for a quick answer. It was all very organised if somewhat anally retentive.

I knew that Molly and Bill would pair up after all the shit was cleared up; they'd been flirting with each other beforehand, even in the dire circumstances we faced. They were happy together in their own little OCD environment, organising each other and probably scheduling through Outlook when they should have sex. It seemed that Bill's little trip into Lilithland hadn't put her off. It was a testament to her devotion that she still saw potential in her sweetheart even whilst he was spouting religious scripture, head to toe in his own and Lilith's blood. It was his recovery that brought them closer, as Molly was charged with overseeing his recuperation when he'd left Ludwig's facility. Their relationship had grown steadily from being appalled at his condition, to sympathy and then love. It was only then that I realised that Bill was no longer in competition with me for Sookie's affections.

I knew there was a great deal that Sookie had missed whilst she was away; part of me wanted to share every little detail with her, but the other part knew she would shy away from the more gory details. I was really looking forward to telling her about my change of career, so to speak and about the changing of the laws to welcome supernatural creatures with the same equal rights as humans. I wanted to tell her all about the plans for the new conference centre in the triangle and what it would mean to the supe world.

There was one part of events that I really didn't want to fill her in on and that was Bill's possession by Lilith. The events of that night would stay with me for a very long time and I was grateful that she wouldn't get to see for herself how horrific it was.

_Flashback_

_Through a trippy haze, the likes I'd only experienced in the 70's when overindulging on several hippies with acid laden blood, I stumbled out of the elevator that led to the private quarters of the chancellors of the Authority. _

_Bill, Nora, Salome and I were drenched in blood having ended the other chancellors, Newlin and Russell in a euphoric bloodbath. We'd all ingested the blood of Lilith earlier in some fucked up Sanguinista meets The Knights Templar ritual that there was no getting out of without exposing that I wasn't really into their bullshit. I was the last to drink and thankfully got away with only consuming a drop. The rest of them had at least three or four each and from what I could tell, it was enough to send even the oldest vampire crazy. _

_I'd actually thought I was crazy, as Godric appeared to me whilst we fed on every available human or were that remained on the grounds. He was as solemn as the day he left me up on the roof in Dallas, but his solemnity was outweighed by the disappointment in his voice. The realisation that Godric was ashamed of me was enough to bring me back from the brink of madness and when I looked around, there was no Lilith, just insanity and bloodlust. He implored me to save my sister who was being encouraged by Salome as she violently drained a female donor._

_I had to kick Salome away from Nora as they scrapped over barely alive bodies like hyenas over a carcass, dragging her with me as I left Bill and Salome to their blood orgy. Clutching a delirious Nora to my chest, I sped back to my chamber and lay her on the bed. She whimpered at my retreat and reached for me, pulling me down to kiss bloody lip marks over my face and neck. Her fangs nicked my neck and she tried to latch on, but I was too quick for her. Pulling away quickly I slapped her unconscious and retrieved several blood bags from the small refrigerator in the room. I would flush this fucking insane mind control shit from her if it was the last thing I did. Godric wanted it so and it was for his honour that I force-fed Nora enough bags of blood to make her throw up. Each time she vomited, fresh clean blood would be poured back down her gullet in an attempt to dilute the potency of her trip enough to get her out of there._

_It seemed to have worked after a short while as we both jumped up in a ready fight pose as we heard the raised voices of Bill and Salome and rushed to the balcony overlooking the courtyard outside. _

_Salome wanted to fulfil the destiny that Lilith had spoken to her about; that she should become one with her and walk the earth as the embodiment of a vampire goddess, ruling over humans as they should be. Bill was carefully manoeuvring her into a corner, clearly intent on taking the remaining blood for himself._

_"Give me the blood Salome, Lilith has chosen me to show the world that we truly are the superior beings she taught us to be. I am the one. GIVE IT TO ME!" _

_"NO! I am the chosen, she wants a female to show the way." Salome uncorked the crystal bottle that contained the dark crimson lifeblood of Lilith...apparently._

_Before either I or Nora could act, Bill had severed Salome's head from her body and as she disintegrated before our eyes, he caught the large vial and held it to his lips._

_"NO!" Nora and I both roared. Nora was distraught and flew down to the remains of her former lover and friend, regardless of the insane vampire close by. She sobbed into the dark sludge that was all that remained of the Italian vampiress, totally oblivious to Bill's intent._

_I had shouted no because Bill was about to make a terrible mistake. Nobody truly knew what would happen if they consumed more of the blood. Only a few drops had enough effect to alter a mature vampire's mind, but what would be around thirty or so drops would be unthinkable._

_"Bill, don't do it...think of the repercussions. What about Sookie? What would she think...she's worth keeping on the right path for isn't she?" I thought reasoning with him about Sookie would spark some sort of recognition and snap him out of this craziness._

_"I am no longer blinded by infatuation for the abomination that is she. She is nothing more than a bloodbag to me; I shall drink of her and walk in the sun, just as other before have done so!" _

_Not believing what I was hearing, I jumped down from the balcony and slowly approached Bill as he inhaled the scent of the blood close to his lips. This man - vampire, had truly loved Sookie even if his initial intention was to secure her as an asset for the queen. He had championed her for the last couple of years and I had once thought his loyalty to her admirable. But to hear him now refer to our shared lover as a bloodbag and an abomination was unbelievable._

_"Sookie is no longer in this realm; she has returned to Faery and you shall never drink of her again...she will be safe."_

_Bill shrugged nonchalantly and immediately downed the vial of blood in his fingers. "Well this will have to do then." He said as he licked his lips._

_For a moment nothing happened. But soon enough Bill was twitching and writhing on the spot as blood poured from his ears, eyes, nose and mouth. Instead of dripping over his clothes and onto the floor, the blood oozing from his orifices had a life of it's own as it slithered over his skin covering his face and hair before moving down like a thick fog, disintegrating his clothes in its path. What...the...fuck?_

_Bill's eyes rolled in the back of his head as he shook and spluttered blood. I took a few steps back, a tad unsure of what was about to transpire. His neck rolled as his mouth formed a snarl, huge fangs elongated from his gums and his roar was verily animalistic. This was definitely NOT Bill._

_I hadn't a clue what was standing before me, but luckily for me, it didn't seem to know what to do with itself. Maybe it was still transforming and I took the opportunity to roust Nora who was still sobbing over her lost friend, her hands wrist deep in vampire gunge._

_"Nora, pull yourself the fuck together...I need some help here!" I grabbed her arm and turned her to face Bill who was looking around in the manner I would expect an alien to do on his first visit to Earth._

_It seemed that the ingestion of several pints of donor blood and the subsequent vomiting from before was taking effect, as she focused on the scene in front of us._

_"Holy fucking mother of Lilith, what the hell is that?" She whispered unsurely._

_"Bill drank the blood of Lilith and now all hell's about to break loose if we don't do something." I implored my sister to think of something as she seemed familiar with these little trips that that crazy bitch's blood evoked._

_Nora cast her eyes down to Bill's feet and I tilted my head in query at her. She looked from his feet to the ironically placed brass sundial that made a feature of the central point of the courtyard. There were several glass panels inset into the stonework paving of the ground we were stood on. Bill was standing right on one of these and even though I hadn't a fucking clue what was going to happen, I had been thus far been surprised at the Authority's ingenuous vampire restraint and torture devices. Hopefully this would be one._

_"On my count 3..2..1" Nora darted over to the sundial, somersaulting over it as she pushed the gnomon down and from under Bill's feet, a huge panel of UV light singed him to the spot. _

_The most deafening roar erupted from him and he struggled to move as his skin smoked and blackened in the light. A loud rumble started up as the eight by eight sections of lights he was on pivoted down and around with the creature still stuck in place. Its roar was still audible though the ground and after a minute the UV light shut off along with the terrible noise it was making. As soon as the light went off, there was a thud as a body landed on a stone floor. _

_Nora rushed over to me, grabbing my hand. "Come with me." She hauled us of in the direction of the security quarters where the surveillance equipment was located._

_"What are we doing Nora?" I pulled her to a stop to explain._

_"We can see him on the monitors; see if he's still there." Ah, I understood now, the UV trap was some kind of torture device reminiscent of a lion trap in a gladiator battle, but more advanced obviously. Incapacitate the vamp with UV and either carry on underground until he fries or just use it for torture as they fall into a cell of some kind._

_The beast formerly known as Bill howled and thrashed as it blindly bounced off the reinforced walls in an attempt to escape the prison it found itself in. Hours later the thundering blows subsided; it seemed apparent that the creature realised that there was no escape. We watched the screen in morbid fascination as blood started to ooze from the shell of Bill's body, like a sentient being fleeing its host. _

_"This reminds me of an episode of the X-Files." Nora observed nonchalantly. _

_I had to smile at her reference, knowing exactly what she was referring to and also at her ability to trivialise such a horrific sight. Her sarcastic sense of humour had always amused me. Some say that sarcasm was the lowest form of wit, but I always found it to be a great motivator and it seemed that it was one personality trait that my sister and I shared. Perhaps that was why we had such a love-hate relationship?_

_We watched as 'the ooze' sank through the cracks in the stone floor and disappeared completely, not even leaving a stain - if you didn't include Bill's soggy carcass in there somewhere. Almost unrecognisable, the shell of a body left behind looked boneless but still alive. If Bill had indeed met his true death, there would be no form to him, yet his remains were intact if not grossly deformed. _

_"I hate to ask where the fuck the blood went..." As long as it didn't come back whilst we were attempting to retrieve Bill, which I felt I needed to do for some unbeknown reason, I didn't give a fuck...for now._

_"Let's give it an hour before we go in...I want to make sure that Billith doesn't re-emerge." I smirked at my childish name for the creature that Bill became after consuming Lilith's blood. Pam would like it, Nora seemed to also._

_"Billith?" She giggled, belying her status and age. "That's hilarious...but shouldn't be..."_

_"I try. If the 'thing' doesn't emerge again, then we'll retrieve what's left of Bill and see if he can be treated."_

_"Sounds like a plan."_

_An hour later, we faced the door that led to the stone chamber. I looked at Nora and with a sweep of my arm offered her entrance. "Ladies first..." _

_"Er...after you brother." She darted behind me, pushing me towards the door._

_"No, ladies first - I insist" I twisted us around in a flash and so she was backed against the door._

_"No my brother, age before beauty. __**I**__ insist" She darted round me and pressed the door release before I could react. She nudged me from behind and I hissed at her childish behaviour._

_Thankfully we weren't ambushed and 'the blob' was still on the floor, so we approached with caution and when we reached 'it', it moaned weakly. The face was sunken, eyeballs barely in their place as flesh and sinew formed around the only solid mass, his brain. The sight of Bill's body, amoeba-like and raw was probably the most grotesque sight I had ever seen - and I had seen it all, or so I thought._

_"We should call Ludwig...I don't know what to do with him." I was at a complete loss as to how to deal with Bill and I knew for sure that I didn't want to touch him._

_I should be revelling in his current condition considering the vile words he spoke about Sookie, but I knew, even when he drank the blood, that he wasn't in his right mind. The Bill from before would die the true death before abandoning his love for Sookie and speaking so lowly of her. The creature that had possessed him, whether it is the spirit of Lilith or some other demon had fled, hopefully to the bowels of the earth._

_Some time later, Ludwig had transported the carcass of Bill to her medical facility where he would be treated with a cocktail of blood and magic to regrow his bones and replenish his organs. Due to the fact that his maker no longer lived, the only other person able to help him would be his child, Jessica. She'd been contacted and was on her way to him, even though she was reluctant after his less that stellar treatment of her. She and Sookie were alike in the sense that they were both loyal and above holding a grudge. It was the right thing to do. _

* * *

The breathless voice of the artificially enhanced stewardess roused me from my downtime and my eyes snapped open to see her leaning down dangerously close, her fake tits bursting out of the button up shirt she was barely keeping together. Her head was tilted to the side in a blatant offering.

"Mr Northman..._sir_, is there _anything_I can get you?" Her sexy smirk was lost on me as my gaze was drawn to her neck where her pulsing vein lured me. I licked my lips and gave her a fangy leer as I pulled her down to her knees in front of me. Drawing her gaze in, I held her mind in mine as I glamoured her.

"I desire only your blood - your body is of no interest to me. When I have fed from you, you will remember only that you pleased me and then go and clean yourself up. You will not disturb me for the rest of the flight unless absolutely necessary. Do you understand?"

As she nodded in compliance, I ripped her shirt open and held the back of her head as I sank my fangs into her neck. She moaned loudly and I slid my hand down to release my cock from my pants. I had no desire to take this woman - all had been spoilt for me and I would only take relief in self-stimulation. As I fed from the stewardess, I closed my eyes to oblivion and palmed my rock-hard cock, brutally pumping until I released over the unnatural globes in front of me. As I came, I held the pleasure back in my own form of self-deprivation. The guilt I felt after the episode with Nora had caused me to re-evaluate my sexual habits. No longer did I roam in a cloud of lust, blood or otherwise. With Sookie, I had found a connection and a deeper version of me had surfaced; it was a version that I wanted to be on a permanent basis and not just in a one week fantasy.

It was hard to separate lust and feeding. A vampire either fucked and fed or fought and fed. I didn't want to fuck the airline staff or kill them, so jerking off whilst feeding was my only option. Pam thought it hilarious that Eric Northman, lauded Viking lothario had to resort to 'spanking the monkey' as she so eloquently put it. Little did she know that be it modern day or the Viking era, it was commonplace to resort to such measures when your preferred sexual partner was unavailable. As my true partner was Sookie, I had long ago surrendered the fact that I wouldn't ever mate with another and self-love was the only option.

Licking the punctures closed on the stewardess' neck, I pushed her gently back from me and commanded her to leave as I tucked my cock back into my pants. She rose robotically and headed back to the small bathroom to do as instructed.

There was only a short while before the flight would land and I pulled out the key that Ludwig had given me. It had started to vibrate very gently I noticed and the closer we got to the island, the more pronounced the vibration was. It was fascinating to watch this inanimate object respond in such a magical fashion the closer we got to the renowned triangle.

Before long, the pilot announced that we would be landing imminently and the stewardess sat to buckle herself in. The anticipation was bubbling inside me and it felt both pleasant and uncomfortable at the same time. I believe what I was feeling was nervous excitement - I'd felt it in Sookie before, so recognised the emotion. Not knowing for sure how Sookie was going to react to seeing me again made me nervous. At the same time I was excited for the opportunity to see her again, to see her pregnant body blooming with my child. For the first time in my life, I was fidgeting and as soon as the stewardess opened the cabin door, I was out of my seat in a flash.

I took to the air with the bag and the key and asked it to take me to Sookie, expecting to be propelled in the direction of where the doctor had sequestered her. Instead, I felt they key turn hot in my hand before an odd tingle travelled up my arm and leached into every cell in my body. Blinding light enveloped me and when I saw it fade through my closed lids, I opened my eyes to see that I was standing on the doorstep of a Bahamian clapboard cottage. Amazing!

This was Ludwig's house. At any other time I might have been interested in surveying it before I entered. Not really caring for its appearance just now, I hesitated for a second as I adjusted my ruffled hair before knocking on the door.

* * *

Dun, dun, dah! What's up with Nora? Where did 'the ooze' go? How is Sookie going to react to him? I know it's a huge cliffy, but don't worry. This chapter was originally nearly 12k words so I split it up. I just need to edit the 2nd part and it'll be posted by Sunday latest. I hope you enjoy Eric and 'The Bitches', please let me know your thoughts.

Warning - next chapter is super fluffy, I got emotional writing it, so if you're a big softy like me, get your tissues ready.


	9. Chapter 9

**What Becomes of the Broken Hearted?**

Chapter 9 - The Reunion

* * *

A/N: Here it is, The Reunion. My apologies for the delay in getting this chappie out, I had it written on Sunday but changed my mind about the direction, so re-wrote a whole chunk.

To answer your questions:

Nora - Eric tolerates her because although she's his annoying little sister and Godric has asked him to look after her, he does love her in a familial way. He does it for Godric mostly. Yes, she's a bad egg and tad mad.

Bill - is fully recovered and off schmoozing in the media capital, L.A where he's promoting vampires. He and Molly are close and he's not interested in Sookie, even though he doesn't remember what he said about her.

'The Ooze' - just wait and see...not telling (zips lips).

Eric Junior - one guest reviewer vehemently objected to the use of 'Junior' as a name for a child. I know I shouldn't let one persons views affect me, but hey, I'm a sensitive soul so felt the need to address this subject. I don't share their view and will not let readers personal tastes influence my story. Saying that, 'Eric Junior' was only ever going to be a nickname and the name if Eric wasn't around. Now that he is, he's going to have another name. This particular type of naming is practically unheard of in any type of family bar royalty, so wasn't an issue for me. Phew, such fuss over a name, you'd think I was going to merge grandparent's names or something! (You know what I'm talking about - Twi..._cough_..light -)

Disclaimer – I don't own any rights to the characters of SVM or True Blood.

* * *

**Sookie**

_He _was here. I knew it before the knock came.

My body started to react to his presence. Not only did the void of his mind soothe me, but I could _smell _him. My fairy relatives hard warned me that the potion I took before coming here; the one to suppress my increased scent; would enhance my sense of smell. It was a balancing magic; reduce one thing, increase another.

I'd always been drawn to Eric's scent, he smelt of the fresh ocean air and that woody green smell that reminded me of pine. The smell made my mouth water and my skin tingle, the desire to run to him was overwhelming. Instead, I sat for as long as I could in the wooden rocker on the porch that overlooked the sea and clung to it like an anchor.

This was it. I was going to see him face to face and I was nervous as hell, more-so than when Magda told me that Eric would be there. Instantly, I was a whole whirlwind of conflicting emotions. Anxiety, excitement and desire swirled around body, caught up in the vortex that was now my nervous system. The longing I felt as well as the usual anticipation of seeing his handsome face and _that _body, was enough to start a frenzy of hormones in any female. I'd witnessed it first hand and not just with the fangbangers, but within myself previously. He just oozed sexual charisma and it was hard to resist him, how I'd managed to resist his advances all that time with Bill was a miracle.

At night it was like a switch was flicked and I felt so turned on that when I finally succumbed to sleep, I'd dream about him. They were _really_erotic dreams that were far more intense than the ones I'd had before when I'd had his blood in my system. My hormones were all over the place since junior had his growth spurt and they only seemed to be getting worse. Over the course of a day, I could wake up incredibly horny having had an orgasmic dream about Eric, the be forgetful and emotional - crying at the slightest thing and getting all maudlin over everything bad that had happened in my life, to then nesting like crazy and trying to clean up non-existent mess.

I was anxious for the whole hour after Magda left me to meet with Eric in private. She'd gone to the annex that joined her home where she had a special private clinic where she'd got the fancy 4D scan machine set up, then she'd be staying at her gentleman friend's house for the night. She was damn sneaky, leaving me alone with him like she knew something I didn't. I was pretty sure that I hadn't misinterpreted her conspiratorial grin. I was _not_ going to throw myself at him, I had willpower. _Didn't I?_

Waiting for Eric I felt nervous for what my reaction would be. I had no idea due to my manic mood swings, but I hoped that I'd be able to reign in the lust and maybe just get a little tearful instead. I didn't think it would be a good precedent to set if I jumped him as soon as I saw him. Even though I'd reconciled what had happened between us fairly quickly, I was till a little gun shy.

Just because he said those sweet words in his letter, didn't mean that we were back together, I'd play this development very carefully. He'd said equally as sweet words to me before I made _that_regretful decision and I was wary about the weight that his words carried. Even though he'd responded so positively to my news and had accepted my request to accompany me to the scan, to dive straight back into the deep with him would be reckless. I needed to know what the situation with this Nora woman was and if and how I fit into his life as it wasn't just me that I needed to think about anymore. It was my heart and my...our baby's heart that I needed to guard.

Just like I let my heart rule my head, Eric claimed before that he wasn't ruled by his emotions, but he was wrong. He loved me, he said as much. Eric felt and he felt _deeply_. Whether it was rage or love, betrayal or hurt, he felt it all. With him it was just varying degrees. He'd kept that loving, tender side buried so deep he claimed himself incapable when I knew it to be untrue.

I'd first seen it with Godric on the roof of the hotel in Dallas and afterwards in my dreams after he tricked me into taking his blood. Then when the facade of the big, bad Sheriff came down in the week he was cursed, the beautiful, loving man that sheltered inside the imposing shell of a fearsome warrior emerged. He would always be feared, just not by _me_.

He thought love made a person weak, but love only made a lover stronger. Love ignited a fire that coursed through each lover's veins and bound them together to form one truly formidable force. In a sense he was right about love, but only in the sense that if he loved me and it wasn't reciprocated then it made him weak. With my love, he only strengthened the bond and strengthened his body and mind. Love was a necessity - it balanced us.

Whilst in Faery I'd learned a lot about mates and bonds, both of the fae and vampire. I understood that vampires were overtly possessive to the point of obsession. Their whole '_she/he is mine_' mantra was on one hand a declaration to others that they had ownership of a human and a clear 'hands-off' signal; but on the other - when love was added to the mix, the declaration was more primitive. Primitive in the sense that this creature had found its mate and vice versa. The 'mine' label worked both ways in signifying possession, but the possession was of the heart and soul and not in the least bit objectified. Just like when Eric claimed me and told me I was _his_, he was also _mine_. It was no different to a human couple claiming that each was 'his girlfriend' or 'my boyfriend'.It was only when the claiming of a human wasn't voluntary that I had a problem with it. It had taken me a long time to understand that Eric had _never _wanted to lay claim to me as an object, but had truly cared for me from very early on in our acquaintance. After forming a bond with me and effectively being together for a week, for me to reject him over not wanting to hurt Bill, made him feel unworthy as a mate. It made me feel guilty to think that I had essentially trampled on his heart - a heart so openly given and one that was virginal in its offering.

I understood that he had needed to seek confirmation of his masculine nature and that he was a worthy male in the true vampire way. That way was through sex. Faeries viewed sex in a similar way to vampires in the sense that they were very sensual creatures; modesty wasn't a word in their vocabulary and their possessiveness when finding a mate was intense. It was blindingly beautiful, but with the same possessive declarations and all the overtly tactile behaviour that was natural to advertise each others claim.

My human sensibilities had initially wavered in the journey to forgive Eric his actions. He had never apologised for showing his true nature and I realised that was him being honest with me, unlike Bill who falsely portrayed the romantic version. Eric had always admitted to his pursuit of me and was often blatant and crude about it. Bill on the other hand, had started a relationship with me with false emotions and declarations that I couldn't separate from his later, genuine words. I was sure now, that the short time I'd spent so far in Faery had opened my eyes more to the supernatural and how I had to change my ideas, than the past couple of years amongst supes in the human realm. Nobody had bothered to _really _explain how relationships worked in the supernatural sense and I was definitely no expert in the human sense either.

Being human and living in the human realm, I had clung to the ideas instilled in me and everyone around me. Seeing the similarities between vampire relationships and faerie relationships had made me stop and think. Sure there were obvious differences in the sense that faeries never enslaved and made pets of their lovers. Quite a few vampires kept 'pets' and treated them like possessions, or animals. Faeries loved deeply and from the moment a connection was formed. Utter respect and equality were paramount, but as always, the fierce desire and possessiveness was there too. Even if Eric was a vampire, I felt deep down that if given the chance, we could have our fairytale.

All of this new information and the impending role of motherhood had really opened my eyes. I'd really grown up and learnt a lot and I was truly grateful to my fae family for helping me accept my place in the supernatural world.

* * *

The knock came again and I released my vice-like grip on my chair and teleported myself to the entrance hall. I stood staring at the wooden door, the outline of Eric's tall frame apparent through the coloured glass design inset into the panels. My heart was beating frantically and I knew that Eric could probably hear me, feel me...scent me.

With a deep breath I gripped the door handle and turned it, flinging the door open quickly like I was afraid that he would leave if I took too long to answer. With one hand over my heart, willing it to slow down and the other resting on my bump, I looked into those aqua blue eyes and promptly burst into tears.

I felt my knees buckle but before I had the chance to crumple I was enveloped in strong, masculine arms. Cradled against Eric's rock hard chest, I realised that he held me with care so he could be as close to me as he could get without crushing junior.

"Shh Sookie, I'm here." He buried his face into my neck, inhaling me deeply and nuzzling my hair with his nose as I snuggled into his neck and chest. My arm that was on my chest, slid around his back to hold him to me in a vice like grip which I'm sure couldn't be comfortable.

"Oh God Eric...it's...I'm sorry...I don't know what to say..." I hid my face in his chest and sobbed, afraid to see what was in his eyes.

Seeing him standing here, with me, holding me made my heart hurt. It ached in my chest and I chanted over and over in my mind - _I love him, I love him, I love him_.

"No tears min älskling, no words for now. I'm here...really here and I need you Sookie." He rained kisses over my head and took my hand from my bump to kiss each of my fingers tenderly before entwining them with his.

Feeling my body heat up from the proximity of him I nuzzled my cheek over his chest and neck like a cat scenting its territory. I felt the need to touch him overwhelm me and my knees grew weak.

"Closer...I need to be closer. Keep hold of me..._please_?" I whimpered as he turned slightly and then lifted me in his arms. He made sure to hold me and so I wasn't squished and I felt my lip tremble as he walked me into the house, his eyes never leaving mine. Those eyes were full of adoration and longing...they expressed a thousand words of love, one for each year of his existence. I didn't need to hear it, _I felt it. _I mewled with pleasure at the sensation of how cherished I felt in that moment.

There was an antique daybed in the sun-room at the rear of the house overlooking the beach and Eric positioned us so I was in his lap.

"There are so many things I want to say to you but it can all wait...I find myself lost in your face. I have missed you _so much_Sookie. I want to hold you and look at you." I could see blood rimming his eyes and my heart just ached at the sight.

"Me too. _Don't_..." I reached up to stop a bloody tear that gathered in the corner of his eye, indicating that he needn't be upset. I looked at the drop on my thumb and then into his emotional eyes before licking it away. The bond we had created in the human realm, although not triply complete, was humming with satisfaction as the tiny amount of his blood reconnected with mine.

Just as he said, there were no more words, just closeness. He needed the time to reconnect as much as I did and in the silence our eyes and bodies said it all. We lay on the daybed touching and stroking each other over our clothes. Laying down facing each other now, Eric's edged forward tentatively and pressed his lips into mine very softly. I was powerless to resist as he kissed each corner and my cupid's bow, then moved to my lower lip and nibbled it gently before gradually sliding his tongue over it. My need to mimic his actions intensified and the pressure of our lips together increased until he held my head in his hands and kissed me so passionately I thought I might pass out. He released me only so long as to allow me to switch to breathing through my nose as I swept my tongue over his, reacquainting myself with his taste.

Eric's moans and my whimpers were the only noise bar the ebb and flow of the ocean that lapped at the shore a short distance away. It was the perfect accompaniment to the movements of our mouths. The kiss was intensifying as Eric plundered my mouth and groaned with desire, he was frantic in his need to reacquaint himself with every centimetre of my and lips and I was getting lost in desire myself. For a long time we just worshipped each others mouths.

He pulled back a moment, his adoring eyes roaming all over my face. "Sookie, _my _Sookie...mother of our child, you are a miracle..._my_miracle." His words were so sweet it made my heart burst with joy.

"I promised myself that I wouldn't throw myself at you...that I would take things slowly. But now that you're here Eric...I need to know, are you _mine, only mine_? I need to hear you say it, please tell me you're mine too." I held my palm to his face, imploring him as he leaned into it. I ran my fingers up to stroke the hair at his temple and stroke his ear. His eyes closed momentarily in pleasure, enjoying my touch.

"_Jag är din_ Sookie. Allt som jag är din, du äger mig helt och jag skall aldrig skiljas från dig, eller våra barn..." (_I am yours _Sookie. Everything that I am is yours, you own me completely and I shall never be parted from you, or our child...)"

I had no idea what he said but when he looked down between us at the bump that prevented our lower bodies from grinding together, I knew he was telling 'junior' that he was his too.

"I don't know what you just said but it sounded really beautiful..._Daddy_." I took his hand and moved it over my sundress and so he could lay it upon his son. The feeling of his cool through the thin material was bliss and I could feel warmth emanating from inside me at his touch.

He frowned briefly before a smile lit up his face, making his features so full of wonder. "Thank you for this gift Sookie. _Never _in my wildest dreams would I have imagined being a father in this existence. The knowledge that we created a life fills me with such joy that I barely know how to express it." His eyes went back to where his hand stroked my skin and he pressed very, very gently around the area.

"Are you well lover, you feel OK?" I smiled at his concern; he was going into protective vampire daddy mode.

"Are you examining me? Should I tell Magda...I mean Dr Ludwig that you're my new ObGyn?" My attempt at humour was purely to lighten the mood. I could sense that he was worried about me and that there was much to be said, but right at this moment I was happy to just reconnect.

"I would like nothing more than to be between your thighs, giving you a thorough pelvic exam my lover." There it was the cocky, one-track mind vampire that was the kind of innuendo. I laughed at how easy it was for him to fall back into seduction mode.

"I see you haven't changed! But to answer your question, apart from my emotions running riot and Junior's desire for me to eat everything in sight, I am very well."

"_Junior_?" He quirked that eyebrow at me and I sighed in complete adoration of it. I'd missed the eyebrow...and the smirk. I'd missed all of him, even the high-handed, manipulative Eric.

"Your son, I figured that..._._" I hesitated as I felt a twinge of regret at my next words, "that if I couldn't have you then I would have Eric Junior." Eric was silent for a moment, before frowning and pursing his lips. The name had started out as a nickname and a bit of a joke, but kind of stuck with me.

"But now that you're here, the name seems kinda moot. " I hoped he thought so too. I'd be happy to call the baby anything as long as he wanted to be with us.

"I am honoured that you chose to call our son by my name. I hesitate because I am surprised that you wanted to name him after me...he would have been a constant reminder of me if we..." He looked nervous for a moment, not sure how to carry on what I knew he was trying to say.

I leaned forward and kissed the tip of his nose and held his cheek in my free hand. "Eric, I love you. Regardless of whether we ever saw each other again, or what the future holds for us, naming your son after you _was _important to me. I wanted the reminder of you...what I lost and what I gained in return. I know we need to talk about..._stuff_, but I want you to know that I never stopped loving you and I wanted to honour your name and keep it alive with me always."

He pulled me to him, holding my head against his heart. He was shaking and I could feel wetness dripping onto my hair...he was crying. For real this time, not a tear from being overwhelmed, but streams of blood that started to drip down my hair and into my lap.

I pulled away to look at him, touching my hair to feel how much he had cried on me and I could see bloody tracks where he had let his emotions free.

"_Oh honey_, it's OK." I cooed and I leaned forward to kiss his face, just like in a dream I once had. The wet trails of his tears were captured on my lips and I licked them off gently as I moved over his cheeks.

"What have I done to deserve you Sookie? I love you so much it consumes me. You are so kind-hearted, so loving and I am _not_..." Placing two fingers on his lips I silenced him.

"_Yes you are Eric Northman_! You say there is a light inside me; well I see a light inside you too. You are kind-hearted and loving, maybe only towards me and maybe Pam, but its there. You are brave and clever whilst I'm _not_..." I argued.

"Now hear who talks untruths! You are a warrior Sookie, you are brave and intelligent! You don't need a college diploma to prove your intelligence; you demonstrate it all the time. Your balance of tenderness and intellect is what drew you to me. We are the same lover, we balance each other."

"Yes..._yes we do_. Can I ask you something?" I gave him my best innocent look that had him fooled straight away. I'd have to bank that look for another time.

"Of course my darling." God, he was so cute. It was hard to maintain a serious conversation when he was around. The sweet, playful man with a wicked sense of humour combined with the scary, powerful vampire was such a contradiction.

"When you first saw me in Fangtasia with Bill, was it my kind heart or my intelligence you were attracted to?"

I tried really hard to remain serious, but it was so difficult. Even with gravity of our situation and the turmoil that our relationship had been through, he brought out the vixen in me. I was so used to his joking, flirting and all round mischievousness that it was all I knew and I had missed it so much. When he went all 'vampire' on people it just seemed normal to me, just like he could alleviate the tension of any situation with a cocky one-liner and his sarcastic wit. I knew that the neckline of my white and red dress had caught his attention back then, just as it had Bill and every other male at Fangtasia. I wondered what kind of smutty answer he was going to come up with.

He narrowed his eyes, maybe sensing my mirth through our bond. "Do you mean the heart that was beating underneath those fabulous tits of yours or the intelligence that whipped me with that delicious tongue?"

See what I mean? _Incorrigible_.

"I knew it was my chest, _which _by the way..." I cupped my even more generously proportioned boobs in my hands. "_These_...are your fault! I can barely fit my clothes; they're like porn star boobs!" He was definitely appreciating my little rant at one of his most favourite parts of my body.

"I can assure you that your breasts are far superior to those of a porn star, but if _these_are my fault, then I willingly accept the blame." His eyes roamed hungrily over my inflated chest.

Eww! I cringed at the thought of him having first hand knowledge of what a porn stars boobs looked like, but then again, I wasn't really surprised.

"They are magnificent and will not only be my favourite place to lay my head, but wonderful nourishment for our son." I had to laugh at his reasoning. He might be powerful and devious but like many a man; he was easily swayed by a pair of breasts.

"I _knew _you would say that!" He smirked at me and as he stroked my hair. He'd noticed the blood that I'd felt drip onto my scalp earlier.

"I'm sorry I got blood in your hair...you should let me wash it out for you." At any other time I would have bet my life savings that this line was only to get me naked and wet, but now his face was contrite and a little embarrassed. I'd only seen him cry once before and that was on the roof with Godric.

"It's fine for the moment, I was going to take a shower after a quick dip in the sea. Do you want to come?"

He gave me a fangy grin which I couldn't help but return. He was _so _adolescent! It was hard to keep up with him, but it was also why I fell in love with him. Bill had always been pretty sedate, even when I found out about his violent past. But life was _never_boring with Eric. He could be fierce one moment and playful the next, his charisma shone from every pore. It also helped that he was incredibly sexy with it. I loved a man with a sense of humour and Eric had humour in leaps and bounds. Talking of sexy, my hormones started to kick in and I started to flush with arousal.

"Of course lover, I'd love to _come_...for a swim with you. Are you skinny-dipping? Hold on, is it wise for you to swim?" There it was, Dr J & Mr H. Leering over the thought of getting me naked in the sea and then getting all protective.

"Eric...you are so adorable and predictable. As much as you're driving me crazy, I'm not sure I'm ready for you to see me naked again just yet, and yes it's fine for me to swim. I'm not going jet-skiing, just a float about for goodness sakes!"

He mock growled a little at the adorable remark. "I am _not _adorable, more like intimidating and sexy..." His trademark smirk had me giggling and I loved it. All the tension I had felt at seeing him again and what I would be like was gone.

This was exactly what I needed. I'd been so nervous of a reunion filled with heated words and despair that having such a light-hearted conversation with him now was more than I could have hoped for. He released me and rose to his feet, pulling me up by my hands to stand with him.

"I would love to swim with you my sea goddess, I believe you declined the last time we had this opportunity."

"Duh! Apart from the fact you were burning up, we could've been eaten by gators you Viking fool!" I smiled at the memory. His playfulness and lack of regard for his safety had been an incredible sight, along with his nakedness of course. That had been a sight to see in the daylight I would never forget. Seeing him in all his glory in the basement of Fangtasia was not quite the same. It had been dim and the thought of him covered in Yvetta's..._fluids_- yuk! It had been sexy and gross at the same time and even though I'd wanted to take a peek at what he was packing; interrupting him having sex with a fangbanger was so not what I was expecting.

"Come, let us enjoy the water and then, perhaps we shall talk as I prepare you something to eat." I raised my eyebrow in surprise. Eric Northman was going to make me dinner?

"Another of your hidden talents, or is that code for something else?" I wouldn't be surprised if he dashed out to get me a burger and fries, but you would've been able to knock me down with a feather at his next statement.

"I admit to requesting your friends Lafayette and Tara to teach me how to make your favourites. I had nothing but hope that I would see you again and you would allow me to care for you." He looked at me tenderly and oh so boyishly.

"_Oh Eric_..." I pulled his great big frame down and so I could kiss his cheek and whisper in his ear. "Thank you. I want to ask you all about what's going on back..._home...later._" I said through grateful tears.

I led Eric to the veranda that had steps leading down to the sand and eventually the ocean. The white sand almost glowed in the light of the moon and it wasn't eerie like the moon could seem in Louisiana. Here the light was a comfort, and very romantic.

Just as I expected, Eric had zero modesty and he stripped down to his birthday suit as I stood there gawping at him. He was just so beautiful and powerful, like statue of a god as is pale skin was illuminated by the pale moonlight. It was a good job I didn't intend having any more children as my ovaries practically exploded at the sight of his naked body. I looked at him hungrily as I removed my dress to reveal a string bikini.

"I knew you would blossom with our child Sookie; you look radiant." He closed the distance, his gaze equally as hungry and picked me up in his arms bridal style. Slowly he walked us down the beach and waded into the warm crystal water.

We floated for a long while; me using Eric's body like my own personal lilo and him clinging to me like a life raft. He stroked his hands over my swollen belly that protruded from the water level, cupping the soothing salt water over my hot skin regularly.

Looking up at the moon and the stars that were so clear in the cloudless sky, I sighed contentedly, almost wishing that we didn't have to have the conversation that was needed between us. If there was to be a future for us, I wanted to do it right, we needed to take things slowly and set some ground rules. I wanted this to work and I wanted to make sure that all secrets and lies were out in the open.

"I told you you'd be content with the moon and the stars." I whispered in his ear.

The low rumble in his chest was a clear indicator that he was just as content to lie there and not bring up the hurt that had separated us. It had to be done, but for now, we basked in the peace of the night, just happy to be together.

"If you're with me min älskling, I'll be happy anywhere."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please let me know your thoughts. I really wanted them to get them together sooner rather than later, rather than having several chapters of angst. It'll be a slow burn to get back to where they were before she left for Faerie and as usual trouble follows Sookie where-ever she goes.


	10. Chapter 10

**What Becomes of the Broken Hearted?**

Chapter 10 - Truth Hurts

* * *

A/N: First of all, I grovel for forgiveness at not thanking the reviewers of chapter 8 in the last chapter. So, without any more ado, _thank you so much _to those that reviewed or favourited this story. I'm sorry I don't get time to reply to you all.

Talking of time, I want to reassure the readers of my other story DVL/DVN that I am definitely continuing it but am focused on this story for the time being.

As the chapter title suggests, explanations are going to be given AND as so many of you have expressed your interest in what's going on with Nora I'll give you a peak of what's going on with her. She isn't going to turn up (in person) in Bermuda as she's busy with a little side project she's got going on. No, she's not knitting the baby a little blanket, or buying Eric a copy of 'The Vampire Guide to Childbirth and Babies'; it's something much, much creepier than that.

**2nd A/N - In response to several reviews, it seems that I didn't make it clear enough in Eric's speech about the type of love he has for Nora. Their love is familial and in that moment it was more about connecting with somebody he knows wants him - it's not romantic love. He explains this to Sookie and she accepted it. I hoped that a few chapters was enough angst to get them back together again, but it seems like people want Sookie to fight it a bit more! I'm sorry if you are not the forgiving kind, and don't like how it played out, but that's my style and how I interpret Sookie. **

Disclaimer – I don't own any rights to the characters of SVM or True Blood.

* * *

**Nora**

_Bloody fairies!_

I laughed out loud at my though...yes, _bloody fairies _indeed. Bloody tasty little fairy morsels.

For decades I'd dreamt about having my own fairy pet to feast upon and now Eric had _his Sookie _back he was gallivanting off to paradise, probably fucking and feasting on her blood right at this moment.

It was just as well that I'd accomplished that dream or I might just have to beg Eric to share Sookie with me. He loved me so much that I was sure that when she was back in this realm, he'd offer me a little taste for all my loyalty to him. Nothing could be tighter than family and with Godric gone; I was the most important family in his life. If Sookie thought that she ranked higher than me in Eric's heart, she was sorely mistaken.

An ear-piercing scream penetrated my thoughts as I fired off another text to Eric. He'd not replied to my previous three and I was getting pissed of and ready to take it out on my little pet.

"_Bloody Hell Vinnie!_Get her to put a sock in it for fucks sake...I'm trying to text here!" I strode into one of the holding cells where Vincent or 'Vinnie' to his friends had been brutally fucking the female we'd captured for our breeding experiment.

Upon Russell Edgington's demise, the Authority sent me to sift through his palace for evidence of his suspected fairy obsession. Never in my existence had I expected that the king was obsessed enough with fairies that he tried to set up his own breeding programme. It took me all of two seconds to decide whether to report my findings or take it over myself. Within a few days I had moved the whole set-up to a disused psychiatric hospital in Baton Rouge, transferring the two patients and all the equipment in one foul swoop.

After several years, I have two adults and nine children and as soon as the children are sexually mature, I'll mate them to create more. Not only will I have delicious human/fairy blood on tap for the foreseeable future, but now that I know that female fairies and male vampires can mate; the females will breed with vampire males to create vampire/fairy hybrids that will revive the Sanguinista movement to its most powerful.

"Vincent you idiot! She's already held down; you don't have to break her fucking pelvis in the process. Use your bond to make her comply." The downside to this experiment of mine was that the quality of males was poor. Those willing enough to partake were normally psychologically deranged or physically repulsive, Vinnie met both criteria. He was as ugly as he was insane and I wondered what on earth had possessed his maker to turn him.

He turned round and snarled at me, obviously pissed off that I'd interrupted his fun. I heard the sickening crack of bone as he continued on harder than before. I'd make him heal her before he left; she was no good to me with a broken pelvis if she got pregnant.

Vinnie had a single bond with the battered and bloodied fairy underneath him. I intended to try out different levels of bonds to see if it was necessary to have three blood bonds to create the blood magic that would successfully produce a foetus, like Eric and that common blonde tart had. The children that had been created so far were from the mating of the two part fairies, as I had one male and one female. It didn't matter to me that they were related, I was happy to breed them together for the blood source and for continued subjects.

I held Vinnie's wrist over the mouth of the female and forced her to swallow his blood. He was not happy about being forced and was reluctant to forge a further bond with her by taking her blood at the same time. I could see his time being up pretty soon. There were several other potential candidates for his position as the breeding male but it was a long, drawn out process to vet them. I needed to be sure of their secrecy and their loyalty. Sanity and attractiveness would be a plus too, as I was keen to indulge in a sexy little vampire-fairy threesome very soon.

The male captive was caring for the children who were needless to say, sullen, dirty little creatures. I'd been tempted to feed from the children many a time as their scent was overwhelmingly sweet and pure, even with the dirty stench that hung around them. They were safe for now, as even I was too squeamish to feed from until they were teenagers.

I supposed I should allow them to bathe or even go out in the daylight; it might freshen them up a bit? Maybe I was getting soft in my old age. I'd think about it, especially if it made them taste better. I'd not even had to stop myself from dreaming about the taste of the children's blood; the male saw me eyeing the latest babe hungrily and offered himself willingly to me for feeding and sex in exchange for the children's safety. He didn't really have the choice, but at least it kept him compliant if only for their sakes.

Every week I indulged in a frenzy of fucking and feeding with him in one of the unoccupied cells. He left the children to care for each other whilst I spent from sunset to sunrise indulging in a great fairy buffet, before dragging his limp body back to his cell to recover. The female spent her days sedated and her nights being filled to the brim with vampire semen, in the hopes that whatever magic spark she contained would ignite one of the dead seeds. I knew it was a long shot, but if Eric and his fairy could do it, it wasn't impossible.

The female fairy groaned as her bones started to knit back together and I dragged Vinnie off her and sent him to the showers to 'decontaminate'. I couldn't have him leaving here reeking of fairy and attracting the attention of any unwanted visitors. It was the same procedure I followed when I needed to be at the HQ. I scrubbed myself clean and burned my clothes, changing into fresh ones and so no trace of the scent carried back with me. Once or twice Eric had questioned where I'd been, as I always went off for at least twenty-four hours at a time. He always fell for my answer when I told him I had a tasty little pet that I liked to spend time with.

It was only an hour or so till dawn, so I needed to get going. Once I was sure that Vinnie had left, I hosed the female down with cold water to wash the blood and semen away and tossed her a fresh set of sheets. All the captives were naked, a power play on my part to keep them vulnerable and to hinder any chance of escape. Not that they'd try to; I'd long since glamoured them to not think of escaping. I didn't want to glamour them completely into submitting as a little fight made the whole experience a lot more fun..._for me_.

I made sure that the captives had food and water for the next few days and was even generous enough to open the air vents and remove the blackout from their skylights in their cells. It wasn't like being out in the daylight and 'fresh air', but at least they'd get whatever UV rays fairies needed to thrive on. They certainly tasted better when they were fresh from the sun.

As I left, the two adults stared at me, the hatred in their eyes apparent as they followed my exit. They didn't know I could hear them whispering to each other through the vents in their cell, wondering if their family and friends were looking for them.

Smiling wickedly to myself, I wondered if the stupid female wished she'd kept her big mouth shut instead of blabbing to Sophie-Anne about her 'special' cousin who could read minds and her good-looking brother who she used to have fun with?

Hindsight _is _a bitch, isn't it?

* * *

**Eric**

Floating in the warm water with my Sookie was nirvana. We'd still yet to speak of the hurt that tore us apart, but were happy to float in quiet bliss as we stargazed and just held each other.

I got the impression that Sookie was enjoying our closeness and wondered if she had suffered with bonding sickness like I had. I wouldn't tell her how even with a single bond, I'd suffered greatly and that I had to have a witch visit me every month to treat the symptoms of the distance between us. Adding to her already tumultuous emotions was out of the question; I wouldn't allow anything to distress her if I could help it. That was why I was dreading the upcoming conversation.

My phone buzzed in the pocket of my jeans that I'd left on the sand. If it was another text from Nora I was going to be pissed. She'd texted me with inconsequential bullshit three times already, knowing perfectly well that I was going to be indisposed for a few days. The annoying brat that she'd turned into since Godric had left us was really getting on my nerves. If she wasn't my sister, I'd have silvered her or worse by now but as the situation was, I could probably only get away with putting her over my knee. The trouble with that punishment was the lust I felt from her whenever I threatened to do it...I felt sure that she'd enjoy it just a little too much.

Ignoring the latest message, I lifted us out of the water as Sookie's fingers were starting to pucker and I didn't want her to get dehydrated.

"Let's go in my love, I'll make your food whilst you get showered." Surprising myself with my uncharacteristic show of sensitivity in not inviting myself into her shower, I walked us up the beach when she nodded her compliance as I set her down on the deck. Grabbing our clothes, I covered her with my t-shirt to stop her getting a chill and deftly slid my jeans on as she tried hard not to look in the direction of my crotch.

Before I could tease her about her modesty, I sensed that she was nervous to ask me something.

"Eric, do you have somewhere to stay...would you like to stay..." I placed a finger on her lips to silence her. I could feel how awkward this situation was and I wasn't about to take advantage.

"As much as I would love to stay with you my love, I have light tight accommodation nearby. Not only did I not want to assume, but I doubt that Dr Ludwig has a _hidey hole _in this property."

"Oh...good, that's fine and sorted then. I'll go and get washed up." She gave my hand a quick squeeze and sauntered off in the direction of the bathroom. She looked good in my t-shirt...I may leave it here for her.

I brushed the sand off my feet before I inspected the contents of the refrigerator and cupboards, settling on making pan-fried grouper with an okra salad. Dr Ludwig must have had the kitchen stocked up before they arrived as it was full of the kind of sweet, heavy foods that Sookie always seemed to eat back in Bon Temps. There were a selection of local sweet cakes that I'd put on a plate for Sookie to enjoy with the decaffeinated coffee I found for her dessert. I knew that caffeine whilst pregnant was a little frowned upon, so made the decision for her that she wasn't going to have regular coffee. Was it high handed? _Oh yes it was. _

Sookie's food radar must have been alerted as she came dancing into the kitchen with her nose in the air, sniffing like a dog.

"Oooh, is that coffee? I haven't had coffee in _ages_. What'ya cookin' good lookin'?" She wrapped her arms around my body and peeked under my arm where I was plating her fish.

"For you my lady - fried grouper with okra and for dessert, local cakes and coffee. Is that to your liking?" I escorted her to the table where the salad was already placed in a dish alongside a glass of fresh pineapple juice, and pulled out her chair before I placed her plate down in front of her.

"Wow Eric, this looks and smells _amazing_. Thank you. Who knew you had this hidden talent?" Her beaming smile was thanks enough and I was pretty pleased with myself, even though I couldn't even test what it tasted like.

"I have _many more _hidden talents to show you lover, but I'm pleased that you get to discover this one...now, taste for me." She chuckled a little and rolled her eyes at my remark. I picked up her fork and speared a few flakes of the fish and fed it to her.

She closed her eyes and could feel deep contentment from her. "Mmm delicious. A girl could get used to this kind of treatment." She reached for my hand and held it tight as she looked into my eyes.

"I would feed you three times a day and in between if I had the choice my Sookie." My smile was genuine and even though the comment was light-hearted, I meant it. If she would be with me, I would stay awake to feed her breakfast, lunch and dinner if it would make her happy.

"You big softy. That sounds lovely, but not at all practical or sensible. Not only would I get the size of whale, you'd be hurting yourself for the sake of my hungry belly." I knew she got the undertone, even though her response was flippant.

I sat myself in the unoccupied chair and watched with satisfaction as she devoured every morsel and then patted her stomach indulgently.

"Would you like to have your coffee and dessert somewhere more comfortable, then maybe we can talk?"

"Please, that would be great." I darted behind her to pull out her chair as she stood. Sensing her nervousness, I thought it best to give her a minute before we plunged into what was likely going to be an emotional and possibly painful conversation.

"Very well, why don't you get comfortable on the couch and I'll be with you in a minute?"

"OK, but not too much dessert, I can only make a little room." She gave me a beatific smile before turning towards the living room.

* * *

Everything was ready within about thirty seconds, so I spent the remainder of the couple of minutes I was going to give her just watching her through the wooden shutter blinds that separated the dining area from the living space.

I'd been too preoccupied with her meal before, to notice what she was wearing. She'd removed my t-shirt and was dressed in a lightweight silky dress of pure white that accentuated her blossoming figure. There was not a more alluring sight than if she was naked; her hair shone and fell softly around her face. It had grown quite a bit whilst she'd been away and I loved how it cascaded past her shoulders and down to her waist. I could almost feel the warmth of her skin as the golden hues of her tan contrasted against the virginal white of her dress. The fabric looked as soft as her skin and moulded to her bump and the swell of her breasts perfectly. She looked like a goddess...an angel even.

It was a shame to interrupt my visual worship of her, but she must have felt my gaze as her shining eyes looked up to meet mine. Her knowing smile and the pat of her hand next to her had me scoop up the tray of coffee and cakes and be by her side in a flash.

"Eric those look downright sinful and the coffee..._mmm_." She closed her eyes and inhaled the aroma of the cafetiere that I had made and the sweet scent of mango, honey and coconut in the cakes. I had to admit that the smell reminded me a little of Sookie's natural scent; that delicious mix of flora and nectar that I craved.

"Go ahead and indulge yourself my love." She picked up a tiny mango and honey tart and a coconut cupcake and savoured a bite of each as I plunged and poured her coffee. The appreciation she showed for the sweet treats made me almost jealous that I could not share in them myself. In a few minutes and with only crumbs remaining, Sookie finished her coffee and sat back comfortably. I realised the time for talking had arrived as she took my hand and took a deep breath.

"I want you to know how much I appreciate you coming all the way out here, to see me...and the baby. I had no idea what to expect when I wrote my letter to you. It took me a while, but I wanted to forgive you and not have any negativity surrounding me and junior. I certainly didn't expect the acceptance I have from you now Eric and I'm truly grateful for that."

She brushed her thumb over mine as she held my hand. The action was small, but I sensed a magnitude of feelings behind it. She was grateful, she was scared, she was hopeful and she was full of love for me. Just those few words nearly overwhelmed me and I pulled her hand into both of mine and brought it to my lips, kissing the same spot where the ghost of her touch remained. Ye Gods, how I loved this woman!

"Would you let me tell you about me Sookie? Tell you about _us_?" I really wanted to tell her how I felt and how she fit into my life; how my life had been without her and how much I regretted the night we parted.

I had a pretty good idea how she felt and she'd put into not so many words, how she realised her mistake and tried to change the situation. I'd ruined that and now it was my turn to explain myself. I know she said that she'd forgiven me, I could feel it too, but I needed to get the words out. As much as I knew she was a generous, forgiving person, explaining my _feelings _was cathartic to me.

She nodded, keeping hold of my hand as I turned to sit adjacent to her so she'd be comfortable and not have to twist to see my face. I needed her to see my genuine remorse and the love I felt for her. We hadn't thrice bonded yet, so she could not completely feel my emotions. With her fae blood, the single time we had bonded allowed her some sensation, but it was not normally the case with a human/vampire bonding.

"Being in love with you, Sookie Stackhouse..._Brigant_, is the most wonderful and yet the most torturous experience of my existence. My love for you consumes me to the point that I am irrational and distracted but at the same time, my life has focus and potential that I could never have imagined would be possible.

"Godric taught me from the first night I rose, that sentimental emotions were a weakness. The only emotions that were acceptable were rage, lust, pride, respect and lastly appreciation. Pure emotions that I personify to this day with the newer addition of love. I now know that Godric was wrong about love, as you rightly pointed out to him and me alike. A person needs to be strong to love as it can bring both rapture and agony. We have experienced both of these together and apart. I understand it now Sookie."

I stopped for a moment to catch a tear that slid down her cheek. My intention hadn't been to upset her, but to make her understand that when it came to love I was just as capable as she was...the exception being that she would be my first and only love.

"When I was cursed and you took me in; a shell of my former self and lacking the hard-hearted facade that I usually wore; I knew even then that we had a connection. It was why I found myself near your house and trusted you when I knew nothing about where I was, who I was and who I could rely on. I felt it in my heart and in my gut, Sookie. I'm sure of this feeling to admit that I probably loved you long before we admitted it to each other...maybe even as far back as Dallas."

Her eyebrows rose at this revelation and she smiled at me lovingly.

"Never have I loved with the intensity and all-consuming desire that I have for you my love. Godric and Pam..._even _Nora, well they are family as such the love between us is more likely devotion and the desire to nurture, not romantic love. All the silly songs and sonnets I heard over the years mean so much more to me now; I've spent a long time listening to and reading them since you were gone...wishing that I'd believed in their words if only to reverse what happened the night you left.

"You hurt me Sookie...I know I hurt you too and that two wrongs don't make a right, but I want to explain what happened when you came across Nora and I, _why _it happened."

Sookie flinched at both the mention of her hurting me and at the mention of Nora. I couldn't blame her for her reaction. If she felt like I did then she felt every inch the pain that I felt when she rejected me. She tried to pull her hand away, the guilt at my words warred with indignation which I knew was in reaction to her reliving the moment. I kept hold of her hand, afraid that if she took it back, it would be harder to reclaim. I needed her touch to keep me going...I was new to this soul-sharing experience.

"When you told me you loved me and recognised that I was both the Eric's that you knew and loved, I was over the moon. But I felt like my heart had been ripped out and stamped on when you turned to Bill and said the same to him then forgave him for all that he'd done to you. It was inconceivable to me that you'd not want me after our week together and that your inability to recognise true love from that which had grown from manipulation was the cause of this rejection.

"I was devastated and then when you had gone, reacted in the only way I knew how - the way that Godric had taught me. I raged and I rebuilt that rock-hard persona that had been chipped away by a beautiful, sassy woman. Emotionally, I didn't know what to do with the hurt. I needed an outlet and that, unfortunately came in the form of Nora, my vampire sister who'd unexpected appeared on Authority business. She was an equally emotionless vessel that took pleasure in the uncomplicated emotion of lust. It had been several centuries since we'd see each other and before that, we spent our time together bickering like human siblings and indulging in our baser needs.

"Godric's leaving affected Nora as much as it did me and seeing each other for the first time since his final death was a reflex action to a situation that neither of us could handle. We'd never spoken about it, but both of us suffered for his absence and having somebody close was a comfort. I don't expect you to understand Sookie, but vampire maker/child and sibling relationships are different to human relationships. We are of the same blood but not genetically speaking. The blood we share intensifies the base emotions we share and often it's the only way we show we care. Sentimentality has no place in relationship dominated by blood magic and darkness. Having sex with Nora was a way to reaffirm that I was not weak and that I was worthy of a connection, albeit familial. It may be a misnomer to say that it meant nothing...but in the sense that you understand it..._it really did mean nothing_.

"There will not be a moment go by that I don't regret what I did with her, for not only did you witness it, but it is the reason you have been absent from my life for all these years. If I could turn back time Sookie I would...I'd chase you down after you left Bill's house and beg you to change your mind and give me a chance. I couldn't bear to let Bill see that I was prepared to beg for you; he was always so smug that he had your heart and I did not. I'm ashamed to say that my pride won out."

"I am truly sorry for realising that humility rather than pride would have not cost me the love of my life. I will do _everything_ and _anything _to show you how my heart is devoted to yours, even if you do not wish to share your life with me. I will always be at your beck and call, for as long as I exist."

Sookie was quietly sobbing now and I pulled her to my chest for comfort. She'd told me as much that she'd forgiven me and that she wanted whatever I was prepared to give her. I didn't want her to compromise on how much of me she could get; I'd give it all even if I was the one to compromise.

After a couple of minutes her breathing settled and the tears abated, she pulled back a little and held her hand to my face. Her eyes travelled over my features like she was memorizing this moment.

"Wow...I think that's the most I've ever heard you speak! Thank you for sharing that with me...it means so much to me that you trust me enough to open yourself up like that.

"I had a whole load of things I was going to say...but now I don't need to say them. It's almost spooky how in tune we are Eric. I came to the same conclusion on my own, but hearing it from you only makes it all the more easy to understand. You hurt me too at the time, hearing you say that you loved each other broke my heart, but I understand the sentiment now that I kmow who she is to you and explained your feelings to me. I realise that I set that ball in motion and I'm actually ashamed to admit that I'm surprised that you stopped there. I fully expected every female within a hundred mile radius to be part of your retaliation of my rejection.

"I know for sure now that it was Bill's blood that made me feel the way I did about him to start with. Loving someone based on false emotions is messed up and I really did _mess up _when I thought I was doing you both a favour and choosing neither of you. Walking away from you I instantly felt that something was wrong and it wasn't until I got home that the pain intensified and I knew I'd made a massive mistake. Then...well we know what happened then, but as I said - it stings to remember it but I understand and forgive you.

Taking an unnecessary breath, I let the anticipation of her reply and relief wash over me.

"Leaving for Faery was instinctual too; I admit it..._I'm a runner_. It was what I did when I was a child and growing up the way I did, I never learnt to confront my demons. Gran and Jason were always there to handle the hard stuff and as far as emotions go, I'm emotionally stunted. Getting involved with two supernatural creatures that had very different ideas on love was always going to be a recipe for disaster.

"The time I've spent with my other family has made me realise that I need to grow up a whole lot, control my temper and take responsibility for what goes on in my life. Before, my emotions would happily rage out of control without thought for the consequences; my indignation and pride getting in the way of rational thinking. I think I have you to thank for that, amongst a whole lot of other things..."

She looked down at her baby bump and then up again. The adoring smile was enough for me and I couldn't hold back any longer as I took her face in my hands and kissed her with five years worth of pent up emotion.

There was no question that she felt the same as I felt a swell of passion returned and amplified. I only broke the kiss to allow her to catch her breath, but kept my lips upon her skin as I feathered her jaw, throat and neck with kisses. I didn't hear her speak out loud as her words floated into my psyche.

"_Eric...I love you. Make love to me...make us whole again."_

She'd projected her thoughts into my mind and I was so in awe of what she was now capable of that I nearly missed her plea. Her eyes held the desire and her body was flush with need.

"As I love you _my _Sookie... Who am I to turn down the plea of a faery princess?"

"Apparently you are the big cheese in the American vampire community and a Viking prince, so you really are in no position to refuse me _my _Eric. Being a princess does have its perks." She mirrored my smirk and I felt positively light-headed at the prospect of making love to her again.

Being here on this paradise isle, with my beautiful fairy princess - the mother of my child, there would never be enough time in this reality to make up for what we'd lost, but I was going to damn well try my hardest to prove that theory wrong.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the fluffy angst - please leave me your comments. Seeing as there's been a distinct lack of lemons recently, the next chapter is going to be highly acidic. Just warning ya!


	11. Chapter 11

**What Becomes of the Broken Hearted?**

Chapter 10 - My Kind of Love

* * *

A/N: OK, apologies for the mammoth delay in getting this out. Basically life just got in the way and there never seemed a good time to write. I'm going to upload this and my other story onto Wordpress so I can add some images - when I get round to it. See my profile for the link.

It seems that some of my readers would like to draw out the angst and make our couple suffer for a bit longer. _But_, I'm a big believer in talking through problems and coming to a solution rather than dragging out an argument.

A big gold star goes to the reader who asked why Sookie's faery relatives didn't tell her the truth about Jason being OK. I'll come to that in a later chapter.

Song inspiration for this chapter comes from Emeli Sande's 'My Kind of Love' and her duet with Labrinth – 'Beneath Your Beautiful'. Also, when I heard Rita Ora's song with Tinie Tempah 'RIP' it made me think of Sookie giving Nora the two fingered salute as she claimed Eric!

For a change this chapter is going to written from both POV's. I hope it doesn't suck, I'm not used to writing that way.

* * *

Disclaimer – I don't own any rights to the characters of SVM or True Blood.

* * *

"_Eric...I love you. Make love to me...make us whole again."_

* * *

The rush of love and lust that flowed between them was so intense they nearly didn't make it the bedroom. Eric had swept Sookie up into his arms at her request to make love, but it was when she sucked and nibbled on his neck that his knees gave nearly gave way.

Never had Eric felt so utterly stimulated that every breath upon his skin, every silken touch sent jolts of pleasure through his body. They clenched at his undead heart, filling the frozen organ with the warmth of their love before setting his libido on fire.

His woman wanted his love and it was his duty to give it to her, to show her that he was the only man that could bring her pleasure. She was his and he would claim her body and soul. They had talked about their painful separation and he was lucky that Sookie was so understanding. He too, could understand Sookie's reasoning and as much as they both felt the need to shoulder the blame, the desire to reunite was just too strong in them.

The need bloomed inside Sookie to be taken, possessed and cherished by her mate. It started as a tingle deep inside her body but before long, her body flushed with desire that was hard to control. She needed to taste her man and run her hands over every inch of his fantastic body. If it wasn't for the fact that she was pregnant, she'd take charge and throw him down, claiming him as hers.

Instead, when Eric clumsily made his way to the bed he lay her down reverently as their hungry eyes devoured each other. With a blink of her eyes, their clothes vanished with her new found faery magic and as she lay looking up at Eric's naked physique she couldn't help the moan of anticipation at the sight of him. Eric's fangs shot down as he scented her arousal and the sight of her swollen breasts and rounded stomach made him rock hard. She was ripe and ready for him but he knew he would need to be gentle with her, rather than fucking her brains out animalistically.

Sookie could feel his gaze drifting over her body, leaving a burning trail as he took in her erect nipples and the wetness between her thighs. She brought her knees up and out slightly, giving him a perfect view of his goal. Inhibitions gone, she slid her hand over her belly and trailed a finger through her folds, gasping at how slick she felt. Eric's hungry eyes followed her fingers and as he stood at the end of the bed watching her; he palmed his painfully hard cock, baring his fangs and growling lowly. Sookie's other hand gently squeezed her sensitive nipple before sliding up to trace the vein in her neck as she tilted her head to the side. As she slid her fingers through her wetness, her eyes had closed but at the sound of Eric's growl she met his gaze. The intensity of the lust between them was overwhelming enough that Eric couldn't hold back any longer. In a blur of movement he was over her, kneeling between her legs and hungrily kissing her lips, her jaw and the alluring flesh of her throat.

Eric was experiencing a new kind of bloodlust; he needed to fuck and to taste her blood like he needed the reassurance that he wasn't dreaming. It wasn't a hunger to feed; it was a hunger to join them together by the blood and by his body. Sex between them wasn't just to satisfy their hormones, it was an affirmation of their connection…their bond. Sookie was the only woman that could make him feel so utterly lost in desire and Eric was the only man that could stroke her desperate need to be adored in every way.

Sookie ran her fingers through his hair, running her hands down the nape of his neck as he placed wet, sucking kisses over her throat and decolletage. She cried out as he laved at her nipples; they were more swollen than usual and were overly sensitive but not in a painful way. Eric eyed her full breasts admiringly and bent down to suck on them once again. He was beyond reason as his fingers joined Sookie's, gently stroking the hot slick flesh that he craved to be buried inside. She was more than ready for him and as much as he wanted to feast upon the nectar that flowed from her core, they both needed this joining.

The feeling of Eric's hardness filling her slowly and gently nearly made Sookie orgasm prematurely, she was so intensely turned on. As Eric pushed inside her completely he threw his head back and cried out in ecstasy – the heat, the muscles gripping his cock and the tiny tremors he felt building inside her were driving him insane. He hadn't even begun to move and they were so close to their climaxes; prolonging his orgasm would be a delicious torment indeed. Having Sookie begin her first orgasm as he moved back and forth inside her was mind-blowing.

_How had he coped without making love to her for so long?_

A series of gasps and whimpers fell from Sookie's lips; she wanted to scream but couldn't get her breath for the intensity of her orgasm had rendered her paralysed. Her womb contracted and as the blood rushed to her labia and clitoris, every time Eric's gracious plenty rubbed against her.

_Oh my lord, I've died and gone to heaven!_

The orgasm seemed to go on and on and she could feel warmth inside her ignite as her body started to glow faintly. The baby seemed to be enjoying the love shared between them and was emitting its love through their shared bond. The large hands that held her knees apart, moved to spread over her swollen stomach. Eric's eyes were closed in rapture as the warmth and connection he felt from both Sookie and the baby, started to spread from his palms to his arms and chest, resulting in a roaring climax.

Sookie could only whimper in her own ecstasy as intense pleasure overtook her body. Forcing her head to the side, she reached up and took Eric by the hair, pulling him down to her neck.

"Bite."

Eric wasn't so unaware as not to crush her as he moved them in a flash and so he was behind her, his cock still sheathed within her. Tremors still pulsed within her body from orgasm and he could feel himself building again from the clenching of her muscles around him. Sookie gripped his hip as he slid gently in and out, one hand fisted in her hair holding it away from her neck and the other tenderly cradled her baby bump. He nuzzled her neck, kissing and licking the delicious flesh that held her faerie elixir. Deftly, his fangs pierced her skin and her blood that he had dreamt of tasting again flowed across his tongue as he sucked at the wound. With a groan of pleasure he thrust against her luscious backside as he pushed deeper inside her and climaxed for the second time. As Eric drank from her, Sookie moaned and dug her fingers into the flesh of his hip as the prolonged orgasm suddenly got more intense and she cried out.

"Eric! Oh, _Eric_…" He withdrew his fangs and healed the punctures before piercing the skin of his fore and index fingers and rubbed them on her lips and tongue sensually as she writhed open-mouthed in rapture.

"Sookie, my lover…_mine." _

Eric stayed sheathed within his lover as she licked the blood from her lips and swirled her tongue around his bleeding fingers. They were bonded twice now and it would only take one more exchange before they would be joined forever.

Their coupling had been slow but so deeply intense that both Eric and Sookie felt the overwhelming emotions burst from within. Eric withdrew from his lover and moved in front of her, cradling her against his chest as he felt the need to keep her as close to him as he could, for as long as he could. Their legs were tangled together and their baby was nestled in the space between them, Eric's hand upon one side with Sookie's on top, their fingers entwined.

"That was just…_mind-blowing_. I love you so much Eric." He cradled Sookie's head in his free hand and kissed the top if her head before moving her away slightly to look her in the eye.

"It's _you_ that blows _my_ mind Sookie. I feel the intensity of your love and it matches mine so completely that words are not enough…"

Moving her hand up to his face, she stroked the hair from his forehead and cupped his cheek with her little warm hand. They stared into each others eyes for a moment before their lips met. The kiss was slow and tender, their tongues stroked against one another as they poured every ounce of love into it. After several minutes Sookie pulled back to catch her breath and kiss the tip of Eric's nose.

"You're such a softy Eric Northman…making love and making out. Who'd have thought that that he was there all along, buried inside that tough façade?"

He chuckled softly before replying. "Let's keep that between us my love, I have a reputation to think of you know…"

Sookie smiled adoringly at him, knowing that the big, bad, sexy Viking was indeed a sexual legend and the star of many a fangbangers wet dream. But he was her sex god now and not only did he have her heart – she held his too.

"Yes, we mustn't let your adoring fans think you have a heart now. They'll want that as well…" She teased him.

"They'll never have my heart lover, it belongs to you now and I hope you'll never give it back." His words were so heartfelt that her own heart swelled at his words, he really was a romantic at heart.

"I'll never make that mistake again. Now that we are a family, we're together for good. I'm pretty sure that junior made that point too. Did you see the glow?"

"_Did I see it_? Sookie, I _felt _it, it was like something travelled between us, from the both of you to me. It was…_wonderful_."

"I wonder if it's some kind of fae magic…like a bond maybe." Eric nodded his head in agreement. It made sense that the fae would have their own type of bonds like vampires had theirs. Perhaps that was why they had 'heard' each other earlier…just being together amplified their connection.

In a completely unromantic interruption, Sookie yawned widely. "Excuse me! You've worn me out with your body-rocking tantric orgasm Viking. This faery needs some shut eye….hold me until you have to go to rest?"

"Forgive me my love…I had lost time to make up for." He winked mischievously and Sookie couldn't help but sigh wistfully at how much time had been lost on such a grand miscommunication.

"If the mother of my child needs her rest then she shall have it and anything else her heart desires. I shall stay until the last minute before I need to go. Let me get you comfortable."

He moved behind her, spooning her small body in his and covered them with the sheet to stop her getting chilled. It was warm enough to not need a blanket but against the coolness of his skin, he was concerned that she would be warm enough.

Letting out another yawn and snuggling back against her man, Sookie sighed contentedly and grabbed Eric's hand to rest with hers upon her belly.

"Goodnight Eric." She pulled their joined hands up to her lips momentarily and kissed his fingers before replacing them over their unborn child.

"Sweet dreams lover, _sleep_…I have you." He kissed her temple tenderly and gazed down at their joined hands, smiling at the miracle underneath.

_I have you both now and that's my dream come true. _

* * *

As always, I'm grateful for your reviews and putting this story on your alerts. I know it's shorter than my usual chapters, but inspiration was pretty scarce for me whilst writing this. Please let me know what you thought of our lovebirds in this chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

**What Becomes of the Broken Hearted?**

Chapter 12 - Some Kind of Wonderful

* * *

A/N: Once again, I'm sorry for the delay in getting a new chapter out and that it's so short. Firstly, my muse took an extended holiday and secondly, I've been purposely hanging on until S5 of True Blood finished here in the UK. Some things that happened in the episodes since I last updated made me stop and think (E/N having sex AGAIN, FFS Northman, keep it in your pants!)

Thank you so much for your reviews, they have really boosted my morale and I have taken on board some very helpful constructive criticism which I hope will show in this chapter. (Thanks SVMfan1). I'm bracing myself for it this chapter!

I'm feeling cheesy as I write this, listening to Michael Bublé (yes, my music tastes are eclectic or maybe just plain schizo) – hence the title. BUT - Sookie loves a bit of cheese….

Disclaimer – I don't own any rights to the characters of SVM or True Blood.

* * *

"_I have you both now and that's my dream come true."_

* * *

"Mmm…_Eric_."

A delicious throb of desire pulsated through my overly-sensitive ladybits as I rose from the depths of the most satisfying nap. Eric was holding me to him tightly like he was afraid I was going to slip away, his hips ground against my backside, deliberately allowing me to feel the whole of his length as it slipped naughtily in the crease of my bottom. His lips barely left my neck for more than a split second before resuming their trail down to my shoulder and back again. Soft tender kisses mixed with languid strokes of his tongue and the tiny sting of fangs made me feel like the vampire equivalent of catnip.

I knew that my scent had increased with the pregnancy and being in Faery; Eric had never denied that my scent was alluring to vampires and even other supes, but right at this moment he seemed to be gorging himself on me.

_And I wasn't complaining one bit._

The apparent connection between my neck and my clitoris was confirmed when I felt the gracious plenty slide against my wetness as the tiny sting of fangs pierced my skin. My resulting whimpered orgasm was accompanied by the sexiest low growl against my skin that amplified it to a moan by the huge cock that slid inside me oh-so- slowly. Crying out at the sheer overload of pleasure and tenderness I bent my arm back to hold Eric by his head, fisting his hair and scratching my nails against his scalp causing another rumble of desire from my man.

Almost every part of our bodies was touching, his front to my back, my leg raised and resting on his to give him room to thrust deliciously slowly as he lapped at the wounds on my neck, sealing and healing them thoughtfully. With one arm under my body, a huge hand was gently kneading my engorged breast, whilst the other gently cradled our son in his fleshy cocoon.

"Ah sweet Sookie, so beautiful, so _hot." _Eric's gruff whispered declaration made me tingle all over with pleasure that was threatening to overflow at any moment. The tortuously slow pumps started to increase in speed but were still gentle, but the repeated stroking of that internal magic spot was my downfall.

"Oh my God Eric!" My mewls became cries to heaven and heavy gasps as my muscles spasmed in climax. Eric turned my head to his to share a languid tongue filled kiss that swallowed our moans as he bucked a final time, holding still for a minute before relaxing against me.

I didn't think it was possible to have even better sex than we'd had before, but I think what we just did took first place. Our renewed bond and the connection we now had growing inside me, made my senses heightened…_all my senses_. I was slightly worried that I might just spontaneously orgasm from just a look from my gorgeous vampire now; being this sensitive and horny for him was a possibly embarrassing combination. No doubt Eric would find it highly amusing, very enjoyable and probably convenient even. I'd put money on him _never_ complaining about it.

We lay together, basking in our post-coital glow – _literally. _The faint glow around my womb was like my own personal night light against the greyness of the pre-dawn night. Eric would have to leave soon, but there was something I wanted to talk to him about before he left. I knew he was coming back at sunset to meet me for the scan, but I didn't want to spend all day with it hanging over me like a black cloud.

Eric was lazily trailing his fingers over my torso as he nuzzled the crook of my neck, it seemed a shame to sully such bliss with my insecurity, but it had to be done.

"Can I ask you something?" I turned onto my back and so we were face to face, him leaning over me.

"Of course lover, you can ask me anything…what has you feeling so anxious?" It seemed no matter how long we had shared blood, I'd never get used the fact that I couldn't hide my feelings from him. Not that I wanted to, but sometimes the ability to surprise or protect my feelings would be useful.

"How did Nora and Pam react to hearing about the baby?" I was pretty sure that Pam would've been disgusted. She was the least maternal person I had ever met and that included male vampires. I might even go as far as saying Russell Edgington was more maternal but there was a name that I _never_ wanted to say again if I could help it. As far as Eric's sister was concerned, I didn't know her well enough to judge how she felt about this miracle, but I certainly had an inkling as to how she felt about Eric. Her feelings were written all over her face the night I'd seen them in the woods.

_Infatuation. Possession. Envy. Spite._

I had a sinking feeling that she wouldn't let go of him, even if we were together and having a family. From the little that Eric had told me about her, she seemed a bitch to rival Pam, but in a more dark and possessive way. Pam was more of a woman's bitch if that made sense. If they made a vampire movie version of The Devil Wears Prada, she would be the star…I just bet that was one of her favourite movies. Nora, on the other hand, could star as the female lead in a remake of Fatal Attraction or Misery.

The bare-faced fact that Eric adored me and was in my life again - _our lives_, for good, only quashed my self-doubt part way. No matter how much Eric had drummed into me that I was his world, comprehending why such a stunning god-like creature would be interested in little ole me still eluded me. Even before the fairy revelations he was smitten, he'd told me as much, so I couldn't entirely blame it on that. Eric had reassured me repeatedly that it was me, _just_ _me_, which made him fall hook-line-and-sinker in love.

I didn't doubt him. I doubted myself and I'd doubted Nora's intentions, just like when I'd made that fateful decision years ago. It was different this time as I knew what I wanted and we were having a child together. But, this whole Nora thing niggled at me and it just wouldn't go away.

With a sigh, I wondered whether he would get fed up of having to quell my insecurities and just accept him. Time to find out I suppose.

"You worry that my 'family' doesn't accept our baby?" I nodded whilst he shook his head tightly.

"There is no need to worry my love. Pam was actually very accepting, she knows that I am happy and is happy as she can be for me. Nora…well, she will accept it in time." He frowned and I sensed exasperation from him.

I doubted that she would and I told him as much. "I…I don't want to seem clingy or desperate – you know I hate that, but I can't help but feel…" I screwed my eyes shut, hating this whiny Sookie, the one that needed what I really shouldn't want Eric to do. If Nora was out of his life, I wouldn't worry about her sinking her claws into him or poisoning his mind with her intolerance. Eric had told me that she wasn't particularly into mainstreaming and was incredulous at his bonding to a human.

"Insecure, threatened, possessive?" He quirked a brow at the last word, liking the idea of me being overly possessive towards him a little too much. See! No keeping my feelings on the down low. He knew me almost as well as I knew myself.

What he didn't know was that I knew that look that Nora gave me as I saw them together. It was vindictive; she took pleasure in taking what was formerly mine, even though she probably didn't know about me, and revelled in the pain that it caused me in just those few moments. I'd heard human women _think_ it often enough. Vampire women and human women were really only separated by fangs and menstruation. When it came to men, it was each to her own. All is fair in love and sex and all that.

"Yes…to all of the above." I replied in a coy whisper. Now that I was a mother, I wasn't just thinking of keeping my man to myself, but keeping my child's father close by. No woman, not even a power-hungry vampbitch would take him from me.

Eric must have felt my protective side kick in, coupled with the overwhelming love I felt for him. "Sookie, I love you - you have all of me and nobody, not even my own sister or even Pam, will take me away from you. I swear it. Is that what you want to hear?"

_Yes, but you said you loved her too..._

He stroked my face tenderly, his words heavy with sincerity. I nodded mutely, afraid that if I spoke, the emotion that welled up would overflow in hot tears. I knew he hated it when I cried, so I willed the tears away. Damn hormones made everything so much more intense than normal and crying at stuff I would normally get angry about seemed the norm these days. His next words only proved how he could read me like a book.

"Telling Nora I loved her was a mistake I shall regret for the rest of my existence. Even in the context I spoke it, I failed to realise that she might make more of it than I did. I certainly never expected you to…" He looked pained and then angry – but it was internally directed.

I reached up to cup his face, stroking his brow and his downy temple. "Shhh, I know. I really do, it's just stupid insecurity. Blame it on my hormones; they're taking over my body!"

"What have I done to deserve you Sookie? You make me want to be such a better version of myself. I don't ever want to let you down…tell me what I can do to stop it from happening. Anything, I will do anything!"

Oh man! Who was getting overemotional now? Could I ask it of him? Was it really so un-Christian of me…selfish and downright bitch-tastic? I pondered his plea for a moment, almost saying nothing just to appease his torment, but the ever growing fae side to my nature was fighting for reason. _She_ wanted that vampire bitch out of his life in order to keep her mate to herself, to keep her offspring safe and loved. I was pretty sure that Claudine, or any of the other fae females wouldn't hesitate to demand what they wanted of their mates. Females held power in Faery, they were the givers of life and life there was precious. Males fell over themselves to provide everything their mate needed and then some. I'd seen it for myself and it was wonderful. The human realm could really use a lesson in that department. I wanted that for myself.

Yet - I felt conflicted. It would hurt Eric to insist that he not have anything to do with Nora and I felt really rotten evening thinking of suggesting it. If he suggested the same of me with Jason, I'd be heartbroken.

"I can almost hear your brain working lover…" He tapped my forehead in jest, bringing me out of my turmoil. "_Tell me_…I told you, whatever you wish for it is yours." He looked so boyish, so eager to give me the moon.

Our gazes were locked and I knew he could outstare me, so it was useless trying. My face must have been a picture of my inner mayhem as he put me out of my misery, making me convinced that he'd somehow become telepathic after our latest blood exchange.

"You want me to disassociate myself with my sister." It wasn't a question.

I bit my lip – hard. This was so fucking hard, balancing what the two species who inhabited my body wanted. My mouth floundered in speech, but it was confirmation enough as Eric knew me well enough to know that I would have denied it vehemently if he was wrong.

So, I stopped biting my lip and bit the bullet, nodding my response.

Eric's lips claimed mine in a hard, dominant kiss. He pulled back, our faces only inches apart.

"Anything to make you happy my love…_anything_." He said so very tenderly.

And now I felt the guilt.

"Do not feel guilty lover. I understand your feelings, they are more natural to me than you realise. The contentment of my bonded and the mother of my child come before anything else. I know how much mine and my sister's _actions_ hurt you and now that we are reunited, I feel how much it pains you to know that Nora is still in close proximity to me. It is not a difficult decision for me. I felt…" He hesitated, taking an unnecessary breath. "I felt the same when you were with Bill and even more so after he wronged you."

It was me that was asking who deserved who now. "Heaven knows you always know the right thing to say Eric Northman. I love you." I kissed the tip of his nose softly.

"As I love you my beautiful fairy. Now, that wasn't so hard was it?" I smiled as I waited for the punchline. _So predictable!_ "I know what is though…" He ground his hip against mine, prodding me with his very prominent erection to emphasize his point. "…and you've got about thirty minutes to find out before sunrise."

I wasn't complaining by any stretch of the imagination, but was there no lull to this man's sex drive? With my fae magic and vampire blood boosted body, I could keep up with him no problem.

And that was the end of that conversation. Eric was right; having fairy Sookie come out to play might just save my life one day.


	13. Chapter 13 - New chapter

**What Becomes of the Broken Hearted?**

Chapter 13 – And baby makes…

* * *

A/N: As most of you know, I said I wouldn't post here due to certain people who seem lacking in maturity, manners and probably general human kindness. So, it's a giant, humongous virtual hug and _Thank You_ to those who commented (too many to list – sorry). The response I received regarding this was so overwhelmingly sweet and encouraging that I've decided to give a huge two fingered salute to 'the bitches' (as they've been dubbed) and reward my _loyal_ readers by continuing on this site too. I'll update on WordPress, with pictures.

To 'The Bitches' – go do something constructive or kind-natured instead of wasting your time on Twitter etc, bitching about other people. You know… like something to make your mothers proud? Cos I know damn well that if my daughter was so nasty I'd be ashamed. If you want to continue with your comments to my story, do so but don't criticize me for having my heart in the right place, or my right to write what I want. I don't have 'pity parties' as you say - I just have feelings. If you don't like it, don't read it.

"_**There comes a time when you have to choose between turning the page or just closing the book." (unknown, the WWW.)**_

Disclaimer – I don't own any rights to the characters of SVM or True Blood.

* * *

And baby makes…_four_.

_Not baby - babies_.

Two heartbeats…four arms, four legs, two cute little button noses.

"Well that's certainly a surprise." Dr Ludwig said to nobody in particular as she stared at the readings on the fancy monitor that I was now looking at in shock.

_I wasn't the only one in shock…_

"Eric…do you see them? Two babies…we're having t-twins!" The huge lump in my throat made me falter. Having one child was wonderful enough, but two was just phenomenal. The fact that there were multiple births on both sides of my family, human and faery, still didn't make it less astounding.

Eric was staring at the screen with an intensity I'd rarely seen from him. I could almost hear the cogs of his brain whirring around, envisaging what this meant for us. He was astonished and ecstatic at the same time. I could feel it, but it was mixed with a fear and determination that I was sure were his overly sensitive protective instincts kicking into overdrive.

Earlier that night when he returned to the house, he had swept me up into his arms and held me to him so tenderly it brought tears to my eyes. The precious way he treated me made me feel so cherished and I wondered at how my reactions to his protective behaviour had changed. No longer was I indignant and fiercely independent; it was a joy to be part of a loving couple that had reached such a deep understanding that it just felt natural to whatever be – just be. I knew that everything Eric did for me was selfless. His devotion to me was unquestionable and so deep that it made my heart ache from being so filled to the brim with love.

I could feel our connection so deeply now that we had bonded even further and what with the intertwined bonds of us and the baby…now babies, I knew it was unbreakable. Being with Eric the night before had opened up a final pocket of myself that I had been keeping hidden. My final resolve waned at his declaration that he would do and be anything I wanted and I could do nothing but return the declaration. My heart, body and soul belonged to him.

We'd barely had ten minutes together when Dr Ludwig arrived to carry out the scan. Eric had barely made it ten feet into the house with me in his arms, our mouths locked in one hell of a kiss when she knocked on the door. It was her house, but knowing vampires as she did, she was giving us privacy.

Eric had stood close by my side as the equipment was prepared. We were holding hands as the wand was swiped over my gel covered belly and when we saw two babies on the screen, clear as day, I squeaked in pain as Eric's large strong hand nearly crushed mine. The emotions flooding me were strong enough, but the look on Eric's face made me burst into tears.

He still hadn't answered me and I laughed through my tears at this being the first time I had known Eric to be lost for words. Still holding my hand, he crouched on his knees and ran his index finger over the two heads visible on the screen. It was amazing to see so clearly the image of our unborn babies holding one another, their features already clear enough to see the resemblance to their father already.

He turned to me as the image minimized in the corner whilst blurred images fluttered over the larger screen. Dr Ludwig was fiddling with the scanning wand to get a better angle whilst muttering to herself about measurements as she tapped away with the other hand on the keyboard.

"Thank you Sookie…" The tinges of red forming in the corners of his eyes started me crying again and pulled his head into my neck and held him tight.

I could feel the cool drops on his tears on my skin as he let go of his emotions. I knew he'd be uncomfortable in showing such vulnerability in front of the doctor, so allowed him to cling to me as he composed himself. I had no such qualms about crying and supposed that any embarrassment I had about getting stripped down emotionally or physically, I should get over it. I'd herd from Arlene in the past about her experience with childbirth and although it had seemed like TMI at the time, I now realised she was right. I would be letting it all go and exposing my 'inner sanctum', if you like to whomever was going to be at the birth. There was no room for modesty.

"You don't need to thank me Eric, but if you insist, then I thank you too. You did have a part in creating these little cherubs you know." I giggled at my words as I whispered into his ear. If they were going to be anything like their father, then they would be anything but little…or cherubs.

He pulled back to look into my eyes, the vivid blue of his eyes fixing me with wonder. "You are truly amazing lover. One child was a gift, but two is a dream."

Stroking my hand through his mussed up hair, I kissed his face where the bloody tear tracks ran, licking the still damp crimson as he had done for me in times past when I had been injured. Who'd have thought that my earliest dream of Eric showing me how loving and tender he could be, would be nothing compared to the beautiful and gentle man that now poured his emotions all over me.

"Double trouble…" I smiled and he returned a sweet one of his own. "Just like their dad."

"Just like _us_." He corrected, his humour returning. The doctor chose that moment to interrupt our private moment having found what she was looking for.

"Here we go, see here…" She pointed to a stubby area around the crotch of one of the babies that looked like a slug to me. "The crown jewels." I smiled at her reference. It was one I'd heard my cousins mention in jest.

"_My_ _son_. I can _see_ my son." Eric grinned proudly, clamping a fist to his heart. Men! No matter how old or what their species were, they would always focus on their penises. I knew how proud Eric was of his…_er_...package. It had certainly got my attention. I shook my head at his caveman antics.

"Now, this one's a little tricky because of the angle, but I would say from the lack of equipment that this little one is a girl." Dr Ludwig turned to smile at me as she heard my suck of breath.

A girl and a boy, what a perfect balance. Not that I cared one way or another, what sex they were just as long as they were healthy. I knew Eric felt the same way, as he squeezed my hand in his once again.

"Perfect." I whimpered out, overcome with emotion. The doctor tapped a button and the images we'd looked at were replicated on a Polaroid looking printer.

"Beautiful like her mother. Strong like his father." Eric was being so sweet and wonderful that it made this whole event seem like we were a normal couple going for a routine scan. Not a inconceivable supernatural couple experiencing a 'should-be' impossible pre-natal scan.

"Beautiful like their father, strong-willed like their mother." I sighed and took in the vision of our unborn children on the monitor. There were a million questions I wanted to ask about the babies' health, but the doctor looked in deep concentration as she clicked the images on the screen and made notes.

Eric was obviously thinking along the same lines now that his emotions had mellowed. "Are they healthy?" Concern laced his voice and as much as I wanted to reassure him that having a baby in this modern age was a whole lot safer than Viking times, I was also unsure about our unique situation.

The doctor held up he finger, indicating she needed a minute before she stopped her note-taking. Thankfully the smile on her face gave me the much-needed reassurance that I need not be too concerned.

"I've done all the standard measurements that a Sonographer would do and I calculated that you're around the thirty week mark in regular 'human' pregnancy weeks. To be entirely honest with you, I'm not sure how much longer you've got to go. It seems that the babies growth is inconsistent with a regular pregnancy. Did you share blood recently?"

Nervously, I nodded. "Yes, we…bonded again last night. Would that have affected the babies?" I looked to Eric who was equally concerned.

"No need to fret my dear, you did not harm the babies. I believe it just accelerated their growth. The fact that I could only sense one before and now there are two, indicates that your bond is responsible. Their father's blood, your subsequent increased magical connection and voilà!"

Breathing a sigh of relief, I let my forehead rest against Eric's shoulder. He kissed the top of my head and rubbed his thumb over the hand that he was still holding.

"Now, as far as I can see the babies are in perfect health, wit no problems I can see. The one thing that I didn't anticipate is the need for their father's blood. You should exchange blood regularly so may need to stay here…_both of you_." She looked between us, trying to determine if it was going to be a problem.

It wasn't a problem for me, as much as I had come to enjoy being with my faery kin, I actually felt more comfortable in more 'human' surroundings. The icing on the cake would be to have Eric here with me, but I suspected that it might not be possible. He had Authority commitments now.

"Eric?" His name was loaded with all the questions I wanted to ask without seeming needy. Was he OK to keep giving me his blood? Would he stay, could he stay?

"Sookie, I feel your turmoil. There is no need lover, remember what I said? _Anything for you… for our family._ My blood is yours…the babies if that is what they require to nourish them and I give it more than willingly." I kissed him for that.

"Will you stay? What about your… _job_?" I had mixed feelings about being so needy, I'd always been so independent, but now I felt like I would wither without him. If he had to go away I might just go into stasis until he returned.

His tender fingers stroked my jaw. "I'm the boss now Sookie, I can work from anywhere and if that is from your side then that is the way it shall be and quite frankly, the only place I want to be."

_What had I done to deserve this wonderful man?_

"You're just so…" Tearing up again, I poured every ounce of love through our bond, every morsel of gratitude and devotion. I needed this man, the father of our children like I needed air to breathe - he was like the nourishment _I_ needed. I could tell that he was over the moon as how much I needed him. It made a man like Eric feel worthy and wanted. I wondered if he felt the same when he had his human family.

He placed a gentle loving kiss on my lips before sweetly skimming his nose against mine. I'm sure he would have claimed more if not for being in company.

"Now that that's sorted, I'll draw up a rough schedule of when you should take Eric's blood and I want you to do all the usual things a pregnant woman does, like vitamins, healthy eating and light exercise." I nodded my head in agreement. I'd already been following those guidelines in Faery, it was all I knew from my own experience being around pregnant human women.

"You're welcome to stay here with me, or I can put you in touch with a local realtor." She added.

"I've got a contact that found the light tight property here for me; I'll get in touch with him to find us a property here, but thank you for your offer doctor."

Eric was being uncharacteristically polite to the doctor. Having only witnessed him with her at Fangtasia before and being kind of out of it in agony, their previous interaction was less than cordial.

"Yes, thank you doctor. I really appreciate you letting me stay here. I need to know though…you say I need to stay here for the duration of my pregnancy due to needing Eric's blood. What about the birth and afterwards…"

Was this just a temporary thing? Would I need to go back to Faery? Would we have to live separate lives? I couldn't endure that and put money on the fact that Eric was thinking along the same lines as he continued to soothe me.

"I shall need to talk to Niall about this situation. It's unprecedented so I'm kind of winging it here. I think you should stay here for the birth where I have all the equipment needed and then see how you fare afterwards. The long term effects of staying in vicinity of the portal are not known, but I have a feeling that because you share human and faery genes, you will be just fine here. How do you feel about that?"

"I'd be happy to stay here, the island is gorgeous…I love the sun and the beach. Plus, I'll do anything to keep the babies healthy and happy. Although I liked it in Faery, I'd prefer to stay here where I can be with Eric as much as possible."

"Good. At the moment, that's all we can do. Keep you two together and happy and before we know it, you'll have your hands full." If I didn't know it for sure from her thoughts, I'd have no trouble guessing that she was as excited about the impending arrivals as we were.

"Thank you, you've been so accommodating and seeing the babies like that…" I said pointing to the expensive looking machine we just saw the twins on, "was just amazing." She was cleaning up my stomach with a paper towel and shutting everything down as I thanked her.

"You're welcome dear. I'll leave a schedule of future appointments and you let me know when you're leaving. I'll be off now." She nodded to Eric and stroked my hand in the customary fae fashion and was off with a 'pop'.

"She certainly knows how to make an exit…" Eric remarked. His phone buzzed in his pocket when he turned his phone back on, now that the scan machine was off.

"Fuck! _Nora…_ 6 messages. What the hell is so damn important she can't handle it?" He growled. I bristled at the sound of _her _name. I wasn't sure there wasn't going to be a time when her name didn't have that effect on me, no matter how much I knew Eric loved me and not her.

Not wanting his sister to ruin my bliss, I pulled my tunic top down and swung my legs from the reclining couch, slipping my feet back into my flip-flops. I'd chosen to wear my bikini bottoms with a light linen tunic over the top for the scan. I figured that the doctor would need easy access to my tummy and I'd been out on the beach before so figured that I'd just stay as I was.

As I pulled myself together, I did notice that I was larger than before…than yesterday. I could only see the tips of my toes now, without having to bend to look at the rest of my feet. Now that I was up, Eric's gaze was drawn to my impressive chest that seemed to have gained in proportion too. Phew, I was going to struggle to fit into any of my clothes at this rate.

At my sigh, Eric smiled his usual salacious grin, totally unconcerned at my growing size. He was like a proud peacock and stood before me, hands spread over his favourite playthings before they ran down to cradle my sizeable bump.

"As much as I would love to spend hours worshipping your bountiful breasts, I need to make some calls. I saw a property for sale when I was looking for somewhere to stay before – I think it will do us nicely lover. Also, I need to get in touch with the others back at The Authority. Inform them of my extended vacation." He genuinely looked peeved that he'd got to work instead of basking in our pregnant glow.

"It's OK; I need a shower to get that sticky gel stuff off. You go find us a house, I trust you." I knew whatever the house was like it would be fine. I was confident that he would get something to suit our needs and then some and to be honest, anywhere on this island would be just perfect.

As for the work stuff, I really didn't know enough about it to predict how his vampire colleagues would react to his absence. Perhaps that was untrue. Pam would no doubt tease him for being at my beck and call, and Nora; well I knew she wouldn't like it but you know what? She could just go to hell.

_Eric was **mine**._

* * *

Note: I'm going to take out the previous stuff about Sookie working for Mr C at the SS as I don't think it fits now. I have another story idea where I think the SS will fit in.


	14. Chapter 14

**What Becomes of the Broken Hearted?**

Chapter 14 - It's a kind of magic

A/N: Thanks for being patient with me and sticking with this story.

Disclaimer – I don't own any rights to the characters of SVM or True Blood.

**Sookie**

The cool water of the shower was a welcome relief to the hot flush that came over me after Eric left. He had kissed me to within an inch of my life before he ventured out. My skin felt prickly and hot all over, making me want to scratch 'til I bled.

As I examined my body, there was nothing remarkable to explain why I was having this reaction. All I could see was smooth, tanned skin. It was as if I was experiencing somebody else's allergic reaction; one that was increasing to the point of pain now. I slumped against the wall and crouched down on the tile as I felt myself sway a little.

I felt panicked enough to call Eric through our bond; I was worried about my babies and I knew that if I didn't call for help, Eric would admonish me later. He would help me; he would know what to do. He always had a solution and now, more than ever I craved the comfort and tenderness that he was always ready to show me.

It was only when I reached out to him again that I realised that I couldn't _feel _him. There was nothing but the burning irritation that was going to drive me crazy if it didn't stop soon. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly and willed it to go away. My lids were clenched so hard I started to see stars and flashes of colour, just like those kaleidoscope tubes kids have. Every few seconds, a flash of an image would appear and I would see Eric and me. We were reliving our joy over seeing the babies. Then it faded out to us making love, the bond and the light sharing.

I realised that events were going backwards like a back to front slideshow when I saw us the night we bathed in the sea together, then my meeting with gramps and Mr Catialides. I started to panic when all the interactions with my fae cousins and Dr Ludwig appeared and disappeared just as quickly. I barely had time to see the image before another appeared. It was Jason and... _Hadley?_ I hadn't seen her for months since she turned up out of nowhere with a son I never knew she had. Why was I seeing them?

Recoiling internally at the images before me, I realised that my brother, cousin and her son, amongst several others, were being held prisoner. Brief flashes showed a bleak cell and brutal flickers of physical abuse by a couple of vampires I didn't recognise. A male and female attacked my family and drank from them viciously. The female was vaguely familiar, but I had no idea who the male vampires was and why I was seeing this vision.

Before I could dwell on the horror of what I'd just seen, images of Eric and Bill at some kind of compound materialised. They were prisoners too...the female vamp from before was there and she was all over Eric like a rash. Hot rage shot through my veins, intensifying the already agonising pain I felt. I instantly knew who this bitch and why was she treating Eric this way... _Nora_.

The next thing I knew, Eric and Bill were fast-forwarding to what looked like a bizarre blood drinking ritual and some kind of spaced out feeding 'bender' in New Orleans. They were behaving completely opposite to the vampires I knew...they would never do that - _would they?_

I shivered with mental anxiety as Russell Edgington's maniacal face appeared and then just exploded and if that wasn't bad enough, I watched reluctantly as several more turned to goo. As if looking through Eric's eyes, I saw Bill drink a vial of blood and melt like the wicked witch into a pool of blood, only to reform into some hellish blood-soaked demon. Seeing my first love, (even if he was a lying ass) naked, covered in blood and looking like the child of Satan, was damn frightening.

Everything after that was confusing; there were so many killings, Bill somehow re-appearing like the blood beast thing had never happened and getting all domestic with a nerdy looking vamp I'd never seen before. Eric and Pam were in this same building with _Nora_ and looked to be setting up shop. Perhaps this was the Authority? He did say he was some head honcho in the vamp world now.

My mind was whirling at all this information and I didn't know how to stop it; my body didn't feel like it's own and the stinging sensation was still there like hot pins and needles all over my skin. Freaky backwards slideshow aside, the rational part of my brain reconciled that I must be delirious or suffering some weird faery illness. It was as if a whole other part of my brain was having its own fucked up home movie session as I watched detachedly. I didn't like where this show was headed as I saw my body returning to its former shape like I'd never been pregnant. I could feel hot tears stinging my eyes and a jolt of anguish clench my heart. Why was this happening?

Before I could ponder any longer, a brilliant flash of light halted the images and the heat dissipated from my flesh along with the pain. Tentatively I moved my fingers and toes and blinked a few times. I was no longer in the shower; in fact as I looked down at my body, I realised I was fully dressed in my fae clothes that Claudine had provided for me when I first arrived.

_What the hell?_

I was lying on my bed and as I glanced around I noticed I wasn't alone. Gramps and all my cousins were sat around me, their hands warm and glowing atop my body.

"Gramps?" I managed to croak out. I hoped he would take that word as a request for him to confirm that it was really him, as well as a plea to know just what the hell was going on. It seemed he did.

"I am here child, how do you feel?" His concerned face was a welcome sight.

I blew out a breath in relief that I seemed relatively back to normal. "I feel...arlight I suppose. What in the world just happened?"

"I hope I do not cause you too much discomfort as I hold you with my spark; it is necessary as you did not specify at which point you wish to return and what outcome you require." I frowned; misunderstanding his comment as I was still a little dazed at what just happened.

"Do you remember the Cluviel Dor?" He tilted his head in question and I shook my head. I had no idea what he was talking about.

"After we talked about your being with child, you were overcome and wanted to lay down. When I sensed the powerful magic being released, I came to you and saw what you were holding. I was sure that you were unaware of what you were holding and must have wished for; to go back and change events in your life - make things right. I only have the power pause events for a short time whilst I explain this to you, then it must resume." He paused and took my hand in his.

"The Cluviel Dor is the strongest fae magic ever known and is almost impossible to create. Your grandfather created this one for his mate and it was bequeathed to you by your grandmother to be used in a time of great need." As he spoke, his eyes held the object that I was, until now, oblivious to clutching.

Closing my eyes briefly, I felt the telltale sign that I was going to cry. Sniffing and wiping my eyes, I pulled my hand free to push myself up to a sitting position, only then realising that the bump I was getting used to had gone. My hands darted down instantly, not wanting to believe that I wasn't pregnant anymore due to time reversal I seemingly started. Before I had the chance to wail at the prospect I was not pregnant, I felt the warm glow from my womb that I had come to cherish feeling. Hot tears of relief fell as I realised that I was back where I started weeks ago. I remembered the day clearly, apart from going to bed and having my own version of Groundhog day.

I looked down at the silver locket in my hand; it was faced with mother-of-pearl and several tiny green gems which I assumed were emeralds. As I held it up closer to my face, I could see the swirls of iridescence from the pearl moving the emeralds around like they were swimming in pools of liquid glitter. It was mesmerising.

This was the object gramps was talking about. How did I not know that grans locket was some kind of fae magic jewellery? Gran never mentioned her locket being magical...but perhaps she never got the chance. It had never seemed magical all the times I had touched it after grans death. I just took comfort in it when I was feeling low, (which was quite often since I'd gotten involved with vamps), as it held two beautifully sketched pictures of Jason, Hadley and me, the other with dad and aunt Linda. The feeling I got when I was near it made me all warm and fuzzy, like I was enveloped in a warm familial hug.

"I imagine that you were unaware of the true magical nature of the locket you hold? Before you faded...earlier, you must have been holding this locket when you lay down. You had not long found out from the doctor that you are with child."

Well that explained nothing. I still didn't know how I'd got from showering, to lying on the bed like I'd just taken a nap.

"_What has happened_? One minute I'm in the shower, watching some bizarre family slideshow as I'm tortured with hot needles; the next thing I'm laying here like a big chunk of the past never happened".

My cousins were quiet but their compassionate smiles spoke volumes. They all knew something and I wished to high heaven that somebody would just speak plain English. Gramps was obviously the one to carry on, seeing as everyone else had lost their tongues.

"Child, the Cluviel Dor is the greatest magic known to the fae people. It is a magical wish that can be contained in any object the giver intends to bestow upon the receiver. It has the power to grant your loved ones with their hearts desire."

Wow...just WOW. I stared disbelievingly as the pretty locket feeling a little like Aladdin discovering the genie and the lamp. This was definitely in the realms of Disney...wishes and magic. A sense of foreboding washed over me as I began to put things together. Had I wished for something? _Oh shit_...I had been thinking about Eric and Bill and how I'd wished I could go back and change all the mistakes I'd made.

"Oh holy Christ on a cracker...I, huh! I remember! I lay down here and..." Swallowing the lump in my throat, I struggled to acknowledge what I now feared was true.

"I wished that I could undo my mistakes, change the past..." I realised that all that had happened in Bermuda was wiped away. I remembered it, but did Eric? How had this affected him? I looked into the eyes of my grandfather, needing answers.

Out of all the strange things that had happened to me over the last year or so, I was at a loss to comprehend what had taken place between me and the delicate locket in my palm. I'd had my telepathy all my life and so it never seemed freaky to me...just other people. When vampires outed themselves, it wasn't a revelation to me; I was happy that there were 'people' out there more unusual than I was. I'd always figured that if there were telepaths and vampires, and then there had got to be more like 'us'. That I was part fairy had come as a surprise when it really shouldn't have done. It actually explained a lot but I'd been baffled about where on the family tree a fairy had played with our genes. Once I'd discovered there were Were's, Shifters, Demons and even Maenads, I thought nothing could surprise me. The fact that I could shoot light beams out of my hands and potentially kill a person...or vampire hadn't shocked me; it just felt right but also wrong that it had only just happened. It was as if I always knew I could do it. I wish I had known that before when it could have come in handy.

The fact that there was, there was magic out there greater than supernatural creatures and strange powers. Magic that could alter events and timelines I couldn't comprehend it. Bringing me back to the present, my previous question was answered.

"Yes child".

In a disbelieving voice that I didn't recognise as my own, I recounted everything out loud. The letter to Eric and his to me, Dr Ludwig's visit, our trip to Bermuda and Eric and me's reconciliation...the shower. Just saying it out loud made me sound crazy but inside I knew; the sensation of magical residue tickled my insides making the fact that I'd just activated some magic lamp like time warp all the more real to me.

"What do I do now? I'm pregnant...I don't know at this point if Eric knows...has the part where we exchanged letters still happened? Hey! Hadley, Jason and Hunter - vampires have got them, I need to help them! Damn, what can I do?" I was rambling furiously as I tried to work out what to do first. Gramps took hold of my hand to soothe me, concern evident in his eyes.

"I saw it all Sookie dearest. What you wanted to happen has happened. You came here heartbroken, with child and yearning for your true mate. It is my belief that youcan now travel back to the human realm and right the situation with your vampire. Change the course of events to your favour. As for your vampire, I will speculate that he will have experienced some kind of dream like manifestation of his part in what has transpired.

In your heart, you wished to go back to a point that whereby you could change a situation and halt events that caused you pain. Everything that transpired will be like a dream to those involved; it is up to you to decide whether they happen again or not. Fate will dictate that events you don't interfere with will happen just as they did."

My mouth opened and closed; I just didn't know what to say to something so incredible. Eric...the revelation of our love for each other and the wonderful moments we shared as we found out we were parents...all gone! He wouldn't remember them, they were just a dream to him now, but in my mind they were fresh and exhilarating. But one thing I did know, was that he had told me he loved me before I came here, when he regained all his memories. I must have been only days pregnant when I rejected him and then all of that Nora shit happened. Later, in the time wiped away, he had declared his devotion to me and our children again and again. I realised that through all we had been through, I trusted in him completely, so I could be sure that he would do it all over again.

"As for Hadley, Jason and Hunter, we have not seen anything happen to them. I suspect this vision is either of a future timeline; one that is affected by the actions of one of the people seen in the other images. Their outcome will affect whether this vision of your human family happens or not. The other option is concealment witchcraft."

I shook my head as the magnitude of what he'd just told me began to sink in. _Me_..._alter_ the course of time, _change _history! It was just freakin' unbelievable, yet...exciting at the same time. My mood changed from incredulous to hopeful and elated. I could go back and help my family _and _change the biggest mistake of my life.

Deciding where in the past to go was the key and that was my dilemma. If I went back to the night I met Bill, I would have to make sure that events made sure that I still met Eric. Also, if there was no time when Eric lost his memories then I wasn't sure whether a situation would arise that he and I would form a relationship without all that we had been through together. Our history had made us what we were and forged a relationship based on real life..._well,_ a real life involving supernaturals; rather than some fantasy fake version that Bill and his bitch queen wanted to subject me to. I wanted the man that was both sweet and tender, _and _the vampire that was fiercely protective and powerful. I needed _both of them_ to be the father of my children.

My heart clenched for the loss of my beloved gran. If I went back to that night, I would make sure I saved her, but it meant sacrificing my babies and the thought broke my heart. I wanted my gran, Eric and my babies, so if Eric and I were meant to be lovers and parents, I had to make sure it would happen _again. _I would be taking a chance that I'd be able to get under Eric's skin once again but I had absolute faith and confidence in our future together. I would have to make new opportunities for us to become as close as we once were.

The timing had to be just right and I would have to be strong; stronger than I'd ever been before.

My future..._our_ future depended on it.


	15. Chapter 15

**What Becomes of the Broken Hearted?**

Chapter 15 - Groundhog night

A/N: Hello strangers, remember me? I've more excuses than a politician could come up with, but I won't bore you like they do - just apologise for my absence. Thank you for sticking with me through a sticky time writing wise.

I've changed things slightly in chapter 14, so if you haven't already re-read it, you might want to. I think it makes a bit more sense now and hence this new chapter. Enjoy.

Disclaimer – I don't own any rights to the characters of SVM or True Blood.

**Sookie**

Pulling on my metaphorical big girl panties (I love those Bridget Jones movies), I resolved myself to the fact that I would be taking the biggest chance of my life in this next moment.

Gramps could only hold me for so long. That was what was causing the irritating sensations all over my skin. His spark was holding me in stasis, pausing the effect of the magic of the Cluviel Dor for as long as his strength would allow. Only he was powerful enough to do this, but it would only be for a few more minutes.

Deciding to use that time well, I bade farewell to my family, thanking them from the bottom of my heart for caring for me. I hoped to see them again someday soon and they reassured me that they could keep in touch with me in the human realm. It was easier that way and then I would not lose time. Never had I been so grateful for having family to help me through this time, when comfort had been so lacking for me recently.

I thought hard about all the times that Eric and I had experienced together; the good and the bad and came to the most significant. _Our first meeting._

Although it was the sequence of events during the necromancers curse and the massacre at the 'Festival of Tolerance' that was the catalyst that allowed us to see how truly matched we were, allowing Bill into my left before Eric was the problem. I knew that behind the stony facade, Eric was as loving and caring as any human man had the capability to be. Even Bill, who I thought was the most human of all the vampires I met, until I found out the truth.

Nothing Eric had done since he knew me was as hurtful as Bill's actions. If anyone did the hurting, it was me. I was his first love and therefore the first one to break his heart. He was clueless about how to act out those feeling when he was himself, but stripped naked (psychologically speaking), I saw the _man _that was vulnerable to emotions that had had experience. I'd punished him for his ignorance, my immaturity and fierce independence and it was time to put things straight.

Holding my gramps gaze, I nodded to him to let me go.

Taking a chance but using my words well, I asked the magic to give me the ability to travel through time to right the wrongs committed against me and mine. It was an open ended request as I couldn't decide where to go back to without losing something.

_I was greedy and I wanted it all. _

A small part of my brain - the wholly human part, was still reeling that this sort of magic was possible. After all this time I _still_ wasn't used to the fantastical and strange world that I'd become part of. The fae side of me that was somehow more mature and logical plotted and planned how to re-invent my history in a split second.

It felt good to be in control for once.

I felt the exact moment that my consciousness merged with the 'then' me. I wondered how this was going to work and it appeared that I could step into my own mind and make the more mature and informed decision than my innocent self did. I assumed that when I felt satisfied that my life was just how I wanted it to be, that I would become whole again - on one plane or whatever the proper term was.

I'm a puppeteer of my own fate at this moment and it's my direction that will steer events from now on. I refuse to be a helpless pawn in the scheme of things.

You know that saying "If I could go back with the knowledge I know now, how different things would be"? A clued up and not so naive Sookie is about to do to Bill what she should have in the first place.

Once again, the bar went silent as the dark haired vampire strolled in, ignoring the whispers and looks of amazement. This time I was not taking any chances and to be honest with myself, looking back at what occurred that night made me sick.

Stepping away from my section, I went up to the bar and motioned for Sam to come over where he had been stocking the refrigerator with bottles of beer. I scribbled on my order pad that I didn't want to serve the vampire and instead of getting all uppity with me, he nodded in acceptance. He realised that I must know that the man was a vampire and that I was uncomfortable serving him and Sam, being slightly possessive of me, relished the chance to step up.

I went behind the bar and started wiping down the counter, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. As Sam approached my section, he turned to the gawping patrons and hollered at them to get back to their own business. A gentle murmuring started up again as he stopped at Bill's table.

"We ain't got no True Blood." No welcome, my name is blah, what can I get you? Just straight to the point - 'I know what you are and there's nothing here for you.'

Bill's gaze rose from examining the table top and narrowed his eyes, his nostrils flaring as his took in Sam's shifter scent. Unperturbed by the less than friendly welcome, Bill turned on the performance.

"Good evening, I'll have a red wine...please." Their gazes locked for a moment and I wondered if Bill was glamouring Sam. Dipping inside his head, I could tell that he was fine, if only getting anxious about having to serve a vampire...it was the law to allow them in any establishment, but it didn't mean he had to like it.

Sam gave him a barely perceptible nod and headed back to the bar, his eyes trained on me. I pulled down a wine glass and filled it with the house red, which I was sure would take the varnish off the table, so the smell would be as caustic as the words I wanted to say to him.

I knew that he was looking at me and I refused to meet his gaze, knowing that he would try to push his will upon me. The familiar sensation started to creep through me and I huffed irritatedly as I handed Sam his wine. I did however, notice the Rattrays slip into a booth next to him and I couldn't help but smile at the impending irony.

Bill was going to get drained in the parking lot at Merlotte's and I wasn't going to do a thing about it.

Did I feel guilty? A tiny bit. I'd never been brought up that way - to relish in the unfortunate incidents that happen to others, but with Bill it was different. I knew for a fact that the very next night, he would do just that as he let the Rattrays beat me up.

So, when I heard the vile thoughts in Mack and Denise's heads, I didn't bat an eyelash. They were glamoured to think them as a test of my telepathy and my charitable nature, so they could just go ahead and get on with it. I still hadn't met his eyes, so if he was trying to work out whether I could hear them, I didn't know. I'd asked Sam if I could tend bar whilst Bill was here and stayed there until I knew they were gone.

"You O.K cher?" Sam stooped down to my eye-level, the concerned look on his face made tears prick at my eyes. He'd always cared about me a little too much, but this time I was grateful for it rather than indignant.

I blew out a puff of air and shuddered a little for effect. "Brrr, that guy gave me the creeps. Thanks for taking over for me Sam, you're a lifesaver." _Literally_, I added silently.

Wondering how long it would take before Bill managed to break free of the pathetic silver chains that I knew would be easily shrugged off, I cast my mind out to the parking lot. The Rattrays were there one minute, hooting for joy at their haul, before the mental signatures cut off. I could only assume that Bill had got tired of waiting for his rescue and killed them to cover his tracks.

I wasn't about to let his act go undiscovered though, so after making sure all my customers were content, I called to Sam that I was taking my break and headed into Sam's office to make a call.

"Fangtasia, the bar with bite...whadya want?" Pam's disgruntled voice was music to my ears and I had to stop myself from gushing out an overly familiar greeting. We hadn't met yet...not that it made much difference where Pam's manners were concerned.

Hopefully earning myself an Oscar nomination, I put on my best scared, but concerned human voice. "Oh my! I hope you can help, I just don't know what to do...I think there's a vampire being drained in the parking lot of Merlotte's!" I bit my lip to stop myself giggling. I was enjoying this far too much.

"Breather, shut the fuck up yapping and tell me just how you know this? In as few words as possible..." Pam certainly wouldn't be winning any Miss Congeniality awards anytime soon.

"A vampire came into the bar here in Bon Temps, he left with a couple well known for dealing V. I overheard them planning to take him."

I heard Pam sigh, unnecessarily I might add, not even the prospect of stopping a draining enough to rouse her interest. "Merlottes bar, Bon Temps you say?"

"Yes ma'am." I replied politely, knowing full well that Pam hated that title.

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT! It makes me sound like some old biddy. Someone will be with you soon. Stay there." _You are an old biddy, _I thought to myself. The phone went dead. She never was one for pleasantries.

I knew that I had around fifteen minutes or so before another vampire turned up at the bar, so I went to prepare Sam for what was about to happen.

"Sam, can I talk to you a minute please?" I took him to one side, my tables still in sight so I could see if anyone needed anything.

"What's up Sook, you still freaked about that vampire? I know you know what he was." I nodded in affirmation about recognising what Bill was, not the being freaked part. I was well over that.

"Did you see the Rattray's leave with the vampire? I think they tried to drain him in the parking lot..." I tapped my temple and so he'd understand that I'd heard it in my head. He was well aware of my gift by then and I toyed with the idea of tipping him off that I knew his secret too. It might prove useful to have the truth between us. Maybe later.

His eyes went wide in alarm. "Are they...still there?" He was thinking about how the police would get dragged into this and maybe even the vampire Sheriff. He really didn't like Eric one bit. Well tough titties as Jason says, it's too late for that.

I shook my head. "No, he managed to escape...I think he killed them though Sam. One minute they were there, the next _nothing_."

Sam nodded his head silently and thoughtfully. But before he could say anything about reporting it, I told him that I'd already called the vampire bar and done it.

"What! How'd you know about contacting the Sh...vampire authorities there? Oh fuck that means that they'll be coming here..."

"I panicked when I heard it and rang the only place I could think of who would care. You're right, they're sending someone." I said worriedly.

_Let it be Eric...let it be Eric...let it be Eric_

Sam ran his hands through his scruffy mop of a hairstyle, dragging his palms over his eyes as his breath huffed out a resigned sigh.

"Looks like you'll be meeting your second vampire of the night then Sookie." He gave me a weak smile, unhappy that we were getting dragged into vampire business.

"I despise seconds...hopefully I can make your first another way?" A deep, sexy voice uttered. I looked up to see Eric's trademark flirtatious leer.

My breath caught, my throat went dry, my ladybits throbbed. A huge grin threatened to split my face.

This time I was downright excited at the prospect.


	16. Chapter 16

**What Becomes of the Broken Hearted?**

Chapter 16 – Better the devil you know

* * *

A/N: You gals are just _the best_. Thanks so much for your great comments, I love them all. I'm sorry I don't reply to them, I just don't get the chance.

Disclaimer – I don't own any rights to the characters of SVM or True Blood unfortunately, but if I did I certainly would f**k them up like they have been...

* * *

"_I despise seconds...hopefully I can make your first another way?" A deep, sexy voice uttered. I looked up to see Eric's trademark flirtatious leer. _

_My breath caught, my throat went dry, my ladybits throbbed. A huge grin threatened to split my face. _

_This time I was downright excited at the prospect._

* * *

**Eric**

"This better be fucking good Pamela." I growled from the thighs of a rather tasty brunette. "I'm in the middle of something..."

"I can see that, quite literally." The smirk was evident in her voice without me even having to turn to see it. "My apologies Master, it seems we have a _problem_ in some hick town nearby. _It's urgent_."

Her tone regarding the interruption was insincere but the emphasis on the urgency was good enough reason to stop. Besides, I was getting pissed off at the breather I'd pinned to my desk. When my fangs pierced her femoral artery, she orgasmed and let out a high pitched squeal that sounded just like a dolphin cry. I'm surprised she didn't shatter my eardrums. I sealed her bite marks and growled at her to leave before she pulled down her very short dress and scurried out of the office.

Pam's eyes followed the retreating fangbangers ass before she turned to me and filled me in on why she'd interrupted.

"I just had a call from some dixie chick wailing about a vampire being drained out at Merlotte's bar. I didn't think anyone was registered way out there?"

"There isn't, unless it's a vampire road trip...or an unregistered vamp." I said as I retrieved my favourite leather jacket from my closet.

"This better not be a prank call, I need some excitement. I'm being bored to death in this swampy shithole." Instead of chastising her for being so blasé about one of our kind being drained, I sympathised with her rant. The last two years being 'out of the coffin' wasn't exactly my idea of a good time either.

We strode from the office together; Pam taking her SUV as it had room to put a body in the back easily - I would take the fast route - flying.

The wind whipped through my hair as I flew towards Bon Temps where the shifter had his shithole of a bar. We'd had a couple of run-ins in the past and I was certain that he despised me. I didn't really care - the feeling was mutual.

Neon lights flashing the bar's logo were my indicator to descend from my lofty position. They were the only lights on for a stretch, the residences spread erratically away from the main street that made up the small town. This area was smothered in trees and vegetation that flourished from the watery veins that snaked their way all around these parts. It was a great place to hide body, but the mosquitoes were fucking annoying.

Before descending, I scanned the area, but couldn't detect anyone around, only a residual odour of singed flesh and spilled blood. I landed silently next to the staff entrance where I could hear the gruff tones of the shifter talking with woman whose accent gave no doubt as to her origin. From what they were talking about, this must be who called in the draining.

They didn't sense my approach, but weren't shocked to see me either. I took in the figure of a curvy blonde in tiny black shorts and a tight white t-shirt standing next to the shifter who looked as bedraggled as the last time we met. It was obvious from a distance that she was pure; her scent was deliciously untainted and the vessel that held that nectar made my body react. She was a virgin and smelled divine, so of course my brain migrated southward with my introduction.

"I despise seconds...hopefully I can make your first another way?" My eyes travelled from slim ankles, raking over toned legs and pulsing arteries to linger on ample breasts unfairly covered in cheap white cotton. Her neck was exposed and I could almost taste her clean, tanned skin from here. Finally, meeting her eyes it was like I was poked with a livewire. Deep blue eyes that were as happy as her smile bored into mine, setting light to synapses that long ago died.

_This was the girl from my dream. Girl of my dreams?_

The fucking dreams I wasn't mean to have, seeing as I was brain dead, so to speak. Vampires didn't dream, but I swear for the past few years I'd been having _a relationship_ with this beauty in my daytime rest. The detail had been surreal; the events that occurred between us were surprising and very uncharacteristic of any interaction I had with a female in my whole existence.

Her voice pulled me out of my fantasy stupor and now I could see those cobalt blues were reciprocating my eye-fucking. She looked _and smelled_ very pleased to see me. My arrogance allowed me to feel smug, as this was the usual response I garnered from women, but something about the way she looked at me was familiar and very gratifying.

"Oh thank the lord you're here! Did you find them?" She gushed out as she grabbed my hands. She was pulled back from my grasp before I could relish in her warmth, her right arm wrenched back by a growly shifter who looked extremely pissed that she'd touched me.

"Sookie!" Merlotte hissed at her. Either the woman, whose name I now knew, was unfamiliar with vampire etiquette or she just didn't care. Frankly, I didn't care when I normally would have shoved away the perpetrator who dared to invade my personal space.

Instead of stepping back, she released me from her gaze and hissed in return to her boss. "Sam - let go, you're hurting me!"

With a justifiably contrite look, he dropped her arm which she rubbed with her other hand, but he still didn't look happy that she was more familiar with me than she should have been. Equally as unhappy that she'd stopped touching me, I brought the attention back to the reason I was here.

"Sookie is it?" She smiled brightly again and offered me her hand. Another touching faux pas that I couldn't give a fuck about. She could step right over those boundaries and touch me anywhere she liked.

"Sookie Stackhouse. You're Eric Northman." The shifter huffed and growled both at the hand I was now placing a kiss upon and the fact that Sookie knew who I was. How she did, I could only guess. Maybe she'd been to Fangtasia, even though she didn't seem the type.

"You know of me? My reputation stretches farther than I thought. I can assure you Miss Stackhouse, it's all true. I darted my tongue out to taste her flesh as I kissed her hand and another flash of recognition bolted through my psyche.

"I know you." That was a loaded reply if I ever heard one. There was definitely more to that statement than she was letting on. Finding out would be very enjoyable.

"We'll have to compare notes some time. But for now, lets talk about a drained vampire shall we?" I hated to end our little flirtation, but duty called. There would be plenty of time later.

"Yes lets, if you two are done eye-fucking one another!" Merlotte huffed angrily. He regretted his remark straight away as Sookie turned to face him and told him off.

"Sam Merlotte! How dare you speak to me like that. I am a lady and you will not use language like that to me. Besides, if I want to show my appreciation for a fine man, then I damn well will. You ain't my keeper!" A flush had crept up her neck from her ire and I found myself quite turned on at her feisty attitude.

It was a breath of fresh air.

Once again, the shifter looked suitably chastised, but not enough to stop when he was ahead.

"Cher you know him? How? I've never heard you talk about vampires until that dark haired one came in tonight. You _can't _get involved with them." The shifter was getting on my nerves now. What was his claim to her? It seemed obvious that she was attracted to me and annoyed at his interference.

With another indignant huff, she ignored him in favour of continuing our conversation.

"The dark haired vampire that Sam mentioned, _who gave me the creeps by the way, _came into the bar earlier tonight." She pulled a face and shivered as she mentioned the vampire. "I've not seen him around before, but he ended up leaving with the Rattray's who are the skankiest bunch of rednecks you'll ever want to meet. I heard them talking about draining him in the parking lot. When they disappeared, I just assumed that's what they went to do."

Not wishing right now, to get into how she heard them talking and the vampire victim did not, I thanked her for her assistance, but not before securing a second meeting. Taking her hand again, I looked deeply into her eyes in an attempt to push my will upon her.

"Miss Stackhouse, it was a pleasure to meet you. You will do me the honour of joining me at Fangtasia on your next night off."

Instead of the glazed look that glamour normally occurs, she looked positively amused and not the least bit under my thrall. How had she not been affected?

"You don't need to glamour me for a date _Mr Northman..._ I accept." Date? I didn't do dates, but if that's what she wanted to call it, then as long as I got to see her again it was fine by me. I was still too surprised at her inability to be glamoured to care.

"_A date_ it is then. I'm going to search the woods to see what I find and will inform you if any crime has been committed on your property." I released her hand that I still had hold of all this time, as if it was perfectly normal behaviour for me with this woman in public. It felt right, like we weren't strangers to each other...like we were old friends - _lovers _even.

Turning to the shifter, acknowledging his presence again with a small nod and one last lingering look at my future lover, I sped out of the bar and into the darkness.

* * *

As I was going back to the spot where I'd detected the 'altercation' had taken place, the lights of Pam's SUV caught me and within a few seconds she joined me.

"Urrgh, this place reeks to high heaven...but why do you smell so good?" I smiled at her reaction, knowing that I'd beat her to a sweet treat and that she'd be pissed.

"A rather edible breather works in the bar, but before you get too excited I call dibs." Her shoulders sunk, which was a feat as her sequin jumpsuit shoulder pads were straight out of the '80's. Along with the big hair.

"Fuck Eric! You always beat me to the best pussy. What's she like?" Her eyebrow rose so high, along with her smirk that she looked like a partially melted waxwork. I always took pleasure in her ire, especially when it came to women. My word always trumped hers.

"Not now Pamela, we have a potential draining to investigate. Do you recognise the scent?" I cocked my head to where there was a small amount of blood spilled. There was human too, but I wasn't interested in that right now. If the drainers hadn't already met their fate, they would be easy enough to track around here.

Pam sniffed the air from where she stood, seemingly not interested in moving too far in order to keep her outfit pristine. Her sense of smell was impeccable, better than mine, so I know she'd get something to give us a lead.

A grimace spoiled her fine features as she hissed out the name. "Compton! The fucking hairy, antebellum, low life, son of a psycho bitch!"

I growled at the name; he was everything that Pam had overdramatically said, including being an entitled creep and smug conman. And the queens procurer to boot. What the fuck was he doing in my area, unannounced and getting himself in the position to be drained? I'd heard he was originally from this state, but wondered if there was more to him being here than coincidence.

Turning to Pam, who was still grimacing at the smell of his blood and singed flesh that lingered, I ordered her to track him. Pam was like a bloodhound on a mission and sped off in the direction of the jungle that passed as forest around here. I followed her for a short while before we came upon an old whitewashed farmhouse that had the scent of Sookie Stackhouse all over it.

Pam paused for a moment, a look of ecstasy on her face as she inhaled the sweet scent that lingered. "Your tasty breathers house I presume?" I nodded in agreement, internally elated that I knew where she lived without having to look her up. She took off again as she resumed her search that led us to a cemetery.

The scent of my future lover was here too and I paused momentarily at some gravestones that bore her surname. Pam had stopped at the cemetery's boundary and was looking with disdain at a run down antebellum mansion I assumed was Compton's current lodgings.

Without the customary southern introductions, we crashed through door into what could only be described as a haunted house.

"This place looks like that ride at Universal Studios - Haunted Mansion, but most likely nothing as exciting happens here. It smells like something died in here." She was going to develop a permanent crinkle in her nose if she didn't stop turning it up.

Her assessment of Compton's abode was spot on. It was highly likely that there were several dead critters either in, or below the property, unless Compton's cologne was called 'Eau de mort'. I listened carefully and could hear the faint sound of movement below us, indicating that there was a cellar or such other room. I smiled in triumph as I detected our rogue vampire, most likely evading us on purpose.

"Oh _Compton_..._come out come out wherever you are!" _The sound of scuffling directly below me alerted me to the cowardly rat, so I took the opportunity to catch me a rodent.

I punched through the weakened floorboards and was fortunate enough to catch Compton by the arm as he held them over his head to shield himself from the splintered wood. Flinging him up to our level, I grabbed him by the throat as his eyes bugged out in terror.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? Mr Compton, it's _not_ a pleasure to see you again. It seems you have some explaining to do." I still had him in my grip, but loosened it slightly to allow him to speak. Pam had a stake in her hand, ready in case he tried to make a run for it. She kept some of them in her Hermes Kelly bag which she claimed was the perfect size for her weapons stash. It was actually very handy, but you wouldn't see me toting a man-bag any time in future.

He groaned in exasperation as his hands tried to remove mine from around his throat.

"I...I was going to check in Sheriff but I have been very busy renovating..." Before he could further explain himself, Pam interrupted by clearing her throat.

"Eric, you might want take a little look see in Compton's little rat hole." The dust from the destruction of the floor that had disturbed decades of dust, had cleared by now, leaving a partial view of a stalkers memory board. I needed to get a closer look, as one or two of the pictures he had pinned to a board were of my future lover, Miss Sookie Stackhouse. His neighbour it seemed.

"Silver him and keep your eye on the dirty fucker." Pam was only too happy to get her portable silver chains out, which she handled with kid gloves _literally._ She shackled Compton's ankles together and his arms behind his back and I let him go, his knees buckling as he cringed in pain. No dainty little silver necklaces for you Billy boy. Pam fixed him with her velociraptor's stare as I floated down the hole left in the floorboards.

The small space, which was only about 12 feet by 10 looked to be hand dug as I could see claw marks in the earth. The space reeked of damp and decay, but I could also detect the scent of sweet blood. Although old, it seemed that Compton had gone through Sookie's trash and found a used wound dressing from a cut, along with some other personal items she'd thrown out. There was an dirty Merlotte's t-shirt with a bloodstain that still held the scent of my Sookie on it.

Large cork boards covering all sides were fixed to the mud walls with large iron pins. There were records about her family dating back decades, a century even, that accompanied family photographs and some pictures that I was sure she hadn't posed for.

There were some of her in bed asleep, with only panties and a tiny top covering her. Although she looked gorgeous, the thought that he'd peeped at her to get a view of her body was disgusting. Others were of her caught through open curtains as she moved about her house, as she walked to her car in her uniform or as she mourned at the gravestones of her dead family.

Random notes questioned her heritage and interestingly enough, her telepathic ability. Perhaps that is how she knew about the drainers and maybe why Compton was hanging about a human bar in a bumfuck town like Bon Temps?

One name that stood out on the family tree was that of Hadley Delahoussaye, a cousin who I knew was now languishing in queen Sophie Anne's court as her favourite pet.

It didn't take a genius to figure out the connection there. Compton didn't even need to confess, it was all here plain as day. His 'mission' along with putting himself in the position to get drained and the intentional avoidance of his Sheriff was enough to warrant him a vacation to Fangtasia's dungeon.

He was here for Sookie and I wouldn't stand for that one bit.

She was mine.

* * *

More Sookie next chapter as she puts her plans in motion to save her gran, smack some sense into Jason and go on a date with a Viking.


End file.
